Sweetwater Revenge
by Cole2205
Summary: Part 1 of a Riverdale AU in which the Blossoms are an ancient vampire family and the Serpents are vampire hunters. With a peace treaty between the Blossoms and the Serpents, all seems calm. That is until the ghoulies, an insane breed of vampires, begin to push their way into town. Shocking murders rock the town. Is it vampires, or is it someone out for revenge?
1. Chapter 1: Lodge Infestation

Riverdale was the town with pep! At least that's what the faded sign on the town border said. In reality, the town was far more ominous than advertised. Darkness clung to everything in sight.

The people, the places and, of course, all the ill formed alliances, were all shrouded in mystery. That mystery being several centuries in the the years the town became divided as more people failed to see eye to eye. It was understandable, given the circumstances. While most towns grappleed only with politics and poverty, Riverdale was forced to deal with something far more sinister, death.

The sprawling Thornhill Mansion on the highest hill served as a constant reminder of the terrible truth. Etched on the rusting gates was the phrase "_Radices Currere Abyssi." _It was an old Latin phrase for _Roots Run Deep. _Those roots were deeper than anyone but the Blossom's knew. As the founders of the town, the Blossom family owned much of the town, including Thornhill.

Most people considered Thornhill to be a home of horrors, haunted not by ghosts, but by the living. Though, some would disagree with the word living. It didn't really apply, at least not to the Blossoms.

The town, and more specifically the residents of Thornhill had a secret. Vampires were not only real, but they owned most of the town. They weren't vampires in the sense that they glittered in the sun and were tentative friends with werewolves. Rather, they were the sort that had a blood cellar instead of a wine cellar, and were remarkably old. No one had an exact number, but they founded Riverdale nearly 250 years prior. They also had been rumored to be around several centuries before then.

This was a difficult concept for newcomers to grasp. As such, most of the town consisted of the original families that settled there just after Riverdale's founding.

The main families were the Blossoms, Coopers, Andrews and Lodges. The Lodge family was the sole family to actually leave Riverdale, but like most others they returned.

Riverdale was a magnet forged by demons themselves. It didn't matter that most town's didn't have vampires or mysterious deaths. It was a town comparable to no other, a piece of it living inside each resident. No one stayed gone, not for long.

It was an exciting day for the people of Riverdale. The high school specifically was abuzz with rumours of the new arrivals. The Lodge family, though one of the original families of Riverdale, had been in New York for nearly twenty years. It marked the longest departure of the original families.

Hermione and Hiram Lodge had a daughter, Veronica, while in New York. After some legal trouble, the disgraced family decided to return to their humble roots. That's what was exciting people the most. The older folks in town knew Hermione and Hiram, but no one knew what to expect from Veronica.

Betty, of the Cooper family, was first to break the news in the school paper. It didn't take long before all of Riverdale followed the peppy blonde's lead, trading rumours like it was a new form of currency.

It was no secret that the Blossom family both owned and ran the small town, located on the scenic edge of Sweetwater River. However, the Lodges had made a name for themselves in New York, and a showdown was inevitable.

People already knew a lot about the Lodges. For instance, Hiram and his wife started Lodge Industries together. Carefully and over time, they wove a tangled webb of various businesses, some legitimate, some not.

It was some of their earlier businesses that finally caught up with them, landing Hiram behind bars. Though, just like with everything else, money was key. After only six months in jail, he was released. Following the advice of their many lawyers, they decided to start over in Riverdale.

It wasn't until eight thirty a.m on a breezy Tuesday morning that the news finally felt real. With the front door to Riverdale High slammed open, in came a girl with dark black hair, a neatly pressed skirt matched with a ruffled blouse and elegant string of pearls around her neck. Veronica Lodge had arrived.

Silence engulfed the crowd of onlookers until Betty stepped up with an outstretched hand and her swinging signature ponytail.

The two could not have appeared more differently. Betty with her pink cardigan and comfortable jeans, next to Veronica and her oversized sunglasses and razor sharp high heels. Anyone who knew Betty would tell you she wasn't afraid of anything. So with a smile, she announced, "Hello, I'm Betty. Welcome to Riverdale."

Veronica made a show of removing her glasses and gripping Betty's outstretched hand. "Hello to you. As I'm sure you know, I'm Veronica Lodge."

With a smile, Betty released her hand. "Yes, we were expecting you today. Can I take you to the office? You can pick up your schedule and locker number there."

"Of course" She responded quickly, with an eye on something behind Betty. "Maybe along the way you could tell me about that red hunk of handsome."

Turning, Betty saw none other than Archie Andrews. He was her best friend and nextdoor neighbour. He was sweet, and the closest thing to selfless a person could be. She didn't much like the idea of introducing the two just yet.

On the way to the office, they ran intoto Kevin Keller, king of snappy comebacks and stating the obvious. He was a good friend of Betty's, but as Veronica so animatedly offered to take him in as her _best gay, _she grew quickly weary of the newcomer.

It wasn't until after escorting her to the office that they ran into her worst fear, Cheryl Blossom.

Everybody was aware of who and what the Blossoms were, but generally didn't speak on it. It was best to stay out of their way and, when necessary, give them what they wanted.

Cheryl's striking red hair seemed to light her milky white skin on fire while her eyes felt as if they went through anything she chose to glance at. She moved abnormally quickly, but not enough to make obvious what she was.

What gave her away the most was the way she seemed to float rather than walk. Sure her fit actually touched the ground, but did so in a way that Cheryl appeared weightless.

Stepping to the side, in order to not be between them, Betty made quick introductions.

"Veronica, this is Cheryl. She is captain of the vixens, our decorated cheer squad."

Cheryl chuckled menacingly, lacing her fingers together. "Oh sweet Betty, you know I'm far more than a mere cheer captain. I run this school and my family runs this town. Be warned, daughter of a sleazy conman, no one gets in my way."

Crossing her arms, Veronica fired back, "I didn't realize you and the rest of your blood thieving family could even venture outside during the day."

"There is a lot you don't know about my family, and if I were you, I would keep it that way."

Neither looked like they were going to back down when, like a saint on a mission, Jughead Jones swooped in. Flannel shirt around his waist and pin decorated beanie cut in the shape of a crown, made him stand out in a crowd. His distracting presence was sorely needed.

"Whats up ladies?"

"No one was talking to you, hobo." Cheryl replied coldly.

Veronica took a different route, with a sickly sweet voice and fluttering eyelashes.

"You are a welcome break from the Anne Rice novel I seem to have gotten stuck in. Hello there, I'm Veronica."

"Charmed" Jughead said, failing to hide the sarcasm. "Betty, are we still on for Pop's later?"

"I've lost interest in this sidebar." Cheryl flipped her hair and floated away.

Betty chose to ignore them and only answer Jug, "Yeah, and how's your dad?"

"Oh he's fine, you know him, not even a Ghoulie can take him out."

"That's good Jug, I'll see you later. I'm going to show Veronica to her first class."

"Yes, dogooder Betty, on her first mission of the day." Jughead gave an awkward bow and narrowly avoided Betty's playful smack.

When they finally arrived at the classroom, Veronica boldly asked, "What's a ghoulie?"

Betty thought for a moment, trying to figure out a short but accurate answer. "They are like the Blossoms, but much worse. Compared to them, the Blossoms are basically as human as you or I."

Veronica nodded, but still looked confused, as she should be. Even Betty, who lived in Riverdale her whole life, couldn't fully explain or understand the ghoulies. They were vile, insane creatures that masquerades as a local gang. Of course they were not to be confused with the serpents. Sure they also wore leather and caused their fare share of chaos, but they were human and, most, had morals.

For the moment, that was all Veronica needed to know. After all, she was new and not many people should be trusted in Riverdale.

Toni's day was going much like any other. Wake up, go to school, cause a bit of mayhem, and end up at the south side bar, The Whyt Wyrm. Even being in the serpents had become more about going through the motions than anything else.

She had been lured into the gang because of her grandpa's tall tales of vampires running wild and the small group of indigenous people that fought back with the only known weapon, the venom of a massasauga. Only the venom of that particular serpent could take down even the strongest vampire. For safety, a group of men began to gather regularly and used to the venom to take out any vampire preying on their tribe. They called themselves the serpents and her history began.

After the peace treaty with the Blossoms, nearly forty years prior, things quieted for the serpents. The peace treaty only covered the Blossom family, all other vampires that came near their land were still up for grabs.

Toni had never met a Blossom, mostly because the peace treaty only meant a cease fire, not that old wounds were healed or that there was even any understanding. They were still the enemy, and that was fine by her.

The ghoulies were both a whole different story and breed. While the Blossoms drank only from blood bags and willing donors, the ghoulies drained anything human. Whether it was a man, woman or child, they weren't picky and never left an ounce of blood to spare.

The Serpent's managed to keep them out of Riverdale, both the north and south side up until that point. Rumours of them growing restless, however, had been confirmed when several ghoulies were spotted circling the perimeter of Riverdale. For the moment, all the serpents could do was keep a close eye on them. Some members wanted to go after them, but most realized their dwindling numbers would not produce a victory for them.

Her days of checking on ghoulies and pouring beers were shaken up when FP, king of the serpents, announced they had been paid off for a simple job. They were asked to takeover and trash the drive in theater. It was true that the job wasn't exactly usual for them, but it seemed simple enough and they were all low on cash. Toni figured it was as good a job as any. She could use a break from the monotony, and trouble was her favorite extra curricular.

For the north side, there was nothing better to do than a movie at the drive in and a milkshake at Pop's. For the south side, there was nothing better to do than bother the north side. They had a funny relationship that way.

Unlike a lot of the southside, Toni didn't hold any ill will against the people of the north side. Sure they were annoying, stuck up and had a nasty case of tunnel-vision, but they never did anything specifically against her.

So while she was happy to pester them in the name of fun, thats where Toni drew the line. She joined the serpents to protect people from the ghoulies, not deal drugs and rob the north side. The Serpent's had lost their way, and she wasn't yet in a position to point that out.

Instead, like the good soldier she was, Toni marched into the drive in, large bucket of popcorn to toss and orders to bug as many people as possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Drive-In Chaos

Most of Riverdale was at the drive-in to watch The Shining. Though it was a town favorite, nobody was able to focus on the jarring thriller.

From the first scene, the Serpent's had begun disturbing as many people as possible. They threw mountains of popcorn and shouted at everyone. That escalated into incorrectly narrating the movie, banging on the metal trash cans and running in front of the screen several times.

It wasn't really all that clear why they chose that night in particular to become such a nuisance, but people were quickly becoming impatient.

Betty had gathered Archie, Kevin and the new girl Veronica to watch the movie with her. Jughead ran the projector and audio there, so he wasn't able to join them. They were squished into the bed of Kevin's truck, with Betty in the middle, when Veronica's quick to snap attitude showed itself for the first time.

Shimmying off their shared blanket, Veronica stood and stared intently at the gaggle of serpents behind them. Defiant chin out, and arms in the air she shouted, "hey, you know what happens to a snake when a louis vuitton heel steps on it? Shut the hell up or you'll find out."

"Veronica, what are you doing? You can't talk to them like that." Betty tried to warn, but through everyone's cheering, she was effectively drowned out.

"I'd like to do more than talk to that guy." Kevin said with the click of his tongue as he hopped over the edge if the truck bed. He headed for a guy with long black hair, slicked back, minus the few strands that fell across his forehead. "Don't eat all the popcorn, i'll be back."

Archie mumbled, "no he won't" around a mouthful of popcorn, never looking away from the movie.

All Betty wanted to was watch a movie with her friends and instead she got the serpents going wild and Veronica antagonizing them. Nothing was going to plan, which was never okay with her. To make matters worse, she saw Cheryl's cherry red impala making it's way through the maze of cars.

A simple night quickly turned into a complex event when Cheryl gracefully got out of the car, her hair flowing in the nonexistent wind.

"Make room outcasts, Cheryl has come for the show."

"Who speaks about themselves in the third person?" Veronica asked, refusing to move.

"Someone important. Not that you would know, obviously."

Betty and Archie had already obediently moved, knowing not to test her. Generally, Cheryl was all talk. They did not, however, want to find out what it looked like when she was pushed too far.

"Hello dear Betty" Cheryl said with what appeared to be a genuine smile as she settled between Archie and Betty.

"Hey Cheryl, big fan of the shining?"

"Oh yes, a movie about terrorizing random people. How could I not?

Betty chuckled uncomfortably, but Cheryl seemed to take it as actual amusement.

She said nothing to Archie but demanded Veronica move her _overgrown balloon head_. Veronica scoffed but complied with crossed arms. Maybe it wasn't what Betty wanted from her night, but Cheryl wasn't so bad and Jughead would be done with the movie soon. Until then her strained focus was on the remainder of the movie and her odd little life.

After a night of pestering northsiders at the drive-in, Toni was ready to call it a night. The rest of the serpents seemed to have a different plan. Calls for a round at the bar were heard from all. Knowing part of her duties included bartending, she sighed quietly to herself. True she loved her serpent brothers, but being surrounded by them constantly took a toll on her. For most of them, being in the serpents was their only interest. That wasn't the case for her.

Toni loved photography and art. What she wouldn't give for a few hours in her studio to be alone and work in peace. Instead, she doodled in study hall and tagged every bridge in the southside with her own brand of graffiti. Most of the women in the serpents were girlfriends of one of the gang members, rather than actual members themselves.

Because of that separation, she didn't really have a bond with the women. Giving up on dating long ago, she just tried to do what was expected of her and find happiness along the way. It was the last part she struggled with.

With a satisfying rumble, her thoughts of inspiration were interrupted when a car came within inches of where she stood.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Other serpents chimed in, threatening to do everything from steal the tires off the car to flipping out their knives menacingly.

The girl driving offered only a wave and wide grin as she passed, her vibrant red hair blowing behind her.

"Who was that anyway?" Toni asked Sweet Pea, her fellow serpent.

"You don't recognize her?" Sweet Pea asked, clicking shut his knife. "That's the youngest Blossom, Cheryl."

"What is she doing here? Doesn't she have a batcave to tend to or something?"

Toni tried to muster up the hate she was supposed to feel for Cheryl, but couldn't find anything resembling it within her.

Sweet Pea began to walk away, but not before saying, "Even blood thieves like a horror movie now and again. They probably invented horror movies. Don't worry about it. As long as she behaves we don't have a problem."

Except they did have a problem. No one told her a creature such as Cheryl could be so captivating. _Maybe that was part of how they lured in food, _Toni thought. She wasn't willing to accept the alternative. It would mean that she was just captivating all on her own. No one person should have that much power.

The elders always said to stay away from the Blossoms unless absolutely necessary. That could be why she was warned so often. After all, if nearly being run over by a car left her curious rather than angry, she probably should stay away from the Blossoms.

Even later, once they left the drive-in for the comforts of their own territory at the bar, Cheryl was still on her mind. Spotting her grandpa at the end of the bar, Toni decided to give in to her curiosity, strictly for informational purposes.

"Hey grandpa, can I get you a drink?"

"I think an old man like me should know his limits. I'll just finish this last one."

Toni thought for a moment. Her grandpa looked relaxed and had clearly already had several drinks. If there was a best time to ask questions about old wounds, it had to be then.

"I was actually wondering, while I had you here, could you tell me more about the Blossoms?"

His eyes grew wide while he stood quickly enough to make the stool squeak in protest. "Why, what are they doing? Did they come for you? Are they on the way now?"

"No, no. Nothing like that Grandpa. It's ok just sit please." She poured him another beer as he settled, going unnoticed by the paranoid man.

"Well what is it then? You know the stories."

"I know the kid version you told me when I was younger. I saw one of them tonight. She wasn't...she just wasn't what I expected to see after what i've heard."

"Okay" The man nodded. "You know the basics. Your great great grandpa and his people lived here for generations at peace. They hunted, grew their crops and loved their family. We weren't beasts or savages."

He paused to sip his beer while Toni waved away thirsty serpents.

"One day, when the ground was cool and the flowers closed for the season, a strange man wandered onto our lands. They found him and everything he wore very odd. But the chief was a curious man, and let the man come to him unharmed. They offered him food and water, he took none of them. I remember my grandfather telling me the man looked as if he were on fire, and they thought the food might burn up in him anyway."

"On fire? Because of the Blossom red hair?"

"Yes, yes the hair. Before then, that color was never seen on a person before. They were wrong to assume he wasn't a threat. Some of the hunters disagreed he was a man of worth. So one night they snuck to where the man was supposed to be sleeping, hoping to scare him out of their village and surrounding lands. Instead, they were slaughtered, every one of them!"

He banged his fists on the bar, bringing other people into his tall tale.

"How did they know it was him?"

"He walked to the fire circle, where the chief sat around his village, covered in their blood. In one hand was the head of their best hunter, in the other was the head of a child. He said to them that he had been offended, and only wished to enjoy the land as they did. For their error, he took three lives, and would return each month to take three more."

By this point, most of the bar went quiet and people started to surround her grandpa, the oldest living serpent. The stories of the Blossoms were rarely told, some of the younger serpents had never even heard the full story. So they all listened, with bated breath.

"Did he come back."

"The Chief waited for the moon to rise in the same part of the night for the man to return. He gathered his hunters to make a circle around the women, children and elders. But it didn't matter that they made new spears or stayed awake through the night. The man did return, with him was a whole family of fireheads, as my grandpa called them. One woman, about the same age as the man, one girl nearly full grown, and and old woman that moved far too fast for her age.

The man and wife tore two heads off the nearest hunters to them and grabbed a third man for the girl. The village stood in fear. They chose their third victim, and supposed the awful family would go away after they took him. But the girl did not take her victim as the man and wife told her. She said she held little interest in their hunt and was gone in the blink of an eye. One second there were four of them, then only three.

The old woman also did not take a victim, but she laughed into the night and watched with joy as the man and woman bit the hunters neck, his skin turning pale with each passing second."

Toni was stunned, she only ever heard the summarized story that a young mind could deal with. Never the true horror of the first Blossom meeting.

"How many months did they return?"

"They came back three more times, but only the man and woman, the old woman returned once more. On their third time they gathered all the people, they lined them up to choose which they wanted.

As the woman stepped around the fire she stepped on a massasauga. They are the deadliest serpents in the forest, but the village assumed the fireheads would come to no harm from them. They move with such speed, and their strength is unimaginable. But the woman angered the serpent who bit her as she chose who to eat for the night, and she collapsed.

Her leg bagan to turn blue while she screamed louder than an anguished wolf. The man took her in his arms, disappearing. The hunters knew what to do after that. They set traps for the massasauga, milking their fangs for their needed venom. The put it on spears and knives, spikes and even under their fingernails."

Some of them men of the bar loudly cheered and banged their pool sticks, as if the original hunters had much to do with them.

"The next time they returned, the village was ready. The fireheads were hesitant, and left quickly that night, taking only one victim. From then on, they never returned to the village, only taking wanderers in the woods on occasion. That was until new visitors came to our land, forcing us to go further from the river. They brought their guns and horses, taking the land for themselves. They built houses and a little school. They put up a sign and pushed us further away once more. Later the fireheads were seen in this town. They were called the Blossom's and they named the town Riverdale. But the hunters never stopped trying to protect their people from the Blossom's, gathering venom. They were known to the people of Riverdale as the serpents."

Draining the last of his beer, he slammed the cup down as if he hadn't just told them the most horrifying story of all. The worst part about the whole ordeal was that it was true.

"How did you ever come to a peace agreement with them?"

Fumbling for his keys, he slurred out, "A story for another day my beautiful granddaughter."

She had more to learn, but what she knew so far was that Cheryl didn't do this, her parents and grandma did.


	3. Chapter 3: Nearly Murder In The Night

The night was dark, the outlook on life darker still. This was never more evident than when the first drop of blood in a long gruesome trail splashed onto the old cobblestone road in town. Fred Andrews was discovered by a late night jogger, both wrists slit, laying in a pool of his own blood. Given the scene, it was assumed he was dead until the ambulance arrived and announced, with relief, that Fred still had a pulse. It was weak, and his skin was turning sickly pale, but he was alive.

On the other side of town, his son Archie was rushing to the hospital, heart in his throat and stomach in knots. Tossing and turning with worry over a looming test, turned into full blown panic when his phone rang in the late night quiet. Riverdale never felt so vast until he was battling time and unfortunately placed traffic lights to get to the hospital. Calling his friends along the way, Archie finally reached the hospital with a tear stained face and shaking hands.

Grabbing the first doctor he could find Archie asked, "My dad, where is he? Fred Andrews. I was just called and they said something happened to him, please sir. Help me."

A tall man with a kind face and dark complexion stopped Archie in his crazed tracks.

"You're Archie then? Good, I'm glad you're here. Yes your father is here and we are working on him now. He has lost a lot of blood, and we aren't sure what happened to him yet, but I promise we are doing everything we can."

"But he is going to be alright, right?" Archie pleaded.

"We are getting donor blood in him just as fast as his body will allow. Right now he needs some time to recover and we need to assess if there is any other damage. I would stay close so we can update you as soon as we know more."

"Yeah, of course." Archie nodded but was clearly distracted as he found the nearest chair to sit on. How could he have been worried about some stupid test? It felt unimportant in the moment, as did everything. Everything but his father of course.

Archie was waiting to call his mother until after he spoke to the doctor, though he assumed he would have more information. Instead he had more questions than answers and dreaded making that call. Before he could contemplate what to say any further, his friends walked into the waiting room, looking just as frenzied as he felt.

Betty was first, wrapping him in a tight hug and assuring him everything would be alright. Jughead lightly punched him on the shoulder while asking if he needed anything. Kevin nodded from afar and looked generally uncomfortable, while an unfamiliar face bobbed in the background.

"Oh yeah" Betty clarified, this is Veronica, we were just leaving pops when you called. She's new in town, part of the Lodge family."

"Hi" Archie said flatly, he wasn't in the mood for introductions or socializing.

"Well, I am going to leave you bunch be. Archie, my mom knew your dad in high school. The Lodges give their thoughts and prayers for a speedy recovery."

Archie could only nod as Betty stepped away to speak to a nurse and Veronica walked down the hall to the exit, the click of her heels echoing long after she was gone.

Kevin sat down with him, crossing and uncrossing his legs, as he asked what everybody wanted to know.

"So do you like, know what happened to Fred yet?"

"No, nobody seems to know. All the doctors will tell me is that he lost a lot of blood. I guess the police will tell me more when they come speak to me. I'm surprised they aren't here yet actually."

Betty sat in the seat across from Archie and reached for his hand. "They were in the town square when we passed by. It was completely closed off, we had to take a back road to get here. I'm sure they are just trying to figure out what happened to your dad before they come here. I'm sure your dad will be fine Arch."

"Closed off, why was it closed off? I just need to know what happened to him."

Archie stood and began pacing, with his fingers angrily combing through his already disheveled hair.

"Maybe it was an accident and they just needed to verify what happened. I didn't see his car, maybe he was walking and a car bumped him. It's dark in the square at night, only Pop's is open."

"I don't want to guess Betty, I need to know."

Kevin stood suddenly, stuttering an offer for coffee, or maybe hot chocolate. Archie didn't answer the offer, but with a nod from Betty he hurriedly made his way down the hall.

"I know you're scared and upset, but driving yourself crazy isn't going to help. Your dad needs focus right now, and the police will be here soon to talk to you."

"No, I need answers. If no one wants to give them to me I will go find them myself."

He moved to leave just as the entry doors swung open revealing sheriff Keller and two of his deputies.

"He there son, Kevin called me, said you were upset and wanted to talk to me. I was already on my way here. Why don't we sit down so we can talk?"

"Fine" Archie conceded "What happened to my dad?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out now. A jogger found him in the town square, his wrists were slit and he was in rough shape. I came to ask you, had Fred been acting any differently lately? Like he was sad or upset maybe?"

"Wait, you don't think he did this himself do you?" Betty asked before Archie had the chance to.

"Not many people attack a person by slitting their wrists in the middle of town and walking away Betty."

"Well not many people slit their own wrists in the middle of town either Sheriff. Someone had to have done this to him, and you need to find who. You're wasting time asking about him instead of finding who did this."

"We have to look into all possibilities. Now is there anyone who you would consider to be Fred's enemy?"

Archie and Betty looked to Jughead who had previously been sitting quietly in the seat next to Betty.

"I'm sorry Jug, but he's the only one I can think of. But I'm not saying he did it"

Jughead leaned forward, refusing to look at anyone but the Sheriff. "My dad was fired by Fred a few months back, he was stealing from the job. I'm not saying he's perfect, but I know he didn't do this. He's too busy drowning himself in another bottle to commit to anything, or anyone."

The Sheriff nodded to a deputy who scribbled down something quickly in a small notebook. "I hope you understand we still have to talk to him. I'm sure you're right. I've known FP a long time and know he's capable of a lot, but I don't see him being capable of this. In the meantime, Archie, if you can think of anyone else please give me a call, anytime."

Archie only crossed his arms in response, which was mirrored by Jughead in a clear move of offense.

It wasn't until after the Sheriff had left and Kevin came back with a tray of coffee and hot chocolate did Archie finally speak.

"They would have found out anyway Jughead. I know your dad didn't do this but I had to mention it before Keller found out from someone else."

Jughead stood and nodded with downcast eyes. "I hope your dad pulls through. I'm gonna head home for the night. I'll call you later Betty."

He left before anyone could respond, but with everyone already on edge, Jughead was the least of Archie's worries.

Toni and the rest of the serpents were called to do patrols of the town. There was an attack in the middle of Riverdale and the elders were buzzing. It wasn't a confirmed vampire attack, but they were an high alert just incase. The attack didn't make sense as a Vampire attack to her, but it wasn't her call.

She knew she would be dead tired in the morning, but South Side High didn't really demand much of her attention span anyhow. Toni always wondered what her life would be like if she had been born on the north side. Would she be a cheerleader with perfect grades and an art scholarship? Or would she be just as out of place there as she felt on the south side. She knew it was probably the latter of the two options.

Yes she loved her grandparents and her brothers and sisters of the serpents, but she didn't feel the same sense of home and belonging that they did. She would do what was expected of her, but would always wonder, _what if there's more_?

More than slinging beers and odd jobs of chaos for money. More than graffiti and low expectations from life. But how could they have anything but low expectations when life had provided so little to celebrate. Life itself was worth celebrating, she knew that, but beyond that most basic need, what else was there?

Toni was a little lost on her own thoughts as she made her second lap around Pop's, the neon glow making her pink hair even more vibrant on her shoulders, and nearly ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going, south side scum."

"Oh keep your fangs in Blossom."

"Who says I even have fangs? Care to find out?"

Toni laughed, not feeling threatened in the slightest.

"Careful there Cheryl, active threats violates the peace treaty. Then again so does attacking Fred Andrews in the town square. Have anything you'd like to fess up to?"

Toni tried to ask with as much force as she could muster, but she was honestly a little distracted by Cheryl's hair. It was like fire flickering in the wind. It just wasn't natural, and yet completely enthralling.

"I just got here, I don't even know what you're talking about. Anyway, you're more boring than anticipated, tootles." Chery opened the door to pops with a jingle and floated into the diner with a smile.

Toni hopped back and forth on her feet, wondering if she should follow. _There was an attack, and Cheryl would be one of the suspects_, she reasoned.

With a huff, Toni yanked open the door and stomped to Cheryl's booth.

"I wasn't done questioning you."

"Well I was done talking to you, that's good enough for me."

Planting her feet, she tried her best to be as assertive as her small frame allowed.

"Fred Andrews was found with slashed wrists in a pool of his own blood. I need to know if that was you or any of your family members."

"I thought being a serpents meant you knew how we worked, if you can't even get that right then what are you good for? Obviously that wasn't us. We are on a steady diet of blood bags and the occasional milkshake, not townsfolk."

A weary looking waitress appeared with a notepad and shaking pen. "What can I get you two tonight?"

Toni moved to speak, making sure the waitress knew this was an argument not a late night meal, but Cheryl proudly spoke first.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake and fries. As for you" She glanced at Toni with a small grin "You look like a chocolate milkshake kind of girl. Am I right?"

"I don't want a damn…"

"Yes, she will have a chocolate shake and a side of fries as well."

The waitress nodded and muttered a quick "Of course" before hurrying behind the counter.

"Well you can't very well enjoy your delicious milkshake standing now can you?"

"I don't want to eat I want answers so I can get back to my patrol."

Cheryl laughed this song like laughter and fiddled with a napkin in front of her.

"You would be remiss if you didn't question a Blossom so near to the crime scene now wouldn't you? Besides you need your strength to patrol the town needlessly. You may as well fuel yourself before returning while you question me."

Toni held an internal battle of wills until she finally decided the elders would want Cheryl to be fully questioned. She sat down, across from Cheryl, but sat on the very edge of the booth so she could run quickly if need be. The Blossoms had been quiet for some time, but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous, that Cheryl wasn't dangerous.

"I didn't know vampires could even have food."

"We can" Cheryl said, continuing to fiddle with the napkin "But we don't need to. If all you had to drink to stay alive was blood you would want a milkshake and fries too."

Toni laughed despite herself but took note of the new information.

"So why do you think it's pointless to patrol?"

Before Cheryl could answer, their fries and shakes were placed quickly on the table. The waitress all but ran away, failing to ask if they needed anything else.

"Service these days is just terrible."

"Maybe just the service for you" Toni noted.

Cheryl nodded solemnly and took a long sip of her milkshake. "There may be something to that."

Silence sat between them for several seconds before Cheryl finally answered Toni's question.

"It's a waste of time because last time I checked, the serpents only deal with my kind, and it wasn't an attack from my kind."

"Just because it wasn't a Blossom doesn't mean it wasn't a vampire."

"Again you fail to see our purpose in attack of humans. You said Fred was found with slashed wrists and in a pool of his own blood. We don't need to slash wrists and blood is sacred, we don't leave a mess like that."

"Well" Toni struggled to find an opposing point "It could have just been a really sloppy vampire."

"Oh dear ignorant serpent girl, I've been around a lot longer than I care to admit. In all that time I have never seen one of my kind make that sort of a scene, it's just not how we work. Besides, just s few minutes ago you didn't even know my kind could eat food, imagine what else you don't know"

Maybe Cheryl was right on that account, but she wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Instead she dunked her fries into her shake, ignoring Cheryl's horrified look and ate them one by one, thinking with each bite.

It probably wasn't Cheryl and she made a good point about how they take victims, but it still made no sense. A mugger or angry attacker wouldn't carefully slash Fred's wrists. So if not vampires, who, or what was it?


	4. Chapter 4: Another One Bites The Dust

The town of Riverdale was still recovering from the surprise attack on Fred Andrews when another attack only one town over rocked everyone's false sense of safety. While Fred was preparing to leave the hospital and return to the comfort of his home, Riverdale High's music teacher Miss Grundy was attacked and killed in her own home.

Greendale was a similar town to Riverdale, small, quiet and close-knit. Despite the fact that both towns were so small and close together, nobody really seemed to know the young teacher. By all accounts, she was a good teacher and a pleasant person. But as the news broke about her murder, people quickly realized they knew nothing about the woman. Before her nearly two years teaching in Riverdale, no one had any information.

It would be easy to blame both attacks on the same attacker, and maybe it made people feel better to think there was only one angry monster in their midst. Instead, logic prevailed and people wondered if her mysterious past was in fact the reason for her demise. No one seemed to mourn her, rather they panicked about the increasing bloodshed.

The first headline at The Register was, _**Newcomer killed in Greendale!**_

That's all she was to them, a story and a warning for the new town boogie man.

Though in this case, there were several differences in the way the attack was carried out. There was a neighbor who noticed two odd things that night. The first being how often Miss Grundy gave private lessons late at night with one boy in particular, the second was a man in a black hood leaping through the back window merely hours before the body was discovered.

As it turns out the neighbor did call police on suspicion of breaking and entering, but he was the man that cried wolf. The local police had a file of random calls from the man several inches thick, all of which turned out to be nothing more than a curious raccoon or his own menacing shadow. It wasn't until she didn't show up for work that the call was taken more seriously. A quick welfare check turned into a massive crime scene/ Geraldine Grundy was found strangled with a cello bow and two slit wrists. Pools of blood and knocked over furniture littered her ironically named living room.

People's worst fear, murder, had returned to haunt them all.

Classes at Riverdale High ended early after news about their music teacher made it's way through the halls along with a whisper of fear that settled on them all.

Sitting in the common room as usual were Betty and Jughead, Archie and Veronica tagged along, capturing the attention of Kevin.

While Jughead idly complained about how many people he had to see cry all day, Archie simply stared off into the distance, not seeming to pay much attention.

"Was she a teacher here long?" Veronica asked, genuinely confused by the groups lack of a reaction.

"No she was only here a couple years, and she didn't live in Riverdale." Said Betty as she stood and began to pace slowly from end to end of the dated area rug.

"Well, I guess if there is a way a music teacher would prefer to go out, it would be by means of an instrument."

Everyone turned to Jughead, upset by his callous comment.

"Not cool Jug." Betty snapped back.

"What? We all have heard the rumors."

Veronica sat up, now with her interest fully piqued. "My my, what sort of rumors could a place like this have about a woman like that?"

As resident gossip expert, it was Kevin's turn to step up. "She gave a lot of _private_ lessons to several young men here at school and even at home. Even her neighbor saw someone leaving her house from a late night lesson at her place. No one could ever prove anything, but I gotta say, if I had a chance for a private lesson with any of those guys, I would have taken it. Archie, you took lessons with Miss Grundy didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. It wasn't like that though. She was pretty hands on, so who knows." Archie twiddled his thumbs and ruffled his hair before deciding to continue with a much lower tone. "I don't think that had anything to do with it. I mean think about it. Whoever attacked her is probably who attacked my dad, and he's never done anything wrong, not like that. They have to have something in common to both be attacked though right?"

Betty stopped pacing, knowing Archie was about to go on one of his rants if she didn't stop him. "Your dad was attacked in town, she was attacked in her home a town over, and she was murdered. Who's to say it is even the same person that went after her?"

"That's what I need to find out, my dad isn't safe until the guy is found. He comes home today and and no one has found his attacker or any other information yet. I'm going to the Sheriff's station, I need answers."

"I'll take you" Kevin offered "I should take my dad some lunch anyway, I know he's working crazy hard and probably hasn't eaten."

"Maybe he isn't working hard enough, he hasn't found anything or anyone yet."

Kevin cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips tightly. "I'm gonna let that go, only because of your dad. Just know I'm worried about my dad too, and he knows more than anyone how badly this guy needs to be caught."

Archie shook his head, but still put on his jacket and followed Kevin out.

"Wow" Veronica said, packing up her bag to go. "And here I thought Riverdale was going to be boring compared to New York."

"Welcome to Riverdale" Betty muttered as she forcibly pulled Jughead away from the vending machine. "Why don't we go to Pop's for lunch before we all head home. I know my mom will be at home going crazy with conspiracy theories for The Register. I'd like to delay that, and we should probably get some real food into Jughead."

"Agreed, to Pop's we go!" Jughead expectedly declared.

With silent agreement from Veronica, they all headed out, not knowing what was in store for them as they left.

Walking to Pop's turned out to be more of an adventure than they bargained for. Along the way they passed several makeshift check points guarded by angry serpents warning them to get home before dark.

Jughead was first to ask what was going on, as the son of FP, the serpent king, he was the only one the serpents would speak to.

"Hey Sweet Pea, what are you guys doing out here?"

A tall guy in a serpents jacket, not much older than them, stomped over to them looking overly alert. His dark hair that was usually slicked back fell in messy strands over his forehead matching the wild look in his eyes.

"There's been two attacks in one week, this is where we step in. The Sheriff can't do anything about it so we will. There are serpents on every corner, we will be here all night. So get home before dark, we take down anyone on the street after sundown. We're gonna find this blood sucker and send it back to hell where it belongs."

"Wait these aren't vampire attacks, why are the serpents involved? And why didn't my dad tell me any of this?"

"You and your old man don't talk much. Maybe if you came home he would tell you something."

Jughead moved quickly to Sweet Pea, pushing him backwards with a rough shove. "Maybe if he put down the bottle I would. I don't see him out here patrolling the streets. What is he too drunk and stuck on his own couch to help?"

Sweet Pea towered above Jughead, but with clear restraint, stepped to the side. "Miss Grundy and Fred both had their wrists slit and we think it's the vampires trying to cover their tracks. We will find the rogue vampire. Why don't _you_ go get a milkshake with your girlfriend or something. Just get her home before dark."

Jughead seemed to weigh his options for a moment before deflating his chest and giving a quick nod of reluctant agreement.

As they walked further on they ran into more serpents and saw a large group of people outside the sheriff station.

"I wonder what's going on there. Was there another attack?" Betty asked, choosing not to comment what just happened with Jughead.

"It's probably just people complaining about all the serpents." Jughead muttered.

Once they got closer, they could see the Sheriff standing on the stairs, trying his best to calm the surrounding people down. Finally, one of the deputies handed him a bullhorn and things only got worse from there.

"I know you are all upset about the attack on Fred and Miss Grundy. I am working on Fred's case tirelessly and working closely with Greendale police on Miss Grundy's case. We will find who is responsible for these attacks and bring them to justice. We cannot do that with all of you here shouting at us instead of letting us work. Please, just go home. Lock your doors tonight and try not to leave after dark unless you absolutely have to. Again we are working as hard as we can and if anyone has any helpful information please call the hotline."

A man holding a gigantic sign stating, _not in my town, _climbed onto the roof of a nearby car and shouted, "I have a helpful tip for you Sheriff, how about you go arrest every Blossom up at Thornhill. It's the blood suckers that got Fred Hurt and Grundy killed, go and get them!"

The crowd roared in agreement and surged forward towards the Sheriff with menacing intent.

"Now there has been not one single piece of evidence that points to the Blossoms. I know you are all scared and want this attacker brought in, but accusing the wrong people will not help this matter."

A woman Betty couldn't see shouted "They aren't people. Bring them in!"

After that the whole crowd began chanting _bring them in_, inching closer to the Sheriff and his deputies. The Sheriff was left with no choice but the retreat into the station, locking the doors as they went. They hoped the crowd would dissipate on their own, but should have known better than that.

Turning around, Betty found Veronica hanging up her phone and putting it back in her purse.

"I just called my driver, Daddy texted and said he wants me home. No need for his little girl to be in danger out here."

"Yeah we should probably all head home. Jug, will you walk me?"

"I can take you, but your mom won't be there."

"How do you know that?" Asked Betty.

"Because" He pointed towards the front of the crowd pushing against the Sheriff's doors. "She's a little busy."

Sure enough Betty's mom, Alice, was at the very front of the crowd, phone camera out and fist pounding the front door. It seemed that wherever there was trouble, Alice was always at the front of it, all in the name of journalism. Truthfully, Betty just thought her mother was insatiably nosey, and simply turned that unfortunate quality into a career at the town's paper.

Regardless of her mother's involvement, Betty thought it best to stick to the plan and head home, especially after Archie and Kevin joined them. After squeezing their way through the crowd, Kevin announced it was chaos inside and out and they should head home.

Kevin and Veronica went one way, Veronica offering him a ride home as the Sheriff's son probably wasn't safe wandering the streets. The rest of them went towards Betty and Archie's house, with the promise that Jughead would be fed if he came along.

What none of them knew was that the chaos they just walked through was only the beginning. The town as they knew it would crumble before them, it was only a matter of time.

Riverdale was a ghost town once the sun set. Despite the crowds and angry neighbors shouting, they all tucked tail and went home before dark as both the Sheriff and serpents asked. The streets were covered in serpents from the south side all the way to the north side. They had all hoped it was the night they would catch this attacker and the bloodshed would be over.

Everyone had their assignments, Toni quickly volunteered to patrol near Pop's, because she knew that route and no other reason. That's what she told her fellow serpents anyway. The truth was far more complicated. The trouble with the truth is that sometimes one doesn't even know nor understand their own truth. Toni knew she needed to question Cheryl again if she came across her. What she didn't know, at least not for sure, is why else she wanted to see her. Was is just professional curiosity, an attraction to fear, or a whole other attraction altogether?

Maybe she didn't know the why aspect, but she did know who, and where. All Toni knew about Cheryl was that she was a very old vampire and liked milkshakes. So naturally, she started at Pop's.

Her hopes were dashed when Sweet Pea called to say Thornhill was surrounded by deputies for safety. Though she didn't know if it was for their safety or the safety of the town. Either way, Cheryl would be stuck at Thornhill, and she would be patrolling around Pop's for no reason. No reason except to catch a murderer of course. She forced herself to remember the true reason she was there.

It was true there was a murderer on the loose, but the last attack was in Greendale. The serpents influence began and ended in Riverdale, she wasn't sure how much success they would have. But doing something felt better than waiting for something else to happen.

Toni began circling Pop's with her head on a swivel and moving slightly faster in the shadows of the backside of Pop's. Several laps in, a flash of something crossed her vision, the neon glow of Pop's sign momentarily disturbed.

Toni opened her switchblade with a small click and shouted into the night "Who's there? Show yourself now and I'll think about taking it easy on you."

"Are you always so dramatic, or is this just a show for me? Either way I'm impressed."

Cheryl slid out of the shadows, her milky white skin glowing in the moonlight, and hair in a loose braid to one side. It took a minute for Toni to realize what was so out of place. Cheryl was wearing all black, from her leather jacket to a tight, form fitting tank top, down to her tights and knee high boots. All black, with her fiery red hair as the only relief of color. It was unlike Cheryl to dress so muted, but Toni couldn't find a thing that disappointed her regardless.

"Thornhill is surrounded, how did you get out without being noticed?" Toni asked, willing her voice not to break from either fear or whatever the other feeling was rising inside her.

"How did you know my house was surrounded? Did you come to visit?"

Cheryl's voice was teasing, but the question was real. She knew to get her answers, she would have to provide some of her own.

"Serpents are patrolling all of Riverdale, it to be expected that your family's whereabouts would be noted." She didn't need to know that Toni ordered two new Serpents to make their rounds near Thornhill. She especially didn't need to know that Toni couldn't honestly say what her full reasoning was.

"I did notice plenty of snakes scurrying around town. One has to take care not to step on them. They didn't notice me and neither did the deputies watching my house. If I can get around my mother without her noticing then I can get around anyone."

"I noticed you." Toni said bravely.

"Let me rephrase, no one notices me if I don't want them to. It's how I've gotten through life thus far."

Toni considered her options for a moment and decided to play nice. It would be easier to get answers that way, she reasoned.

"Sounds like a sad way to go through life."

Cheryl shrugged and turned to Pop's door. "Nothing a milkshake can't cure. Besides...you look famished. Lets eat."

It wasn't so much of an invitation as it was an expectation for Toni to join her, but nevertheless, she followed Cheryl in.

After Cheryl ordered for herself she paused, looking at Toni carefully. "A little birdy told me that you prefer to order for yourself."

Nodding slowly, Toni ordered her own food, though it was the same as what Cheryl ordered for her previously, she preferred to do things herself.

The waitress ran away just as quickly as the last time, leaving Toni to ask. "What little birdy told you that?"

"You did of course." Cheryl began folding their napkins, avoiding looking at Toni.

"I never said that."

Cheryl passed over the napkin, now folded into an origami swan, and chuckled her sing song laughter. "You didn't have to say it. I saw it, and heard it."

"Wait," Toni moved to stand "Can you read minds?"

"Not exactly no. Why? Have something to hide?"

Settling back in, Toni was still cautious, "I'm a serpent and you're a Blossom. I have plenty to hide."

They sat silently for a few moments, Cheryl sipping on her milkshake once it came. She seemed to be thinking, but what it was, Toni couldn't tell.

"Sometimes I wish people could read my mind. It would remove the burden of choosing what to say or what not to say. There's no choice in the matter. Then again, people are already terrified of me, perhaps it's best."

She wasn't sure what to say to that. She was sure, however, that at least a small part of her wanted to comfort Cheryl. She more felt bad for her than scared. Although it wasn't logical, she let her guard down, just a little, and hoped that Cheryl really couldn't read minds.

They ate mostly in silence, until Cheryl decided to pluck the Cherry out of her milkshake popping it into her mouth, stem and all, with a smile. Toni barely had time to blink when Cheryl was removing the stem that was tied into a neat knot and set it on the table.

"There are some benefits to being like me. Now come, I have to show you something."

"More of your knot tying abilities?" She asked before she could help herself.

"You couldn't handle my knot tying, I assure you."

Hopping up, Cheryl Clarified to Toni's stupefied look, "I'm going to prove to you that this attacker isn't me. In order to do that, I have to show you something. Lets go."

"But I have to patrol…"

"I won't let anything eat you."

"What if you're the one eating people?"

Leaning down with her face inches from Toni's Cheryl sucked in a breath. "In this case, I'm not eating anyone." Standing back up and raising her voice several octaves she added "Scouts honor."

Toni had no idea why, but against all reason and training, she followed Cheryl outside.

"I didn't realize you showing me something that requires a midnight hike through the woods. If you're going to murder me just do it now instead of torturing me with exercise."

"I would carry you, but something tells me you would object."

Cheryl was floating along, and Toni was pretty sure her feet were not actually touching the ground. She however had been stabbed by several twigs and sweating for the past twenty minutes. None of that mattered because Cheryl was right, she would object.

"It's not much further. Maybe if you didn't have so many unnecessary layers on you wouldn't be weighted down and could move faster. Humans have always worn more layers than necessary, it makes no sense to me."

"It's called...fashion" Toni puffed out while detangling her flannel shirt from the branch that ripped it from her waist.

"For the record, j'adore your flannel mesh aesthetic, but I call it impractical, not fashion."

Toni scoffed in annoyance but quickly changed her mind about arguing when they reached a clearing.

"You wanted to show me the serpent initiation grounds?"

"I wanted to show you where I made a decision a long time ago." Cheryl countered while picking a twig from Toni's hair.

"I don't understand."

"Well then sit and let me explain."

Toni wanted to protest the order, but her legs hurt from the hike and she was tired. Instead she sat on a log facing the empty fire pit. She shivered for exactly one second before the pit roared to life despite no one touching it.

"It's to set the mood for this story."

"You can set fires with your mind? Like a physic dragon or something?"

"It's a gift, but I'm no dragon."

Cheryl sat on the log across from Toni and stared into the fire.

"I told you I made a decision here long ago. I'm sure you're familiar with why the serpents use this as initiation grounds?"

Toni recalled her grandpa telling her about when the Blossom's first came to their lands and what they did to reveal themselves, killing countless of their hunters and other tribe members. They chose that spot as the initiation grounds so they would never forget why the serpents were forced into existence. Yes, she remembered well, but only nodded in agreement, not wanting to anger her.

"Well I have to go a little further back into history to explain fully." Cheryl settled and crossed her arms and legs, again staring into the fire as she recalled her own past.

"I once had a brother. A twin brother in fact. His name was Jason. We were inseparable while we were human. He was my everything, and my tether to reality when all I wanted to do was run from it and our cruel family.

One day, everything changed all at once. My father was changed into...what we are now. He changed my mother to be at his side, my nana rose to keep her company, and me. Though his reasoning for changing me had more to do with eternal control over me rather than any misguided sense of love or family.

I protested being changed after what I saw had become of my mother and nana, my father was always a monster, so changing into what we are now didn't make much difference."

Cheryl paused as a cautious deer passed through the clearing, Cheryl hearing it long before Toni ever saw it.

"When my brother found out I didn't want to be changed we made a plan to fake our deaths and run away. But our plan was thwarted when my mother found us conspiring about our flight from that awful family. As punishment, I was changed, and Jason wasn't. Jason was made to live out a mortal life and grow old, while we stayed ageless. I was forced to watch my brother grow old and die out of pure spite. He had a wife and children, some of his descendants live in this very town.

But despite his full life, it was short next to mine, which is when I realized the true punishment. It wasn't to watch him grow old and die, it was to life an eternity without him, utterly alone in this world."

Toni wanteds to say something, anything, but there were no words. Cheryl clearly had more to say, so she stayed silent, holding in all the comfort she wanted to give.

"Eventually, after my father had his fun watching Jason die, he decided he wanted to erect his own village. A place here he could declare himself king and rule it with the same cruelty his ruled his family with. We arrived here, in this very clearing. We discovered natives here, your people. I stated that we should go, go where there are no people, and start our settlement on fresh land. But because it was my idea, he rejected it.

First he spoke to your elders alone. Figuring out who they were and what they had that could be useful. Then he was discovered for what he really is, and canceled his own long term plan for a shorter one, inhalation."

Toni knew this part, but never had the opportunity to hear it from someone who was actually there, and was on the opposite side at that.

"He had planned to toy with you all, killing a few of you each month until you were wiped out, time is no issue for us after all. But before he could really get started, two things happened. The first, I defied him. He ordered me to kill and I denied him the satisfaction. They weren't food and I wasn't hungry, he just wanted to torture your people. I wanted no part in it and I had hoped if I protested enough my mother or nana would see reason and we would leave. Instead I realized they were just as needlessly cruel as him.

They went ahead with the plan but then the second thing happened, my mother was bitten by a serpent. Never before had anything injured us to that extent. We heard rumors of something that had that power but never came across it, until by chance we did, right here.

We fled that night, took care of my mother and sent in humans to take over the land. But it was right here, that night that I made a decision. I already knew I wasn't like them. I don't claim to be perfect and I've done plenty of things that would make you hate me, but I'm not like them."

Toni wondered what those things were and if she would really hate her for them. This wasn't a life she chose. Wouldn't anyone forced into a corner do things they normally wouldn't? But she didn't ask. Partially because she didn't really want to know the details, but mostly because she didn't want to make Cheryl relive them. It didn't make much sense, but the same sort of protection she felt for her serpent family, she felt stirring for Cheryl.

Though Cheryl still had more story to tell, and who knows what the ending would be.

"Despite knowing what they were like and knowing I was different, it took that night for me to understand. I had to do everything I could to take them down from within. They are the family I was forced to endure, nothing more. They are monsters and while I'm not perfect, I try everyday to be everything they are not. Nobody has really given me that opportunity to be good, and do the right thing, but I look for it every day.

Jason is gone, but I still feel him with me. I have the good of both of us within me. It isn't always easy to remember it's there, but it is. Toni...I'm trying to tell you these attacks aren't me. I can't say for sure that it wasn't my family but I really don't think so, it's not their style. What I can tell you one hundred percent is that I couldn't do that, never could."

Against Toni's better judgement she joined Cheryl on the log across from her and looked as deeply into Cheryl's eyes as she could see. Not at all sure what she was looking for, she was forced to look away from the intensity she saw.

"The serpents think it was your family, or at least a local vampire."

Cheryl eyed her up and down silently, and failed to cover her concern when she asked, "Do you believe me when I say it wasn't me?"

She wanted to say no, she wanted to say serpents never believe a Blossom, she wanted to just run away without saying anything at all. Instead, she said "Yes, I believe you and know it wasn't you. That doesn't mean it wasn't your family and it doesn't mean it wasn't a vampire. Honestly...I could use your help finding this guy."

"Or girl, girls can be monsters too." Cheryl stood and turned away from her, wiping under her eyes discreetly. "How about a ride back to Pop's"

"I'm not sure people will take to kindly with me being in a car with a Blossom, no offence."

"None taken, and it's not the kind of ride I meant."

Without warning Cheryl snatched Toni up, cradling her in her strong arms and then everything was a blur. One minute Toni was surprised at her feet leaving the ground, the next her feet were touching back on the pavement outside of Pop's. Not a tree leaf was moving, not a single person noticed. Nothing was out of place and it was clear how Cheryl was able to sneak past the deputies. But as Toni turned to thank Cheryl for the quick trip back, she was suddenly gone. No noise, no goodbye, no sarcastic comment. There was nothing but silence and her own ringing thoughts.

Then more than ever, she was glad people didn't have the ability to read minds.


	5. Chapter 5: Moral Wonder

It was a night like any other in Riverdale; at least it seemed that way at the start. Stepping over a moss covered log, Toni's feet crunched the leaves beneath her as she continued her patrol. The Serpents decided to shake up the patrol routes to avoid people getting bored or complacent, leaving Toni in the middle of the woods that bordered sweetwater river.

She never realized that she should be thankful for even pavement and plentiful light until she got caught on a branch for the third time, scratching her cheek. It was dull work in the dark, unnaturally quiet woods. Not even the animals made a sound. It took a while for it to dawn on her that the reason the woods felt so empty, was because they were. Animals that didn't exist couldn't make any noise.

It was certainly eerie, but nothing scared Toni. Fear distracts and slows responses. She was trained to take care of herself and protect her community. And so she did, with an iron will and a switchblade coated in serpent venom. In town she didn't bother to coat her blade, instead keeping a small container of venom if need be. In the woods, right on the border however, her senses were all fired up and she was prepared for a fight.

It seemed inevitable that chaos would find her. It's not like she went out of her way to avoid it. Truth was, she welcomed it like a cool breeze on a sweltering summers day. Monotony was the enemy and a scuffle with something, anything, was the cure to all her ailments.

Huffing with effort, Toni was lost in thought when her boot caught the edge of a root and sent her tumbling down the edge of a hill. Sending out a flurry of curses into the open night, she had to clap her hand against her mouth when movement stirred somewhere in front of her.

She was deeper into the woods leaving little light to filter through the towering trees, but she knew better than to turn on her flashlight. Feeling around on the ground as quietly as she could, she found her blade and was silently thankful she didn't land on it.

After a few more minutes of crouched awareness, Toni dared to move forward with careful but silent steps. Her grandfather always said, _silence is your most important, and sometimes only weapon._ She remembered those words clearly as she kept moving, trying to find the source of the noise.

Less than a dozen steps forward and she realized she had a problem. Not only was the source not an animal at all, but was in fact a ghoulie, and not in the singular sense. After a quick count she was shocked to see that she had stumbled upon a small group of five ghoulies. When she asked the universe for something interesting to come her way, the sight before her wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

Knowing she couldn't take on all five solo, she instead decided to trace her steps backwards and call in the rest of the Serpents. This was no small breach of perimeter, this was a full on invasion and she needed backup.

Keeping her blade out, Toni struggled with her instincts screaming to not turn her back on them and her logic knowing she had to in order to get backup. After what felt like a lifetime, logic won the argument and Toni began scaling the hill crouched as low as she could. After only a few feet in momentum, a second noise caught her attention much closer than before.

Barely having enough time to turn her head, Toni was dragged back down, by someone with a sickly white face dripping in some sort of dark liquid she assumed was blood. The more she struggled, the more blood dropped onto her face and neck. With matted hair and teeth all razor sharp, Toni knew she was caught by the ghoulies.

She did her best to kick and struggle against him while she swung her switchblade in his direction. He was so incredibly fast she had a hard time seeing him, nevermind actually wounding him. She saw the whites of his eyes and the yellow of his sharp teeth as he raised his head to the night sky and let out a growl. It was like nothing she had ever heard before, like the sound had come from within his body, traveling up and out of his mouth rather than originating in his throat.

Just as he was about to make his first bite, a flash behind him distracted the ghoulie, leaving Toni with a split second to jam her knife between his ribs. Pushing it upwards towards his heart the ghoulie immediately ceased growling, falling off of Toni and shaking uncontrollably.

Remembering her training, she quickly pulled the knife out of him as he swiped uselessly at her with his claw like fingertips. He grew somehow more pale while his blood, thick and dark like molasses, spread slowly from his chest.

She knew he was down but another flash in front of her told Toni she was still in danger. Ghoulies were disgusting and insane creatures, but they also had incredible senses and she knew the others would be on her any second.

Toni crouched behind a tree, taking in her surroundings and listening for any movement. Then she waited.

Continuing to wait she felt more anxious with each second that passed and each breath she took. Why would they not come for him or search her out. They weren't far, and at that distance even Toni would have heard that disturbance. Was that flash a ghoulie deciding not to bother with her? Or was there something even worse in those woods than a ghoulie? Either way she wasn't sticking around to find out.

She didn't bother to mask the noise of her steps as she all out ran towards the edge of the woods, willing with everything in her for there to be phone signal when she got there so she could call the Serpents. But an unwelcome thought invaded her brain just as her boots skidded to a halt at the edge of the woods.

Toni had seen that flash before, and it wasn't a ghoulie.

Pop's was generally a meeting place for friends to gather and families to eat. On this night however, it was a beacon on the self assigned mission Toni was stomping towards. She needed answers and there was only one person who could give them.

Not seeing anyone in sight, she shouted, "I know you're here Blossom! Where are you?"

She waited a moment for a response and took a deep breath to shout again when a gentle tapping stopped her. Spinning around so fast her neck hurt, Toni found Cheryl inside Pop's tapping on the window with a small smile.

How Cheryl could be so calm after what just happened was beyond her, but she knew what she saw and she wasn't leaving until Cheryl admitted it.

Toni stomped her way into the diner, ignoring Pop's look of concern and confusion at her tattered appearance.

Standing proudly in front of Cheryl with her hands clenched into tight fists, Toni asked, "Would you mind explaining yourself Blossom?"

Cheryl took a sip from her milkshake and waved her hand at the seat across from her. "Oh how formal of you Toni. It's quite unlike you. What has gotten into you tonight?"

"You've gotten into me Cheryl." Toni said refusing to sit but noting a chocolate shake and cheese fries she assumed were for her.

Cheryl simply arched an eyebrow and stood, not responding to Toni's poorly worded response.

"Why don't we take a trip to the ladies room and clean you up. Then we can discuss whatever your issue is."

"I can clean myself up, I don't need your help."

With raised hands Cheryl sat back down, sliding the large plate of cheese fries towards herself without a word.

Toni slammed the bathroom door open, jumping out of the way when it swung back, nearly knocking her over. Cursing at the door, a woman and her daughter squealed and ran out of the bathroom. Though when she looked into the mirror she realized the reaction may have been more about her dirty appearance than her dirty mouth.

Dirt mixed with nearly black blood covered the side of her face and neck while her clothes were torn and caked with dirt. Several leafs and small twigs were embedded in her fading pink hair that was knotted throughout. She looked about as rough as she felt. But she didn't have time for rest or a proper clean up. Instead, she picked the leafs and twigs from her hair and wet several paper towels, trying her best to clean the visible dirt from her skin. Her clothes couldn't really be helped so she took off her jacket and flannel, stripping down to only a tank top and jeans before leaving the bathroom.

Cheryl sat in the same booth, milkshake and fries nearly half finished with her knee bouncing up and down beneath the table. It took a bit of wind out of Toni's anger, but she was still upset and needed answers. In an effort to get them she sat across from Cheryl, setting down her clothes and waiting for Cheryl to speak.

Cheryl however offered no explanation, only sat and stared at Toni with a quizzical expression.

"Why? Why did you do it Cheryl?"

She popped a cherry into her mouth and chewed slowly before answering with downcast eyes. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Don't play stupid, it doesn't suit you." Toni lowered her voice before continuing. "Why were you in the woods and why did you help me?"

"You didn't show up for your patrol here. I was worried...worried you took what information you got from me and took it to the Serpents. So I went looking for you."

"You went looking for me because you thought I ratted on you? What, were you going to hurt me?" Toni asked, slightly louder than intended.

"No. Of course not. I was worried you would get in trouble for not going to them sooner." Cheryl flung the fry she was holding back into the basket with speedy ease.

"You know I am _them_ right? It's not me and them, it's just us."

"Why haven't you told them about me Toni?"

Toni fiddled with the paper in the basket of fries for a moment before returning with a question of her own. "Why did you save me?"

"You saved yourself. You didn't need my help."

"That's right" Toni stood. "I don't need anyone's help, including yours."

Toni left before she could say anything else. She needed a shower and to think. Her brain was as much of a mess as her clothes. Besides, her Serpents jacket was torn, she had some stitching to do.

Restlessness and anxiety filled Archie to the brim as he began wandering the streets. It was early morning, with the sun barely peeking above the trees and the air landing crisply into his lungs. At night his dreams were filled with visions of his father in the hospital, barely clinging to life. Once his father came home Archie assumed he would feel better, but that worry of not knowing what's going to happen next never left him.

It was becoming a routine to him now to get up before the sun, wander around the quiet streets of Riverdale and let his feet decide where he would end up for the day. On this day in particular he ended up at Pop's, now with the sun high enough to settle a warm golden glow over the town.

Despite that warm glow, Archie just felt cold, and maybe a little empty. Really what he was looking for was a distraction. That distraction came in the unexpected form of Veronica, the newcomer Betty had taken under her wing. Archie didn't know much about her but she seemed pleasant enough and wasn't hard to look at by any means. So when he saw her all by herself in line at Pop's, he figured she was as good a distraction as any.

"Hey Veronica. You're out early for a Saturday."

Turning around quickly on her perfectly polished heels, Veronica smiled brightly.

"Hello there Archie. Yes it is early isn't it? I'm here picking up some breakfast for my family. We are unpacking our things at the Five Seasons today."

Archie nodded at Veronica, realizing that must mean her father was home from his stint in prison. He also realized she probably didn't want to talk about that.

"Well let me know if you need any help with that, I'm free all day."

Veronica added another breakfast special to her order and graciously accepted the offer.

"That would be wonderful, you can help daddy with the heavy things me and my mom cant handle. Don't you have football or something else equally hunky to do today though?"

"Oh" Archie laughed "That doesn't start for a couple more weeks, so just boxes and furniture for me today."

"Excellent" Veronica said paying for her order and passing Archie the bulging bag of food. "Then we better head out. I want to do more than just unpack on my first Saturday here in Riverdale. What is there to do in a town like this anyway?"

Archie filled her in on the limited options for people their age in Riverdale on their way to the Five Seasons. Thankfully it was a short walk, there wasn't really much to tell after all.

Walking into the lobby effectively killed their conversation as Archie craned his neck to look at the ornate towering ceilings and gold trimmed walls. The floor was a neatly pressed marble that clicked under Veronica's sharp heels.

Truthfully he felt a little out of place. His home wasn't small or run down in any way, but it wasn't over the top like the place he just walked into. He was firmly in the middle class, but this building was far above his comprehension.

Though instead of voicing his concerns with the decor, he followed Veronica into the spacious elevator that she for some reason felt the need to apologize for.

"It's not New York, I know, but it will do since daddy is in a bit of a pinch. Nothing us Lodges can't dig ourselves out of."

"Well I don't have an elevator or a front door man, so your dad is doing just fine I think." Archie said truthfully.

After a short trip to the top floor, the pair left the elevator and stepped into what was clearly the largest suite in the building. Marble and gold also lined the suite that was filled with boxes and wrapped furniture.

They didn't get far into the living room when a woman resembling Veronica stopped them in their tracks.

"Well who is your friend Veronica? I thought we sent you out for breakfast."

Veronica set the food down on a nearby table and answered, "This is Archie, he is a friend from school and I ran into him at Pop's. He has agreed to help us unpack today. Is daddy in? I was hoping Archie could help him with the furniture."

"Yes, he is in his study, he will join us when he is ready. And Archie? Are you the son of Fred Andrews?"

Unsure of how she made that connection he answered cautiously. "Yeah, that's right. Do you know my dad?"

"Your father and I knew each other in high school. I was sorry to hear about his injuries. Please tell him Hermione wishes him well."

"Of course Mrs. Lodge, I'd be happy to."

Hermione took one last look at Archie, as if trying to figure something out and excused herself to the study."

"What a small world" Veronica said while taking breakfast out of the containers.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Archie and Veronica ate in near complete silence while they waited for her parents to appear. Archie felt a bit uneasy but couldn't put his finger on exactly why.

Once Veronica's parents appeared, they both refused the food she brought and instead focused on Archie.

"I hear we have the help of Fred Andrews' son here today" Veronica's father said with an outstretched hand. "Welcome to our home, and thank you for your kind offer of help. I do hope you intend to stay for lunch later. Our kitchen and dining room will be unpacked by then and we can enjoy an actual meal."

"I'd be happy to Mr. Lodge. Just point the way, I'm here to help." Archie said, trying to avoid showing the pain his hand was in from the aggressive handshake Mr. Lodge gave.

"Perfect, why don't we start in the living room, leave the girl to unpack the dishes?"

After awhile of unwrapping and rearranging furniture Hiram finally spoke about something other than the task at hand.

"You know Archie, I am surprised to not see more anger in you."

"I'm sorry...I don't know what you mean."

"I mean" Hiram huffed "Your father was attacked. Was he not?"

"Yeah, but nobody knows what happened yet."

Hiram sat on the chair they just unwrapped and faced Archie with a fierce gaze.

"You don't know what happened and yet you are here, moving furniture for a girl you don't know. A girl who is my beloved daughter."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at sir, but your daughter is my friend, and I'm just trying to keep busy."

Hiram pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit it, taking his time to puff until the cigar smoked to his liking.

"If it were my family that had been attacked, there would be no _staying busy, _there would be hell to pay for whatever bloodsucker attacked my livelihood. Perhaps that's the difference between you and I."

"Wait" Archie interrupted while beginning to pace the barren living room. "No one ever said it was...that it was anything other than human. What makes you say it was?"

"Well why would they tell you that? Couldn't have people panicking now could they?"

Realization hit Archie like a freight train. Why wasn't anyone discussing that possibility? His father wasn't robbed or beat up. The only thing missing was his blood. Sure there weren't any bite marks, only slit wrists, but that didn't rule out the possibility of non-human attack. How could he have been so blind. The Blossom's were known vampires and the woods outside Riverdale were off limits because of the ghoulies. Any one of them could have attacked his father in the middle of the night.

Someone, no matter person or creature, had to pay. If no one wanted to step up, then he would have to do it himself, no matter the cost.

With a quick but polite decline for lunch, Archie left the Five Seasons and dialed the numbers on his phone in a flurry. He needed the help of his fellow bulldogs for his plan to work. It would be messy, but he hoped, worth it.


	6. Chapter 6: Rise Of The Red Circle

Betty watched in exasperation as she hit replay for the third time on the video Archie, her friend and neighbor, sent out to the whole town. Several people were behind him in red ski masks, but Archie alone stood in front of the camera, face clearly visible. It was a video meant to taunt and antagonize the black hood. Maybe it was supposed to seem menacing, but it just came off desperate and juvenile.

She sent him another text to no avail. He was nowhere to be found and wouldn't answer the phone for her or Jughead. Truthfully it was the last thing she should be focusing on considering her home life was in tatters. Her parents were fighting non stop after the announcement that her sister Polly was pregnant. She refused to name the father of the baby, not that it mattered much to their parents.

They fought about Polly's choice to keep the baby. They fought about who was to blame for the situation and how to handle it going forward. No one was on the same page, Betty included. She declared herself Switzerland and chose to focus on anything and everything besides her home life. Archie offering himself up on a silver platter the the black hood seemed like as good a cause as any.

Her mother was actually the one to name the local killer, and possible vampire, the black hood. It lacked creativity, but that was her mom's general style of writing anyway. The town ran with the name and flyers started popping up on every light pole and poster plastered wall in town featuring the picture of a man in a black hood. It almost looked like an executioner's hood, but with no other identifiable traits, the flyers were useless. Anyone seeing a man in a black hood would obviously realize there was trouble, no need for a flyer to tell them that.

Still, in their sleepy town there wasn't much else to talk about. So stories of the black hood were first sensationalized, then fabricated all together. After a week, there were several stories about the black hood doing everything from stealing trash bins to terrifying old women in alleyways. The police sifted through the information with about as much enthusiasm as an eighty year old kindergarten teacher, and to no one's surprise, were no closer to catching the man than before.

It was easy to laugh at the absurdity of people's fear of the black hood after it approached two weeks after the last incident, but like all things, it didn't last.

Somewhere around one in the morning on a Sunday night, Kevin sent out a group text saying everyone should come to the hospital and something horrible had happened. Betty ran to her bedroom window that faced Archie's room hoping to see any sign of life. Much like the previous two weeks, she saw nothing and decided to head to the hospital on her own. Quick steps led her to the hospital after slipping past her oblivious and warring parents.

Following the sounds of shouting, Betty quickly found Kevin covered in blood and surrounded by his father and other deputies. Archie and Veronica were close behind them looking anxious but suspiciously close.

Finally Betty spotted Jughead furiously scribbling in a notebook while speaking to a nurse.

"Hey, Jug what's going on?"

After thanking the nurse Jughead turned to Betty, embracing her quickly.

"Moose and Midge were attacked in the woods. Kevin was there, he said it was the black hood."

Betty was shocked. Things had been surprisingly quiet after Archie released his ridiculous video. Of course, it made sense that he wouldn't just disappear without a trace overnight. But why wait two weeks? Why Moose and Midge? She had far more questions than answers and she wasn't really sure where to start.

"Well how are they?"

Jughead glanced and Kevin before answering, "Not good. Doesn't look like Moose will make it."

"I don't understand. Why...just why?"

"I don't know Betty. But Kevin interrupted the black hood. Maybe that was enough."

Betty didn't have a response and instead eyed Archie and Veronica as they approached side by side.

"Where were you guys? Why weren't you home Archie?"

"We were at Pop's for a late night treat." Veronica answered for them both. "I'm sorry I've been monopolizing dear Archie's time."

Betty had more questions for them but put them to the side as Kevin hugged his dad and shuffled up to them.

"Kevin, I'm so glad you're were you out so late?"

Fighting tears and collapsing into a nearby chair, he nervously wiped his bloody hands against his dirty sweatpants.

"I was just out for a jog and I heard screaming. I ran towards it, and I saw a man standing over Moose near his car, Midge was screaming and everything just happened so fast. I was frozen, it was like a movie. I blinked and the black hood was gone. Midge stopped screaming but Moose wasn't moving and there was blood everywhere. I called 911 and next thing I knew I was here. Why didn't he attack me too?"

Betty sat next to him and tried to find a piece of him that wasn't covered in blood or dirt. Not finding anything, she could only attempt to comfort him with words instead.

"Who knows why he does anything. Let's just be thankful he didn't hurt you too. We are all here for you, Moose and Midge. We will get through this, together."

Kevin hung his head, refusing to show his fresh tears.

"What if we don't? Maybe that's the point."

Betty didn't have answers for him, but wanted to help him feel better.

"Well why don't we take you home and get you cleaned up. We can bring you back here after that if you want."

"Yeah, we can…"

Kevin stopped mid sentence after a woman began screaming and crying across the room. A doctor bent down to comfort her while The Sheriff stood edged away from them and towards Kevin.

"Hey bud, I'm sorry but Moose didn't make it."

Kevin stood and kicked a table out of his way, chest heaving and hands in his hair.

"What are you doing dad? Why is he still out there? Please, do something!"

The Sheriff tried to calm Kevin, but it had little effect.

"I'm doing the best I can here. He doesn't leave much behind to try and find him."

"He leaves dead bodies behind him! There's a whole trail of blood with Moose at the end of it and you're not doing anything."

The woman continued to cry, rocking back and forth in her husband's arms. There was no telling if she heard Kevin's outburst but the rest of the hospital certainly did.

Kevin ended up taking off while Moose's parents went through the doors to see their son. In all the Chaos, Betty began to feel overwhelmed. She struggled between logic and her instincts as her hands curled to fists and nails dug into her palms, quickly drawing blood. The harder she dug into her palms, the more the room seemed to settle and her breathing evened out. Her friends were too oblivious to notice the panic threatening to take her over or the darkness shrouding her mind. It was unfortunately normal for them not to notice, so instead of asking for help, she left the same way she came, utterly alone.

While chaos erupted at the hospital, Cheryl was completely unaware in the quiet of the forest. She sat on the limb of a tall tree, uncomfortable but acutely aware of every sigh of wind and rustling leaf. It was the last place she wanted to be, but the only place she _needed_ to be. For reasons she didn't fully understand herself, she needed to keep Toni safe. It was a tall task considering she was bounding back into the forest with little caution after her brush with the ghoulies.

Cheryl was quickly learning how Toni operated. She had little to no fear and seemed to run completely on stubbornness and spite. Though there was something underneath her hard exterior that intrigued Cheryl. What that something was she didn't have time to figure out.

Toni was far less stealthy than ever before and she was sure it wasn't only her that noticed. I didn't make sense why she should be so careful before but act like she was never trained as she barreled into the forest. Something she couldn't name was different and she was going to find out what it was. If Toni was in danger, everyone involved would pay.

Jumping gracefully from tree to tree she easily kept track of Toni's pink hair and followed her all the way into the deepest part of the forest where Riverdale's border lay.

Though invisible, Toni seemed to know the exact location of the border and toed it carefully. With her switchblade open, Toni looked ready for a fight. Why she was so ready for a fight, Cheryl didn't know. Other Serpents seemed to hold more a defensive stance than offensive but Toni was the exception as she seemed to be in all standard operating procedures.

In all her life there was nothing more surprising or captivating than Toni, but that interest didn't equal up to understanding. So despite Toni insisting she didn't need help, Cheryl was there for the moment trouble found Toni, and find her it did.

A quick count from Cheryl's point of view showed no less than six snarling ghoulies forming a circle around a seemingly unaware Toni. Everything in her screamed to rush down there and tear the heads off of each and every one of them before anyone had time to blink, but it wasn't time yet.

Toni's pride kept Cheryl glued to the swaying branch, waiting and knowing she couldn't step in unless Toni was going to be hurt. It was an unsettling feeling to be so helpless but she never wanted the anger she saw to be directed towards her again. Deep down Cheryl knew that no matter the cost, she would protect Toni. She could be angry, as long as she was alive. She couldn't explain that reasoning, but she didn't need to, she just needed to keep an eye on Toni.

The ghoulies were pressing in and Toni was finally aware of their arrival and in true Serpent form she lead with pure aggression.

"Come at me you foul mouth freaks."

She waved her hands around, hopping from foot to foot like a boxer ready to strike. The whole scene thoroughly confused Cheryl but she decided to uphold her wait and see attitude.

"What, are you scared? Come on!"

In a blur, all six ghoulies rushed in as Toni quickly slid to her left. With a snap the ghoulies were flung into the air and ensnared into a makeshift mesh trap. They struggled against their confinement, growling and snapping their jaws. In an unexpected move Toni slid on her knees to a nearby tree to pull out a gas can. Flinging gas onto the trap with speed, without hesitation Toni pulled a silver lighter from her jacket and let it gleam in the moonlight for a fraction of a second before flipping it open.

"This is my border. I will take down each and every one of you until there's not one ghoulie left on this planet. My word is final, and so are you."

Following the lighter toss, the entire trap was set ablaze. The firelight put a warm glow over the forest, and despite the nefarious cause, it was beautiful. Even Toni's hardened gaze was made to look soft and inviting.

With the fire reflected in her eyes, Cheryl had the mind numbing thought that she had finally found the definition of beauty. It wasn't in Paris, overlooking the eiffel tower. It wasn't on the sandy beaches of Mexico. It was in the wild forest of Riverdale, ranting and raving like a lunatic.

The fire didn't take long to claim it's intended victims, the final stirs of the dying ghoulies straining against the confines of the trap. Toni appeared to be safe, but Cheryl couldn't leave. Given the shocking brute force she was seeing from the tiny woman, she was stupefied, keeping her glued to her vantage point. It was a smart but ruthless plan, and it struck a chord with Cheryl.

"You may as well come down. I know you're here somewhere."

She knew she was silent, and therefore wasn't sure how Toni was made aware of her presence. In the end it didn't matter how she was discovered, she needed to face the striking woman.

"You said you didn't need anyone's help, and I didn't help. So contain whatever criticism you have for my presence here."

"I don't have any criticism to give." Toni said, cutting down the trap full of ghoulies and letting it fall with a dull thud. "I only wanted to show you that I can take care of myself."

"That much is obvious. Being able to take care of yourself and _having_ to take care of yourself are two completely different things."

Nodding, Toni kicked the trap with the toe of her boot and tied up her hair with practiced ease.

"Backup is good to have I guess."

"I've never been backup in my life. I am the main attraction in any given situation."

"Well" Toni laughed "This giant bag of smoking ghoulies may have just pushed you out of that slot."

"That remains to be seen."

Sitting on a nearby fallen log, Toni let the humor slip from her face.

"Does it bother you that I take them out? Since they are...since they are like you I mean."

Cheryl was surprised and a little offended at the question. Since Toni seemed to ask with no hint of malice, she refused to snap at the question.

"It doesn't bother me. Mostly because they aren't like me. They are more animal than human. I like to think I keep a balance of the two."

"The Serpents think your parents are animals. Some think _you_ are an animal"

Cheryl sat next to Toni, refusing to let her see anything but strength and certainty.

"Maybe they are animals, and maybe that's something I struggled with in the past. What they aren't, however, is rabid. There are animals humans keep in their homes. They give them meat because they need it, but they don't worry about their pet ripping their faces off as they sleep. Then there are animals humans avoid, and are scared to meet in the dark. I'm a house cat, those things are rabid racoons that will eat or maul anything in their path."

Toni nodded and placed a tentative hand on Cheryl's knee.

"I'd prefer a cat over a racoon. Their tiny little hands...just not natural."

Despite herself, and everything she's been taught over her long life, Cheryl laughed. Honest to god laughed. It was the sort of laughter that came from deep within and hurt your face from the giant smile that accompanied it. It was the type of laughter that could cure the world of all it ailments. Though it felt nice, it was foreign to her and she just wished she could stop it. But she couldn't. She laughed until Toni dropped her confused look and opened with a smile of her own that preceded an equally deep laughter.

What they were laughing at wasn't really clear. Maybe it was a nervous laugh. Maybe it was a terrified laugh. Or maybe it was just as unexplained and unexpected as everything that had happened since they met. Regardless of why, it was incredibly refreshing to drop her guard, even if it was just for a moment.

After the laughter died and the smell of burnt flesh brought them back to their surroundings, Toni dropped her hand and looked away. Cheryl could see much further into the forest and therefore knew Toni wasn't staring at anything in particular.

Fighting her instincts again, Cheryl looked at Toni to say "You are scared of me."

"Is that a question?"

"Does it sound like one?"

Toni stood, facing Cheryl and crossing her arms.

"How do you know that? How do you just know things?"

"Besides the fact that everyone has been terrified of me since the very nobel day of my birth...I can feel it. I feel fear, and maybe confusion."

Toni walked to the extinguished bag of ghoulies and pulled out her phone.

"You can sense feelings, but not the reason behind them. You should go, I'm calling the other Serpents to help me take care of these things."

Cheryl didn't ask for any elaboration. She didn't want it. Instead, she disappeared in a flash. She was headed in the direction of the place she was forced to call home, but it felt more like heading to her own execution

Archie gathered the bulldogs in his garage, telling his father it was a meeting about football. It was a strategy meeting, but far from plays and statistics. They had a man down, and it was time for action.

The rest of the bulldogs all signed on to make a video to the black hood but it was time to go one step further. He had no idea how many of them would stand by his side. Based on the stern looks of anger and pain, he assumed most would be willing to do whatever it took to bring down the blood thief known as the black hood.

"Thank you all for coming. I know that we are all angry and hurting about what happened to Moose and Midge. It's because of them that we need to stick together more than ever. We sent our video as the red circle to the black hood, but now it's time we do more.

We have to to everything we can to keep the people of this town safe. Clearly the sheriff is in over his head. We have numbers, and we have a cause. So I need to know, who stands with me, to do whatever it takes to bring this blood thief down? Whose with me bulldogs?"

A round of low bulldog growls erupted in the room with each one banging on whatever they could to show their approval and dedication.

Archie pulled out the box of red ski masks and tossed them out.

"We will patrol ever street. We will guard every event. We will keep our friends and families safe. There will be no peace, no solitude, no shadow left to hide in for the monster in the black hood. I ask again, whose with me?"

The entire team stood and shouted their approval, slapping each other on the back.

"Moose may be gone, but that doesn't mean he has to be forgotten. Let's go out there and show the whole town know we are here!"

With that, they all headed out of the garage, ignoring the baffled looks of Archies neighbors, Betty and her father Hal.

There was no time to explain. The town would understand soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7: Delivery Night

Serpents and members of the newly formed Red Circle danced around each other in thinly veiled aggression, trying to claim territory for their own. Shocked Serpents had yet to act as the sea of red ski masks flooded Riverdale. It wasn't an anticipated move and in order to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, they had to think first, act later.

At least that's what Toni suggested, acting as peacemaker once again. Most of the Serpents were legitimately surprised when Toni took lead in the charge against the Ghoulies, breaking her peaceful tradition. Even with the threat of the Red Circle, she remained calm and logical.

Her feelings for the Ghoulies however, went beyond her duty as a Serpent. What pushed her to such hatred, she wasn't sure, but it felt deeply personal. So when the Elders asked for suggestions to deal with the rapidly increasing Ghoulie problem, her hand was first in the air.

She suggested they go in guerilla style. They would be quiet and precise as they set various traps. Once those were set, they could be the loud foul mouthed jerks they were raised to be, all in an effort to lure the Ghoulies into the traps.

By in large, they were successful, Cheryl even catching the show as one of the traps captured its intended target. Though, despite the overwhelming success of the traps, they weren't enough to satiate the rage Toni was struggling to contain.

The body count of Ghoulies was growing daily, but they were no closer to finding The Black Hood. Many in the Serpents ranks held the general opinion that The Black Hood was a Ghoulie and the chances of killing him went up with each one they killed. Toni, of course, knew better.

The attacks by The Black Hood were too careful and calculated to be a Ghoulie. This was a vampire no doubt, but not of the rabid variety. That unfortunate reality limited the number of likely suspects greatly. After all, they all lived in the same ominous house on the hill.

She tried her best not to think about it, but lately it was almost _exclusively_ what she thought about. Her nights were filled with the image of Cheryl's pale face, covered in blood, casting a shadow over the bloodless corpse at her feet.

Deep down Toni knew that wasn't who Cheryl was, but the logical part of her knew that being a vampire, there had to be a monster within Cheryl somewhere. It was who they were by very definition. They were undead creatures that survived on blood of the living. There was no escaping that fact, no matter how much she wanted to.

Sure they had supposedly gone modern by legally and ethically buying donor blood, but how many of those donors were aware of who or what they were donating to? Would they still have agreed? Could they have, knowing their donations were not going to hospitals or to save lives, but instead maintaining the imitation of life the dead so carefully upheld?

She struggled endlessly between what her heart felt and what her brain knew to be true. Dealing with the Red Circle was certainly a distraction, but whether or not it was a welcome distraction remained to be seen. They were used to dealing with wild Ghoulies and reclusive Blossoms, not emboldened teenagers with a mythical vendetta.

The first suggestions of a solution by the Serpents were, predictably, violent. Toni agreed they were a nuisance, but couldn't agree to more than that. For the moment, she suggested a wait and see approach.

Thankfully, her grandfather's name carried weight, even for her, and the Serpents agreed. So, the night following that meeting, they assembled in their usual patrol groups, adjusting where need be.

For the most part, their approach worked. With the Red Circle staying away and the Ghoulie traps along the border working swimmingly, all seemed well. As assumed, by the relentlessly paranoid Serpent Elders, the calm didn't last.

One of the Red Circle crew had shoved his way into Serpent territory with a well timed blunt shoulder, setting off a chain of events no one could have predicted.

Feeling a blow to her shoulder, Toni spun around quickly to find the culprit.

"Hey, watch it!"

It only took a moment for Toni to spot the red ski mask and thick eyebrows, barely concealed by the mask.

"The Red Circle is watching these streets tonight." The figure said.

"The Red Circle can kiss my ass! You're in the middle of our patrols, so move, before we have a problem."

"Your patrols that left Moose dead?" He asked with fists clenched at his sides.

"We've doubled our patrol area and man power." She said, barely containing her brimming rage. "We need you out of our way."

"No, we can't do that."

It was then that Sweet pea approached, ready for a fight.

"There a problem here?"

In attempt to make himself look bigger or more intimidating, the man in the mask puffed his chest out and stood as tall as his spine would allow.

"The Red Circle…"

"Yeah" Toni interrupted "The Red Circle watches these streets, we heard you. Sweet pea I need him out of my way."

Logically Toni knew she could take this guy on her own, but by threatening him with Sweet pea, she hoped the guy would just run and no violence would be needed.

"You heard her." Sweet pea said, stepping forward readily.

Angry eyes stared through the mask, attempting to foolishly take on the walking tower that was Sweet pea.

The two continued to stare at each other menacingly until Sweet pea pulled back his arm and landed a crushing blow that the ski mask failed to muffle.

He collapsed, tearing off his mask and revealing he was none other than Red Circle founder, Archie Andrews himself.

Suddenly, the bullish standoff made much more sense, given the close call of his father's attack. Though, even given the new clarity of the situation, they couldn't back down. Serpents never backed down and never bowed to a new influence, the Red Circle included.

"Go home Archie." Toni said in an attempt at diplomacy.

"No, I can't. The Red Circle…"

"The Red Circle will be wiped out by the Serpents _tonight _if you don't get out of here right now. This is your last warning."

With Sweet pea at her side, itching for blood, Toni's words rang true and ended the confrontation for the evening.

The nights that followed went about the same way. Serpents patrolled the area, the Red Circle stood around, more decorative than anything else. For the most part, everything was quiet. They knew better to let down their guard, especially given the recent presence of something unseen several times a night. Something was there, they knew that, but not much more. It was more of a feeling than an absolute fact.

Toni assumed it was just Cheryl checking in. Her patrol route had changed, meaning their late night talks were cut off. She wasn't sure if Cheryl knew the choice wasn't hers. She also didn't know why it should matter to her what Cheryl thought, but it did.

In all her concern over Cheryl, Toni failed to notice for several days that Sweet pea was quietly directing Serpents in a mission that was unknown to her. As second in command and granddaughter of a founding elder, that clear lack of disclosure was alarming.

However, counting Toni out was without a doubt a gigantic mistake. After discussing the matter with several of her fellow and loyal Serpents, it became clear Sweet pea had information about suspicious deliveries to Thornhill where the Blossoms resided.

Toni knew she had to get involved. She had taken on the Blossom family as a personal mission of fact finding. Mostly it was just curiosity, but, it was an all consuming curiosity. She could only hope the burning inside her was harmless, but as all previous life experience told her, fire was never harmless.

Regardless of her motivation, she had to talk to Sweet pea and get on the Blossom mission. So, at the end of her patrol, she found a tired and irritable Sweet pea packing it in for the night.

"Hey" She approached him with what she hoped appeared to be a vaguely unconcerned tone. "I heard you've got your eyes on a Blossom security concern. Need an extra Serpent on it?"

"You seem real busy lately." He clipped back "Sure you've got time for it?"

"I've always got time for my family. I thought you knew that."

Sweet pea nodded, continuing to gather his things.

"Sure, I guess we could use you. Tomorrow night you're with me instead of patrol, I'll text you."

Toni agreed and they went their separate ways, both of them confused for different reasons. That sibling bond that was between them was quickly crumbling, and Toni wasn't even sure she wanted to fix it.

Rumbling of an approaching truck, low and constant, alerted Toni and the rest of the Serpents to the presence of their target. After weeks of surveillance, the investigating Serpents determined the truck may be delivering humans to the Blossoms instead of the famed maple syrup.

Despite Toni disagreeing once she was filled in, the rest of them remained convinced. They didn't know Cheryl was tagging along every night on her patrolls. They also didn't know that Toni was entirely convinced Cheryl's spirit was pure, if not splintered by lifetimes of sorrow and loss.

That being said, by Cheryl's own account, the rest of her family were more creature than human. She was sure Cheryl would mention the trafficking of humans as livestock if she was aware of it. The problem was, the perpetual teenager spent decades distancing herself from the rest of the Blossoms. There was a very real, and troubling, possibility that she wasn't aware and the approaching truck really was carrying dozens of terrified human beings.

The thought sent chills through her body as she watched Sweet pea bend as low as his tall frame would allow behind a guardrail that lined the winding road.

"Okay, wait until you see headlights. Toni, I want you in front, the driver will be more likely to stop for you. Then I need you two-" He pointed to the newest pair of Serpent recruits "to stand behind the truck, wide enough for him to check you in the side mirrors."

He continued to think, his long fingers tapping impatiently against the guardrail.

"I'll take the driver's side and I need one of you on the passenger side. The rest of you wait here until I call for you."

The remaining Serpents quietly worked out who would stay behind and readied themselves for action.

Toni was doubtful of the plan and resented the order for her to be the one in front of a speeding multi-ton truck. Her discomfort mattered very little. Barring an outright challenge to Sweet pea, his word was law. At least it was law until she graduated and moved to the main chapter of the Serpents. Considering she was so close to the end of her high school career, she didn't much see the point in a challenge.

With gritted teeth, she tensed the muscles in her legs, preparing to jump in the path of the truck. Her time came sooner than she thought possible and she had to face danger head on.

Her arms waved in the air while her short legs hopped up and down with all her might. Letting out a scream that channeled all her rage, Toni looked, and maybe felt, insane.

It was the particular variety of insane that would make a stranger question the safety of not only her, but themselves as well. For all appearances, Toni was a woman running from a madman in the woods, or merely having a breakdown in the middle of a rural road. Either way, it was enough to make a person pause. Afterall, there was a serial killer loose in Riverdale.

As expected, the truck came to a skidding halt, less than a foot from Toni's rock steady legs. Within seconds the truck was surrounded by immovable Serpents. The visibly flustered driver slammed into reverse but was forced to pump the brakes once he realized the truck was surrounded.

Toni remained where she stood, aglow in the pulsing headlights and a slight wind blowing leaves across her battered boots. Her change in demeanor distracted the driver long enough for Sweet pea to make a running leap onto the driver's door, shattering the window with one giant, hammer-like fist.

While letting out a bellowing scream, he dragged the man from the truck, sending the plump man tumbling onto the cool asphalt.

"What's in the truck?" Sweet pea demanded.

The driver looked around at the hardened faces surrounding him and sputtered out, "I...I don't know. I really don't know."

The rest of the Serpents came to encircle the man after Sweet pea waved them over.

"Last chance, what's in the truck?" He gripped the man up by his collar into a sitting position.

The man heaved and looked around wildly for an ally. When he found none, his shoulders drooped and he appeared to accept his fate.

"They gave me the keys and an envelope of cash. I'm not told what's in the truck and I don't ask. Here-" He pulled a thick envelope from his coat pocket and tossed it to the ground. "Take the cash, take the truck. I just wanted to save my house. Please...don't hurt me."

Sweet pea nodded to the two largest Serpents, not including himself, silently indicating for them to grab the driver and follow his lead. Obediently they did so, following the parade of people around the corner and to the back of the truck.

With the driver in hand and curious Serpents all around, the truck was finally opened.

"It's just syrup" Sweet pea said in confusion.

Toni however, knew better than to let relief wash over her. After all the attempted concealment it wouldn't be _just_ syrup. Without waiting for permission or an order, Toni hopped into the truck, knocking over the nearest barrel she could reach.

"Toni…" Sweet pea began, but quickly stopped as he saw what poured out of the barrel.

Underneath several bottles of syrup and a generous amount of wood shavings, came out bag after bag of blood. Like villainous juice boxes, the truth was out, at least partially. Then, more than ever, Toni needed Cheryl.

Toni pocketed one of the bags of blood, nearly missing Sweet pea trying to sneak away with the envelope of cash.

"No way" She stormed towards him. "That's his, give it back."

"It's literal blood money. He's smuggling for a bunch of blood suckers."

The driver was clearly confused but didn't make a move to run or reach the money.

"Obviously he didn't know that. He is just trying to get by, same as us."

Toni snatched the cash and tossed it to the driver. "Run, don't look back, don't say a word."

The man didn't need to be told twice, he ran with all his strength down the road with no obvious direction in mind, his path wild and zigzagged.

Some of the Serpents shuffled around, unsure whether they should chase after the man or not. With one look from Toni, they remained in place despite Sweet pea's clear protest. He took one long stride until he was inches from Toni and towered over her, shaking in fury.

"The elders will hear about this. If you wanted to issue a challenge, all you had to do was ask."

Toni stood with shoulders back and head up before flinging her words at him like daggers.

"If you wanted me run over by a truck and out of your way, all you had to do was say so."

With that she turned to the rest of the Serpents, "Burn the truck. Leave it where it is, we want them to know we figured them out."

They hesitated, but ultimately followed the order with no further input from Sweet pea.

"I think that's it for the night." She announced before purposefully walking into the words, her anger and confusion leading the way.

Archie was livid. He was livid at the Serpents and everyone else that poked fun at the Red Circle. He was livid at himself for not being able to protect and shield his father. Most of all, he was livid at the entire town of Riverdale for not caring about his father, Moose or Ms. Grundy. While victims of the Black Hood piled up, people only turned a blind a blind eye, preferring to live in ignorance instead of facing facts. His only hope was the Red Circle. At least they were there to change the dialogue, even if it was by means of brute force.

If he were being honest, Archie would admit the debut of the Red Circle didn't quite go as planned. The video they posted was quickly pulled from social media. His one shot to get people to recognize the force behind the Red Circle was thwarted with one blow from Sweet pea, the tallest Serpent in the gang. After that he was left feeling a little lost and defeated. All his efforts to protect his friends and family failed, leaving Archie unsure what he was doing wrong.

Normally his best friend Betty would be a source of comfort, but now that she was actively dating his other best friend Jughead, she was flighty at best, completely absent at worst. Of course, her recent absence made sense considering his gentle romantic rejection a couple summers previous. They just didn't make sense together despite the early predictions of their parents and everyone else in their young lives.

Contrary to his lack of feeling for Betty, the dark and mysterious newcomer, Veronica, occupied much of his recent thoughts. Though it wasn't only her that captured his attention. Her father, powerful and commanding, had recently taken Archie under his wing, guiding him in the quest of making the Red Circle successful. They rarely spoke of Archie's relationship with Veronica, and really they both preferred it that way. Truthfully, he wouldn't know what to tell the man anyhow, everything with Veronica was undefined and changed by the minute.

They were spending a lot of time together. Veronica even offered to make up flyers and shirts for the Red Circle. Maybe Archie was just a convenient target for a quick friendship, or maybe she felt the same racing pulse and churning stomach as he did. Either way he was grateful for the company and validation he so sorely missed from the rest of the people in his life.

Archie thought more about how to clear things up with Veronica as he pedaled his way to her residence at the Five Seasons. His feelings of inadequacies were only compounded when he arrived to see Mr. Lodge exiting a luxuruous looking sedan in a pressed suit and immaculately sculpted hair. He was the picture of success and Archie was envious.

His own father was mildly successful, but it came at the cost of aching bones and sun worn skin that prematurely aged the man well past middle age. If there was an easier way, why wouldn't he at least try?

It was that logic that catapulted Archie into a world he was both unprepared and equipped for.

It had been about a week since Cheryl had spoken Toni. Typically a week felt closer to a second considering her life span, but this was different. To her, the week felt like an eternity, with each moment that passed feeling longer than the last.

It was certainly a foreign feeling to Cheryl. That foreign feeling led to a sense of unease, but showing that unease wasn't an option. Typically any and all feelings she had were expressed through anger instead. Maybe it was just part of being a vampire, with anger replacing every other emotion. Or maybe it was from decades of only being shown cool disinterest or a white hot anger. With there being no inbetween, Cheryl settled in and struggled with her own anger.

She didn't know why she should care what Toni was doing or why she hadn't checked in. Despite Cheryl's best efforts to pretend otherwise she did care, in fact, she cared a lot.

It was that incessant feeling nagging at her that lead to Cheryl checking in on Toni, unannounced of course. She was quiet and swift, with no one but perhaps Toni being aware of her presence there at all. The night Archie looked to be itching for a fight, Cheryl was only contained by the thought of Toni's recent absence in her life. It wasn't the first time a Serpent, or any other form of vampire hunter rebelled only to come to their senses not long after. It also wouldn't be the last.

So, instead of rushing to tear Archie's head off and throw it into the crowd just for fun, she decided to wait. For one, Toni wasn't defenseless. She proved herself already against the rabid Ghoulies. In comparison, an angry teenager was no problem. Secondly, her fellow Serpents may be foul and not worth the oxygen they consumed, but they had Toni's back and that's all that mattered.

In the end, Cheryl sat back and watched as things unfolded. Perhaps from the inside it was easy to miss the early warning signs, but years of cynicism and compounded personal problems allowed Cheryl to predict the downfall of Riverdale.

Interesting to think that while the residents had the tendency to look outward for threats, they should have been looking in all along. Though, all of her time and experience in Riverdale told her to stay out of it. Their problems weren't her problems. Both her family and the residents of Riverdale were kind enough to remind her on a regular basis that she wasn't one of them. For once, she intended to heed their advice. She was doomed to watch Riverdale repeat the same mistakes it always had since it's founding.

Forgetting history only ensured that it would continue to repeat itself. So, just as she did thirty years prior, she watched Riverdale tear itself apart, from the inside out.

Cheryl sometimes found it amusing that humans should be so terrified of vampires and everything else that goes bump in the night, when the scariest monsters of all were themselves. Of course it was probably easiest to assign fear only to the visible monsters. If humans were honest with themselves and how self destructive they were as a species, they would never sleep or look in the mirror again. It wasn't a vampire's nature that kept them from seeing a reflection in the mirror, it was the self hatred of several lifetimes that kept them from even the attempt at seeing themselves.

All things considered it was best to simply sit back without interference. The urge to interfere was never present until the Serpents began behaving strangely. Their usual united front splintered into smaller factions with Toni at the helm of one and Sweet pea at the other. Jughead, son of the king, was suspiciously absent.

The uncertainty of the situation didn't sit well with Cheryl. She did her best to follow both groups, but with Sweet pea being the only one to leave regular patrols, she took higher interest in his movements.

Eventually, Toni joined Sweet pea, capturing even more of Cheryl's interest. No matter how closely she watched and listened, she still wasn't entirely sure what was going on until Toni was standing in the middle of the road, headlights bearing down on her. The truck approaching her wasn't going to stop, but she knew swooping in and moving Toni out of the way would only bring up questions she wasn't prepared to answer.

Instead, Cheryl darted through the tops of the trees in a blur, arriving at the back of the truck just as the driver began uselessly pumping the brakes. It wasn't enough. She was too close and the truck was moving too fast. Against her better judgement and all her inner warnings, Cheryl intervened.

Grabbing the back of the truck, she planted her feet and yanked with all her might. The smell of burning rubber coming not only from the skidding tires, but also the soles of her favorite hunting boots wearing away as she was dragged forward. Cheryl sighed internally about the great loss of her boots and yanked a little harder, pulling the truck into a sputtering stop.

As she bolted into the woods, she realized with chilling clarity that the truck was mere inches from Toni's legs. She wondered if Toni's legs would be so steady if she knew how close she had come to being pummeled into human goo.

Stupid humans and their ridiculously fragile bodies. How they didn't have shorter lifespans was beyond her, but that was a thought for another day.

The more alarming realization that her sins were being exposed for the world to see was in the forefront of her mind. Toni hopped out of the truck with a blood bag poking out of her jacket pocket. Cheryl wasn't sure what was going to happen, but if Toni's order to torch the truck was any indication, then she was in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8: Closing Time

Riverdale was falling into general chaos. Despite that fact, Betty was thoroughly unaffected. While her home life became more dismal than ever, it seemed only fitting that the outside world would be just as bad as the inside. Her only relief was Jughead, the newest, but happiest part of her life. Sweet, caring, conflicted Jughead.

It didn't matter that he was torn between leading a normal teenage life and the ever present seductive lure of the the gang life. He was kind to her, and had his own original thoughts that were bigger than Riverdale. That's what counted most in Betty's eyes.

As much as possible, the couple tried to distract themselves. Distract from their families, homes and bleak futures. Their latest distraction was Jughead's fury over the drive-in receiving a notice of closure. It was deemed a local nuisance, and had only a week before it would be shut down.

But the drive-in wasn't just a hangout spot or place of nostalgia for Jughead. It was his home, his solitude and his only source of income. His days of sleeping in the projection room, and relying on his meager paycheck to eat, were coming to a close. Betty knew Jughead well, and therefore knew he wasn't going down without a fight. At the very least, he had Betty at his side.

Following the trail of breadcrumbs from the closure notice, they ended up at the Mayor's office. They entered to the sight of a stern looking woman in a frightening shade of pink that failed to match her steely demeanor. Failing to greet them in anyway, Jughead approached the reception desk with a polite cough to announce himself.

"Yes" The woman croaked out.

"I'd like to see the Mayor." He said, pulling out the closure notice from his pocket. "It's about the drive-in. Well it's…"

The woman stood and sighed as she fiddled with a stack of papers.

"She's not here. Fill out this appointment form and I'll see what I can do for you."

Betty stepped in, knowing the woman had no intention of setting an actual appointment.

"We don't want a form, we want to see the Mayor."

The woman's face grew, somehow, even colder. "As I told you, she isn't…"

"She isn't here" Betty interrupted "So where is she?"

"I'm sure the press would love to hear the people of Riverdale are being denied access to their elected official." Jughead added for effect.

"Fine" the woman sat with a huff. "She is currently attending a meeting at Southside High. She will not be returning to the office until tomorrow morning."

Not bothering with thanking her, they quickly left, hoping they could catch the Mayor.

Jughead handed a helmet to Betty and climbed onto the bike, but didn't start it.

"The Mayor has never cared about Southside High. The school budget for Riverdale has always been dumped into Riverdale High. So why now?

"I don't know Jug, let's go find out."

He agreed but clearly was still concerned as he distractedly started the bike and headed south.

Once they arrived, it struck them as unusual how empty the school looked. Even for it being after school hours, it was eerily silent and still. They didn't even see a car remotely resembling the Mayor's. In fact, the only car they saw at all, couldn't even be considered a car. It was entirely stripped without tires or even windows.

Still, they were determined. They climbed the steps to the front door with Betty trying not to panic when the concrete crumbled under her feet. They reached a locked door that was completely covered in bright yellow flyers.

"Another closure notice." Jughead said while plucking a loose flyer from the door.

"Wait, Jug, this one is for a town hall meeting about the school closing. It's about to start, but it's at the Whyte Wyrm."

"Well, I guess we had better check it out."

"Are you sure?" Betty clarified quietly.

"Yeah" He nodded "I can't avoid my father forever. Lets go."

Betty knew better than to push the subject. Jughead had a tumultuous relationship with his father that had recently gone into a cold war status. He was torn between two worlds, with his father and community yanking on one arm and all his hopes and dreams yanking at the other. It wasn't an easy choice, no matter how he looked at it. So instead of going in circles, they just didn't talk about it. It didn't make the problem go away, but they could pretend, at least for a little while.

Though, that fantasy was quickly shattered once they walked into the Whyte Wyrm. There was no avoiding reality once they were standing in FP's packed bar. Jughead scanned the crowd, she assumed for his father, but didn't see him.

Initially, Betty assumed the meeting had yet to begin as there was no microphone or podium set and people weren't calmly sitting for town announcements. But they were in the Southside, and she quickly realized the yelling, jeering and jostling _was_ the meeting.

Eventually Jughead couldn't take anymore. He approached a nearby stage with a shining silver pole running from floor to ceiling as a focal point. With knowing hands, he reached into a cabinet next to the stage and pulled out a battered blue bullhorn before shouting into the crowd, "Be quiet!"

It took several more shouts for the bar to fall into an acceptable hum.

Jughead stood taller than Betty had ever seen as he pointed to the upper deck of the bar with his free hand.

"Mayor McCoy! You call this a town hall? I have a couple questions and I think these people deserve to hear you answer them."

"The Mayor began descending the stairs with FP trailing behind her. Jughead knew not to show weakness and thankfully didn't react to the presence of his father.

"That's what we are all here for Mr Jones, to ask and answer questions." The Mayor answered in her usual air of superiority.

"Really?" Jughead fired back, still using the bullhorn despite the relative quiet. "Because you looked pretty comfortable hiding in the balcony while all of the Southside tore each other apart down here. Is that entertaining for you?"

"Is that your question Mr Jones?"

Jughead turned cold, as he often did instead of showing anger.

"No, it's not that easy. I want to know why you're closing the drive-in and how it is related to the closure of Southside High."

The Mayor came to the stage, placing herself on the other side of the pole and chose to address the crowd rather than Jughead directly.

"I closed the drive in because it became a haven for criminals and miscreants. It no longer served it's purpose of a family oriented location. I had no choice but to close it."

Her answer was met with a series of boo's from the restless crowd but neither her nor Jughead flinched.

"How does that relate to closing Southside High? That doesn't seem like a coincidence to me."

"One question per constituent Mr Jones."

It was a clear avoidance tactic, and Betty wouldn't stand for it. Joining Jug on the stage, she took the bullhorn and faced the Mayor directly.

"What is the relation of the closings of the drive-in and high school."

"Miss Cooper" The Mayor pursed her lips. "While I appreciate your question and participation, this meeting is for the south side only."

Betty tried her best to contain her anger. Making sure to keep her words calm, she dug her nails discreetly into her palms.

"Not only does the flyer state it's a town hall, which includes both the northside and southside, but Southside High transferring to Riverdale High directly affects me. So I ask again Mayor McCoy, how are the closings related?"

"Besides both being closed, there is no relation. However, Ms Cooper does bring up a good point. All Southside High students will be transferred to the Northside. Busses will be provided to those in need. Also, information packets that include the dress code and a list of extracurriculars will be mailed to each household in the next couple of days."

She delivered the news as if it were a gift complete with a bow. Everyone in that bar, Betty included, knew better. Local government was uprooting people's lives, and for what? Taking something away was one thing. Taking away someone's way of life with little to no explanation, was something entirely different.

There would be a price to pay for this move. What that price was, only time could tell.

After several more unanswered questions, people began to file out of the bar. Jughead, however, remained. Naturally, Betty stayed with him.

As more people left, Betty was able to see the bar properly. It was dingy and poorly lit. With mismatched chairs and well worn pool tables shoved to one side of the open room. It was obvious the bar had been open a long time.

Oddly enough, the place wasn't gross or strange to Betty. It wasn't obsessively clean with everything tossed as soon as it got so much as a chip in the wood like her house. This place felt lived in, it felt worn and it felt loved. She imagined it was what home was supposed to feel like. Unlike her house, that felt more like a prison or hell itself. Her mother was convinced her father was cheating, while her father developed explosive anger and even stopped going to work at The Register.

He became more strange by the day, refusing to eat dinner with the family, retreating into the basement for hours on end, even the features of his previously warm face seemed different.

She was over it, and craved the freedom of a dirty floor and creaky bar stool. It felt like she was allowed to care a little less there, but she didn't dare tell Jug any of her thoughts, knowing he couldn't stand the place.

Betty was ready to ask if he wanted to leave when FP approached them slowly. She didn't know much about him, but saw instantly that his eyes were kind despite his pointed, rat like face. He wore the same same sadness as Jughead, even showing it in the same slumped shoulders and dragging feet.

"Hey boy, I'm surprised to see you here. Who's this with you?"

Jughead tugged on the sides of his hat, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

"It was a strange twist of fate that I ended up here, and none of your business."

She expected a strong reaction from FP. Speaking to her parents like that simply wasn't an option. Instead, the man chuckled and clapped Jug on the shoulder.

"I always knew you'd end up here. She's cute by the way, classic Jones to score the hottest chick in school."

FP didn't wait for a response and probably didn't expect one. Instead, he wandered off to behind the bar and began dusting off glasses, effectively ending the conversation.

Not finding the fight he was looking for, Jughead stormed out. Betty wasn't looking for a fight, only answers. Rather than chasing after Jughead, she approached the bar, appreciating the infinite scratches on the dated wooden bar.

"I'm afraid it's not happy hour just yet blondie."

"I don't want a drink, I want an answer."

"Look" FP paused his futile cleaning. "I'm glad my son has someone to talk to and look out for him, but what's going on between us isn't anyone's business but ours."

Betty smiled, glad he was so genuine with her.

"I'm not talking about your son. He will tell me when he's ready. I stayed to ask why the town hall was here, in a bar, instead of literally anywhere else? Also did the Serpents have anything to do with the drive-in or high school closing?"

"Well, aren't you curious blondie?"

"My name is Betty" She corrected with more force than intended.

"Well, Betty, the town hall was here because this bar is more than a bar. It's the heart of the southside. It's the only thing we can call our own. So, scheduled or not, we always meet here when something is going on."

Betty heard his reply and understood it, but would need to think more about that concept of community later.

"You didn't answer my other question."

"No" He laughed the same charming laugh Jughead did when no one was around. "No, I didn't."

He said nothing else, instead climbing the stairs and disappeared from sight. Someone was going to answer her questions. Betty never handled being ignored very well. This was no exception.

Two nights had passed since Cheryl witnessed the discovery of the disguised blood truck. There had been no sign of Toni since that night which caused her to worry. Initially, the worry was that the Serpents were up to something. That worry was quickly squashed when the rest of the Serpents resumed their normal routines. It was at that point the worry turned to the safety of Toni herself.

Of course, the argument with Sweet pea could have meant trouble for Toni. From Cheryl's long and general knowledge of the Serpents, disobedience of that magnitude didn't go unpunished. Her only hope was that Toni's important standing in the Serpents would shield her in someway. Though as time passed and the third night came with still no sign of her, that hope began to wither.

The sun began to rise, covering everything in sight with a light blue tint. Cheryl began contemplating who to torture for information on Toni, when the sound of dragging boots alerted her to the presence of someone below her. Sinking further into the cover of the tree she was perched upon, she watched intently for a familiar shade of pink.

Her hopes were realized when Toni came into view, walking slowly in the direction of her home. While Cheryl was relieved to see her, the concern she had refused to fully dissipate. Before Cheryl could make a move to reach out to her, Toni stopped in her tracks, turning to look in Cheryl's direction.

"I know you're up there."

Toni's increasing ability to detect her presence began to irritate Cheryl. Concern outweighed the irritation, and as such, she quickly joined Toni on the ground.

"How is that you always seem to know when I'm around?"

"Why is it that you are always around in the first place?"

To an outsider the question would probably feel accusatory. But an outsider wouldn't have the reflexes to notice Toni's small smile and widened eyes. She meant no harm in the question and was okay enough to keep her usual sarcasm. On the other hand she looked about as tired as Cheryl felt.

Though Cheryl's body was weakened, her concern wasn't.

"Where have you been? I was concerned you were being tortured for information about me or something."

Toni eyed her up and down quickly enough for even Cheryl to nearly miss.

"I was taking care of Serpent business. Despite your incessant meddling, that doesn't make it your business."

There was no sarcasm anymore. She was angry. More than that, she was walking away without any further explanation, as if that made any difference to a curious vampire.

With unnatural ease, Cheryl kept pace with Toni, waiting a moment to speak.

"I was asking about you, not the Serpents." Cheryl said quietly, as if adding volume would reduce it's meaning.

"That's one in the same."

Cheryl took a quick step forward and spun to face a guarded Toni.

"Is it?"

Toni stood where she was, swaying slightly on her feet and searching Cheryl for something unknown to them both. It looked like she wanted to say something but instead she walked around Cheryl, their shoulders bumping slightly as she went.

She knew she couldn't force Toni to talk to her, or rather knew she could, but certainly shouldn't. She was helpless, and Cheryl Blossom was never to be described as helpless. What was it about the foul mouthed, pink haired vandal that made her question every bit of the experience several lifetimes left her with? Why her? Why now?

She resigned herself to an endless barrage of inner questions to eat at her for the day when Toni stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Are you hungry?" Toni asked, barely audible.

"I'm not really in a milkshake kind of mood T.T."

"No…"Toni grabbed her bag by it's one remaining strap and began opening it. "I meant are you _hungry_?"

Cheryl came face to face with her, before Toni could blink, fear flashing behind her eyes.

In her steady hand, Toni held a bag of blood. Thick and dark, it pressed against it's plastic confinement.

Cheryl wanted to take it and run, but she couldn't. Was it a test? Were there hidden Serpents with venom coated blades just waiting for her to give into her own ravenous hunger?

The truck that nearly flattened Toni was torched, along with her supply of food.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, playing the safe, but false, role of cluelessness.

"You know where I got it, and I know you're hungry. Just take it Cheryl. If you torched my grocery store Id like to think you'd bring me a burger."

Her tone was light and teasing, but something else lingered underneath, keeping her in a state of uneasy hesitation.

"Why torch the truck, but save some for me?" Cheryl asked, giving into one of a thousand questions.

"I gave the order for the truck because I had to. I saved some for you because I wanted to."

Satisfied with the answer, Cheryl accepted the bag, tucking it away to consume in private later.

"Thanks…" She stopped mid sentence and thought as she saw the markings on Toni's wrists. "What in the hell is that?"

"It's nothing, I just…"

With a growl that rivaled even the wildest ghoulies, Cheryl bolted, taking off at top speed. Toni was smart enough to predict Cheryl's rampage and hopped on her back just before they turned into an invisible force.

Cheryl came to an abrupt halt, sending Toni toppling down to the ground.

"It's hard to tear heads off while you're attached to me."

Toni stood and brushed the leaves off of her, looking around in awe at the forest they were now standing in.

"You don't even know whose head you're tearing off. Just breathe for a second."

"I don't actually have to breathe, and I know whose head I'm going to tear off. Every ghoulie in a three hundred mile radius, maybe more once my snack kicks in."

"Cheryl just give me a minute please."

She stood still, but was by no means calm. Toni approached her slowly, raising her hands to frame Cheryl's shaking face.

"I know you don't need to breathe, but I need you to do it anyway. Breathe with me, in...and out."

Cheryl tried her best to follow Toni's instruction and match her breaths, but she was livid. Flashes of what might have happened to Toni ran on rotation through her mind. Was there more damage that wasn't visible underneath all her layers of clothing?"

After a few minutes, or perhaps a decade, Cheryls fists unclenched with the urge to murder and mame subsiding enough for her vision to clear. Toni's hands on her face felt red hot, but she didn't mind the warmth.

Once she was visibly calmer, Toni let her hands slide down Cheryl's arms and then let them fall away all together.

"It's okay" Toni rolled up her sleeves, "This is all there is."

Cheryl eyed the bruises that circled both her wrists, fresh and angry. The sight momentarily caused her to forget Toni's plea for calm.

"It wasn't the ghoulies. It's just a bruise and it's my fault, no one else's."

"You did this?"

Toni stepped back, turning away slightly with her head hung. Someone broke her.

"I may as well have."

"I don't understand, just tell me what happened. I'll make it right."

"There's nothing you can do" She insisted "This is making things right. Being in the Serpents means following Serpent law. I broke rank and I tested our laws. This is on me."

Red began to creep into Cheryl's vision once again.

"Your own people did this to you?"

"Yes, but I brought it on myself."

"Why are you even a Serpent? You aren't like them."

Toni raised her head, a mix of anger and confusion on her face.

Cheryl suddenly realized her concern and anger may have gone too far. It looked like she had finally crossed a line.

Toni was hurt, exhausted, starving and overall exasperated when Cheryl asked the one question she had been avoiding all her life.

"Why are you even a Serpent? You aren't like them."

She wanted to run, or maybe tell Cheryl where she could shove her questions. Neither of them were wise ideas.

"My family founded the Serpents. I trained to be a Serpent. I became a Serpent and swore to the faces of every living Serpent that I would do my duty, no matter what."

Cheryl was quietly listening with an unreadable expression.

"It doesn't matter what I think. It doesn't matter what I feel. I was born a Serpent, I was always meant to be a Serpent."

"Were you?" Cheryl challenged.

Toni couldn't argue, especially considering she didn't have any other points to make. She instead pulled on her bag, zipping it as she went.

"I was made into a vampire. My body is trained and designed for murder. That doesn't mean I give in, and do only what's expected of me. I thought I saw the same bravery in you, maybe I was wrong."

Toni didn't need to hear anymore. She couldn't take it, not from her.

Without a word, Toni walked away hoping Cheryl had enough sense to leave her be.

It didn't take her long to get home, if you could call it that. Maybe at one point it was that beautiful house people had to stop and look at when they passed by, but she doubted it. She wasn't exactly embarrassed by the place, she would live anywhere with pride. She only wished her people, in all their hard work, ended up with more in life. With most of their land stolen, all they had left was a strip of land right on the river. It was the muddiest part of the riverbank and with the northside polluting the river, it was all but toxic. Still, if you didn't stare too hard or too long, it was a nice view.

Her home itself, no matter how you looked at it, was far from pleasant. The roof sagged and was covered in several layers of tearing tarps. The steps of the porch splintered with each step and most of the windows were boarded up with soggy plywood. Regardless, it was home and she was happy to see it.

Her heavy feet lead her up the creaky stairs, through the crowded living room down the collapsing hallway and into her tiny room. Taking off her clothes required too much effort, instead, she collapsed onto her bed without care. None of her problems mattered except her overwhelming exhaustion. It was also easiest to focus on, as all it required from her was to close her eyes. That she could do. Blissfully, instantly, she fell asleep.

Cheryl was restless to say the least. Running along the tops of the trees did no good, walking through town did even less. In the end, she ended up at Thornhill, perched on the highest part of the roof. Staring down at the town used to bring her peace, that feeling was gone. Instead she was just hungry, even after downing the entire bag Toni gave her. She should have rationed herself, but logic tended to elude her when she was distracted or angry. In that moment, she was both, leaving logic in the rearview mirror.

If it were anyone else but the Serpents that hurt Toni, blood would have already been spilled, her hunger gone. The treaty wouldn't matter, she would have just left Riverdale, her parents could take the fall. After that, she would have nothing left in Riverdale. Come to think of it, before Toni, what did she have holding her in Riverdale? Perhaps it was just a lack of better option, or maybe her parents had a stronger hold on her than she originally thought. Either way, life before Toni seemed to be a blur. Time slowed for her since, creeping by at a snail's pace. She had to wonder if that's how mortals experienced time. Or was it even faster for them as they had less time? Her seventeen years as a mortal had evaded her long ago, even the highlights began to fade a few decades in.

After a while, even her favorite perching place wasn't enough. She needed to do something, anything. Before she knew where she was going, she was circling the Whyte Wyrm. She wasn't even entirely sure what she was looking for, but knew it once she found it. Sweet pea was loudly telling a story to several young Serpent initiates. They couldn't have been more than thirteen, but they were entirely enthralled.

Getting close enough to hear while still being out of sight, she finally picked up what he was saying.

"She tried to step out, mouthed off to me. I mean...me!" The boys laughed "So I put her in her place. Cuffed her in the basement till I gathered the elders. Course I waited a while to go find em. Needed a drink and a nap. Woke up to her hollering up the stairs. She nearly broke free, crazy bitch."

The boys loudly agreed, but she couldn't make out any individual words. Everything from her vision to her hearing was hazy. She could run down there and pull them all apart, limb by limb, before any of them could blink. It would be appropriate wouldn't it?

Just as she stood to attack, another Serpent approached Sweet pea, shoving him back violently.

"Are you kidding me? You're really gonna talk shit about Toni? She's been nothing but loyal and you do this to her? Just because you're threatened doesn't mean you get to act like a dick."

Sweet pea stood up and lunged at the other Serpent who was quick enough to jump out of the way. He tried once again and failed. The group of boys behind him began to laugh at the exchange, enraging him even more.

"Great lot of good you did, where is she? Now were a Serpent down and the Ghoulies are pressing in. Meanwhile you're out here giggling with school boys."

Sweet pea landed a wide punch, bringing the other Serpent down, rolling onto his back.

Heaving, Sweet Pea screamed to the surrounding Serpents, "I didn't do anything but my duty. I put her in front of the elders. They decided she needed to initiate, not me. She chose not to. It her fault she's out, not mine."

She heard all she needed to. Sweet pea was to blame, as were the elders. She wasn't sure what reinitiating entailed, but if Toni refused and allowed herself to be cast out of her own family, it wasn't good.

Toni had all day to be mad, the time Cheryl could give was up. She had some questions that only Toni could answer.


	9. Chapter 9: Unholy Union

Toni awakened to the faint sound of clicking against her window. Refusing to open her eyes, she grumbled as the clicking not only continued, but seemed to rapidly pick up in pace.

Rolling over, Toni eased her eyes open to the sight of a dark ceiling. She had no idea if it was late night or early morning. Either way, she was just as tired as when she laid down to begin with.

The clicking continued, along with her rising aggravation. Letting that aggravation fuel her failing energy, Toni got up to investigate. Despite her general leanings towards pacifism, Toni swore devastating pain upon whoever, or whatever was causing the noise.

Flinging open the window, she readied herself to scream at the pest. Instead, a gust of wind and flash of red nearly stole her breath away. Cheryl Blossom in all her terrifying glory stood with her face mere inches from the window.

"Can I come in?" she asked with a strange ringing in her voice.

"Do you really have to ask? I always thought that was a myth."

"I was only being polite." Cheryl said with more bite than Toni was used to.

Despite that, previous anger about her interrupted sleep began to fade. She waved Cheryl in and sat with a huff onto the fading loveseat in the corner of her room. It was lumpy and some of the stuffing was coming out of the armrests, but it was hers. With so precious little in her name, or to call her own, the crumbling sofa was a treasure in her eyes.

Only Toni decided to sit down, with Cheryl choosing to pace the small walkway in her room with shakey, unnaturally fast movements. Something was clearly wrong.

"I've had a long day, or night, or whatever it is now. So whatever it is bothering you, just come out and say it."

Toni waited for a reply, trying not to be distracted by Cheryl's presence in her room. It was odd to see what was always her mortal enemy standing in the room she slept in. The one place she could always lower her guard, and yet, she let a thirsty vampire in.

Finally, Cheryl stood still and asked, "Why aren't you a Serpent any longer?"

Toni was stunned. Not only was she surprised Cheryl was made aware of this so quickly, it was also the first time anyone had said it aloud.

"That's Serpent business Cheryl" She said, hoping to avoid the tidal waves of mixed feelings consuming her.

"If you are no longer a Serpent, doesn't that mean you are no longer bound by the laws of secrecy you once swore to?"

"Maybe that just means I don't want to talk about it."

"I can sense your confusion." Cheryl said seriously while approaching Toni slowly.

Toni sprang from the couch, standing as quickly as she could.

"Get out of my head!"

"I can't help it...I'm sorry."

Toni knew that to be true, and briefly felt a twinge of pain for the girl who had little to no choice over her own circumstances. Still, her mind was her own, and circumstances didn't justify the breach in privacy.

"Maybe it is Serpent business, maybe it's just my business. Either way, I don't want to talk about it."

Cheryl was quiet for a moment and looked unsure of her next move. Quietly, she said, "I wouldn't have asked except that great oaf Sweet pea was running his illiterate mouth about you. The things he said...I came to ask if they were true. I just don't understand why you would willingly exit the Serpents. Was it because of me?"

Toni couldn't process the hurt that settled itself behind Cheryl's eyes. Unfortunately, she didn't have the ability to read minds or sense feelings. She could only guess what brought on the slumped shoulders, glossy unfixed eyes and fidgeting fingers. If she had only one guess, that guess would be guilt. Guilt over her presence alone being the cause of chaos in Toni's life. What a depressing thought, that your existence, and nothing else, was a problem. She felt for Cheryl, and in that moment, decided to explain.

"Life in the Serpents is hard for women. It used to be a lot worse than it is now, but it's still not great. When my family founded the Serpents, our leaders gathered all the hunters. At the time that included women. They were just as fast and just as accurate."

Toni paused long enough for Cheryl to sit gingerly on the seat next to her. She looked confused, but was paying attention, so Toni continued.

"Over time, just like anywhere else, our people and land were infected by the idea that men were more capable."

Cheryl scoffed and Toni ignored it in silent agreement.

"At the time women were either barred from joining the Serpents or were only recognized if they were in a relationship with another Serpent. Even then, they were expected to tend bar or do laundry. They never got to take out any blood...I mean ghoulies."

Cheryl rolled her eyes and shifted away slightly.

"What exactly does this have to do with Sweet pea and the overnight exit of your tribe?"

Toni couldn't help but laugh. "You've been alive how long and have yet to develop any patience?"

Cheryl only waved her hand to continue, but her hardened face softened just a bit.

"Anyway, it stayed like that for a long time. That is, until my mother joined, somewhere around my age. She went all the way to the elders, there were more back then, and dug up old texts and tales of a time where men and women were equal."

Toni tried her best to keep it together. She didn't often speak of her mother, even in passing. It was like a switchblade to the heart. She was sure Cheryl sensed it, it didn't take supernatural powers to know that was a sore spot for her. Still, she pressed on.

"She wasn't happy tending bar and could move no further without a relationship with a man in the Serpents. Just like the rest of us, she wanted to protect her people and land. So, she pleaded her case to the elders, and technically won. Women could become full fledged Serpents. However, they had to do one thing first. The men had to survive a ghoulie on their own with no weapons."

"That's not so bad" Cheryl interrupted.

Toni agreed and would be happy to do it, even given the second part of the task.

"That's what everyone thinks, until they realize they have to survive a ritualized beating first, then go against the ghoulie directly after."

Cheryl shook her head and crossed her arms. "Sounds like a sick way of enjoying the sight of fatal failure to me."

"No!" Toni all but yelled. "We don't have the speed or strength you do. All we have is our will. If our will can be cracked, so can we. Above all else, speed, size, even lineage, what matters most in making a Serpent is our will.

"Is that what they wanted you to do for re initiation, test your will?"

Toni shook her head, angry not at Cheryl, but the corrupted Serpents.

"Men get to test their will. Women have to test their vulnerability."

"As in what?" Cheryl asked with anger dripping off of every word.

"Well, men get to bare their souls through violence. Women do it by baring their bodies in front of every living Serpent. It's called _the dance._ I was thirteen when I joined. I did it then but I won't do it again. So when Sweet pea recommended re initiation as my punishment for questioning command, I knew what that meant, and I won't do it."

Cheryl stood, and in the time it took Toni to blink, she was already at the window, lifting it open once again.

"Cheryl wait, please...I don't want you to go." Toni tried her best to let her yes and mind convey how truthful her statement was. She could only hope Cheryl wasn't too angry to hear her.

"I'll be back, after I tear him limb from limb of course."

"You can't do that." Toni tentatively gripped her hand. "I'm asking you not to. He's a good guy, her just got a little lost in the power he never asked for or wanted."

Cheryl turned from the window to face Toni with pitch black eyes and her hair falling still for the first time since Toni laid eyes on her. An odd shimmering shadow seemed to surround Cheryl as she asked, "You think he is a good guy? Was he a good guy when he tired to get you killed by a speeding blood wagon?"

"The truck stopped, and how do you know he put me in front of it?"

"I know because I was there. Thankfully I was, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to pull that truck to a stop before it crushed you just as he planned. He knew drivers cant see around that bend and he knew putting you there would mean the driver couldn't stop in time. He tried to kill you!"

Cheryl appeared livid, and for the first time like an actual vampire. Toni had never seen her that way. She had to save Sweet pea and she had to let Cheryl know she was okay, everything was okay. So, she did the first and only thing that came to mind.

Gripping Cheryl's other hand, she stepped closer to her, and without another word closed the space between them. With her lips pressed against Cheryl's, she wasn't sure who was shaking. Maybe it was her, maybe it was Cheryl, or maybe it was the earth itself quaking in the name of an unholy union.

A sensation Toni couldn't name spread from her stomach to her tingling fingers that dropped Cheryl's hands and gripped her shirt instead, pulling them impossibly closer. Toni's legs shook as Cheryl planted a hand on her lower back, steadying them both.

Parting her lips more with each passing second, Cheryl was giving a clear invitation for more, and Toni wanted all of it. Serpents and vampires didn't cross her mind, only time standing still and the irrational need for Cheryl to never leave her grasp.

Of course, when did the universe ever provide so willingly for her?

Cheryl stiffened and a half second later, the familiar bump of her grandfather's door signaled him rising for the day.

In a blur, Cheryl was back at the window, this time with downcast eyes and a single finger running along her bottom lip. Raising the window up further, she locked eyes with Toni for a split second before darting outside, a quiet _goodnight_, nearly lost in the darkness.

Toni knew she needed to do two things. One, warn and shelter Sweet pea incase Cheryl changed her mind, and secondly, start looking for a place of her own for when she graduated. In the moment, she wasn't sure which was more pressing.

The night was nearly over, and the members of the Red Circle grew more groggy with each passing moment. It had been a quiet night. On one hand that was preferred, on the other, that put Archie and the Red Circle no closer to finding the Black Hood. Moose and Ms Grundy were dead, while Midge clung to life and his father became a paranoid shadow of the man he once was. The attacks abruptly stopped, but Archie wasn't foolish enough to the the Black Hood was done, or that he left.

If only he knew how the Black Hood chose his victims, then they could better protect those at risk. Instead, they walked around aimlessly, hoping something, anything would catch their attention.

In the meantime, all they could do was patrol the gaps left by the Serpents, and stay out of their path. Although both groups had similar numbers, only the Serpents had been trained since birth to fight, and sometimes kill, to protect what was theirs.

Once the sun began coming up, turning the inky black sky to a deep shade of navy blue, Archie signaled the rest of the red circle to begin packing up. He assumed the night would end on a quiet note.

He was wrong.

A red mask landed at his feet the same moment a strangled scream bounced off the buildings in the town square. Archie flung himself around to find the source but only saw other Red Circle members doing the same.

Another short scream and another fallen red mask. They were down two members in mere seconds. A couple people scattered while one screamed _it's the Black Hood. _Archie refused to run, choosing to stand still and dare the menace to try for him next.

"Come at me you coward! Fight me like a man."

The Black Hood's response was to grab another of the Red Circle, tossing the third mask at Archie's feet.

In another blur, every member except Archie collapsed on the ground. Finally, it was confirmed the Black Hood was a vampire. Nothing else moved that fast or could take on so many people at once without being seen. Though, that revelation didn't come with any relief.

Instead, it came with dread as the three members with removed masks were dumped in a pile on the ground. Their bodies were indistinguishable from each other as they were all hacked into a dozen or so pieces each. Archie only knew it was all three of them due to their severed heads being placed neatly in a row, directly in front of the pile of body parts.

Next to the pile was a message written boldly in blood.

_Trust none, suspect all_

Not knowing what else to do, Archie ran around to each member that collapsed and checked for a pulse. They were all alive, but deeply unconscious. Unable to wake any of them, Archie ran two streets over to a familiar line of houses. Stopping at the third one on the left, he pounded on the door until it swung open to reveal Sheriff Keller.

"What is it son? Do you know what time it is?"

Archie tried to contain his failing breath and explain. Why did people ask so many questions?

"Sheriff Keller, you have to come quick. There are body parts and the rest of us were knocked out. It's him, it the Black Hood, just like we knew it was."

"Slow down" He said while pulling a coat over his neatly pressed uniform. "What body parts?"

"Just come on!" Archie shouted and began to run in the direction he came from.

The sheriff had no intention of following him on foot, steering Archie to his cruiser instead.

"I'm not running after you all over town Archie. Just take a breath and point the way."

Running there would have made Archie feel better, but driving was faster, so he agreed.

Sirens matched the wild and winding thoughts smothering Archie. This was a new situation to everyone and it came with no rules or manual. Archie vowed to make his own rules just as the cruiser came to a skidding halt in the town square where Archie witnessed the horrific murders. The problem was, the bodies and the message left next to them were gone. All that remained were the unconscious bunch of Red Circle members that were beginning to stir.

Looking around, not one of them had a mask on. What happened in the five minutes he was gone? Where were the bodies? Where was the blood puddles and sinister message? And who took the masks from the surrounding Red Circle?

"I don't see body parts or a Black Hood. What's going on Archie?"

Archie got out of the car, scrambling to find what he saw, now in the full light of day. He found nothing besides confused looking Red Circle members.

Archie became just shy of manic "Sheriff, ask them. One of them must have saw it. Go ahead, they will tell you."

Reggie came stumbling toward them just as Sheriff Keller got out of the car.

"Well go on then. What did you see here?"

He rubbed the back of his head and looked around. "I don't know. I saw Archie start to run, and I heard a scream. Then there was this sharp pain in the back of my head. Next thing I know, it's light out and I'm talking to you."

Reggie stumbled away to check on the others, leaving Archie dumbfounded.

Clearing his throat, the Sheriff looked around and shrugged. "Have you been out all night again?"

"Yes we were looking for the Black Hood, and I saw him. We were…"

"Look Archie" Keller interjected "If you're out here all night and in school all day then you aren't getting enough rest. Go on home and sleep for a while. I'll look into this."

"I know what I saw Sheriff ."

"I'm sure you do" He nodded without looking at Archie. "Just go home, get some rest. I don't want to have to call Fred. He has enough to worry about as it is."

Archie was furious. No one was taking him seriously. He wasn't crazy, he saw the black hood. Keller would realize he was right once the missing person's reports started piling in. He didn't know how, but Archie was going to prove it was a blood thief causing all the town's problems.

In the Cooper house it was far from uncommon for their mornings to begin with screaming, arguing and shattering. The morning everything changed however, that mayhem came to a boiling point and everyone was alarmed.

Betty awakened to the combined shouting of both parents and her sister Polly. The former was unsurprising, the latter was nothing short of stunning. Polly was always the mild mannered, soft spoken one of the two sisters. Though Betty was the younger sister, it was always up to her to defend Polly.

Knowing this, Betty flew out of the bed with haste and thundered her way downstairs.

"What is going on here?" She demanded just as she reached the end of the steps.

Polly was in tears with one hand on the knob of the back door and the other cradling her recently showing stomach.

Her mother was the first to answer after an audible click of her tongue.

"Your father has finally gone too far. He is determined to take the whole family down with him during this mid-life crisis of his."

The mug in her father's hand cracked and shattered under the angry force of his fist.

"I am not the one bringing this family down, the sinners in this kitchen are."

"Oh listen to yourself Hal. I've known you all your life. You have commited just as much _sin_ as anyone here." Her mother fired back.

Polly only hiccuped, her tears continuing to flow freely.

Betty wasn't sure what to say to any of that, and they weren't really talking to her anyway. Polly however, spoke the words everyone was thinking. Everyone except their father, of course.

"This baby isn't a sin, it is just an innocent baby..my baby."

"No" Her father's eyes darkened as he turned away "That thing is a reflection of your sins. I can't allow the world to view that reflection. You have until the end of the week to get rid of it."

He paid no attention to the pleas of Polly or his wife as he stormed towards the door, only pausing when her mother had her final say.

"You come take that back or you walk out that door and never come back. Your choice, but you better make it fast."

Locking eyes with Betty, it felt as if he were trying to tell her something.

In the end, he did leave, without a hint of thought or a look back. Her father was gone.

"Well good riddance" Her mother waved her hands through the air, as if it would vanish the very memory of him away.

Betty was at a loss, finally coming to the realization that her home was beyond fixing. Much like a vase, shattered into a powdery dust, repair wasn't an option. Replacement became the only option in play.

Along that line of thought, Betty called Jughead, begging him for a ride away from the place she was forced to call home.

Twenty minutes later, Jughead roared around the corner, his leather jacket and noisy motorcycle looking out of place in her posh neighborhood.

"You call and I come. What can I do for you, oh wondrous Betty?"

Betty chuckled at the oddity of Jughead Jones. His easy air of indifference was a welcome change of environment.

"Why are you so strange Jug?" She asked with a smile.

"It's a side effect from a lack of a proper lunch." He said handing over a helmet. "How about a ride to Pop's? Then, the rest of the day is yours."

Kissing him on the cheek, Betty agreed. Swinging her leg over the bike, she grabbed Jughead's coat for stability.

He didn't ask her what was wrong or approach her like a ticking time bomb. He came instead with the promise of his company and a hot meal. She loved him all the more for it.

Three cheeseburgers later, two of them for Jughead, they strolled out of Pop's hand in hand. The prospect of a sunny afternoon absent of parents was enough to lighten their moods considerably.

They made it as far as Jughead's bike when a pain seared through the back of her head and Jughead grunted beside her.

Betty's eyes snapped closed and her feet left the ground. She lost consciousness too quickly the realize there was a problem. With Jughead collapsed next to her, there was little hope for either of them.


	10. Chapter 10: Major Menace

After the scare with the Black Hood. Most of the members failed to return upon the Red Circle's next meeting. Although most of them were unconscious and didn't see what Archie saw, there was no denying that three of their rank were officially listed as missing. As it turned out, most of the members joined because of the notoriety the taunting video brought. Unlike Archie, who committed himself to keeping his family, friends and town safe.

With the Red Circle all but disbanded, Archie focused on his dad's recovery and his confusing relationship with Veronica. With his dad regaining his ability to walk and generally fend for himself, his excuses for avoiding a serious conversation with her were running out. In an effort to resolve and dive into his problems, he pedaled towards the hotel. The bike that had once been red, faded over time to an off pink, with rust running through it's frame as an accent.

Archie left the bike a block away from the hotel, opting to go on foot for the rest of the way. A chipper looking doorman opened the door for him with a nod as Archie approached.

After a ride up the elevator, Archie reached the Lodge sweet and raised a fist to knock. Before he could follow through the door swung open to reveal a quizzical looking Hiram.

"Hello Archie. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Archie cleared his throat, suddenly feeling like he should have called first.

"I was hoping to see Veronica Sir."

"I'm afraid she is out for the day. However…"

Hiram trailed off, leaving Archie confused about how to proceed.

"I can come back if that's okay."

"Nonsense, why don't you come on in. You can tell me about your run in with the Black Hood while we wait."

For the first time since the horrors of that night, someone actually asked his side. Gladly, Archie stepped in, accepting Hiram's invitation.

The pair entered Hiram's study that was never before seen by Archie or, he assumed, other people.

"Sit please Archie. Would you like a coke?"

"Sure" He said, taking in the closed curtains, roaring fire and impressive mahogany L shaped desk.

Archie accepted the glass of coke, which was cut crystal, the full set surely worth more than his entire house.

"So, what happened out there?" Hiram asked in between sips of shimmering amber liquid.

Archie dived into the tale, sparing no detail for the one interested person, ending with the Sheriff's refusals to do anything until his fellow Bulldogs were reported missing.

"My, my" Hiram held his glass up to the light of the fire. "What a glaring problem Riverdale has"

"Yeah, and no one will see it, never mind do anything about it."

Hiram was quiet for a moment, his squinted eyes showing thought churning in them.

"What if someone had a plan to fix this problem of Riverdale's?"

"Then I think they should do it, whatever it takes."

Archie waited for what he hoped was a full blown plan from Hiram.

"What if that plan required you to go outside the box in terms of thinking and action? Could you do that?"

"I'll do whatever I have to keep my friends and family safe. That includes Veronica."

Hiram appeared pleased by Archie's honest response. "Well you'll need this then. I trust you understand the need for secrecy?"

Archie took the large roll of paper and haphazardly unrolled it. It took him a minute to realize he was looking at a blueprint. It had directions and indications throughout. Suddenly, what was asked of him became clear, even if how it related to the Black Hood wasn't.

Archie thanked all the summers with his dad's construction business for allowing him the ability to read blueprints to begin with. Nodding to Hiram, Archie sealed his fate.

"I'll get it done Mr. Lodge."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Hiram finished his drink in one gulp and set down his glass with a clink. Archie took the motion as an indication for him to leave and pulled open the heavy study door. Taking care not to wrinkle the blueprint, Archie set off towards his hidden bike.

/

Archie pulled his mask down for the hundredth time as the wind from an approaching storm burrowed it's way through the eye holes. He had a job to do, and couldn't be recognized in the meantime. To any onlooker he could be any number of the Red Circle. So, with that confidence in cover, Archie approached Southside High's basement window.

Armed with a blueprint of the building, and childhood knowledge brought on by intense hide and seek, Archie knew just which window he needed. A sharp elbow shattered the glass, with the sound much louder than anticipated considering it was the dead of night.

Deciding he should finish up quickly, Archie slid through the window. He tried not to be bothered by the small cuts the glass left him as his feet touched the floor.

He stood still for a moment, listening to the quiet building. Once satisfied he was alone, Archie pulled out a flashlight and the blueprint. It was a quick trip for where he had to go, but knew it would take longer for the actual task he had to do.

Still, he moved slowly, hoping to avoid any noise that could bring the attention and presence of anyone lingering near the building. Finally, Archie reached the boiler room and pulled the bulging bag off of his shoulder. Taking two small tanks from the bag, he paused a moment to inspect them

_**Danger: Compressed Oxygen**_

_**Flammable content under pressure**_

_**Handle with care**_

Further instructions were printed on the tanks listing everything not to do with them. Archie was only mildly panicked about the fact that he was about to do most of those things.

Gently, he placed the tanks against the boiler and twisted the nozzles until he felt air coming from each tank. Lastly, he pulled out a cherry bomb and lighter from his pocket, stepping into the hall to light it. Memories of far less insidious reasons for using cherry bombs crept into his mind. He remembered Betty and Jughead tossing them into the river to watch the water splash from the explosions. He remembered checking downed logs for frogs, making sure the slimy things would be safe, before watching a mess of bark and wood soar towards the sky with the pop of a small cherry bomb.

In the boiler room however, he hoped for lack of people instead of frogs, and it was far from a lighthearted motive.

In the quickest two second of his life, Archie pulled on his bag, opened the door to toss in the cherry bomb, and ran. Even a millisecond longer would have proven to be fatal. Three explosions went off in quick succession. Both thanks, then the boiler itself exploded and rocked the whole school. .

The basement ceiling quaked then cracked before pieces of it began falling. Archie ran faster, hoping to avoid any heavy debris. Stumbling his way outside, he knew there was no time to stop. Reaching the line of the forest, Archie was able to turn around just in time to see Southside High implode with a mighty boom.

The high school was no more.

Concrete, bricks and glass went flying, sending Archie further into the forest. The flames that engulfed what was left of the building, turned the sky and surrounding fog into a suffocating shade of orange. It looked as if the air itself was on fire.

At long last, Archie felt the rage inside settle down, if only a little bit.

Looking up, the approaching storm made itself known, letting a downpour of rain come down on the flames as mother nature's apparent solution. Though, what the universe gives, it also takes. Lightning struck the already burning building, accompanied with the rolling thunder that made the moment feel all the more real.

Once he heard sirens, it was clearly time to run. He was assured by Hiram that no one would be in or near the building. But the blast was large enough to hear from miles away. He wasn't surprised to hear the sirens so quickly.

Archie cut through the forest at top speed, getting home and collapsing on his bed before his dad even realized he was gone. As quickly as the high school collapsed, Archie fell asleep, fully clothed and conscience heavy.

/

The pale light of early morning began to filter it's way through the blinds, failing to wake Archie. Moments later, two sharp raps on his door startled him into consciousness.

"Who is it?" Archie called out, grogginess claiming half his voice.

"Are you decent son? Open up." His dad asked per usual.

Archie grumbled and turned over, not yet ready to face the day.

"This is Sheriff Keller, your dad and I need you to open up, right now."

Archie flew into full blown paranoia, assessing what the best exit would be.

How did they know it was him? He was so careful and didn't see anyone at the high school. So who saw him, or rather, who gave him up?

Before he could formulate a plan, his bedroom door swung open to reveal a stone faced Keller and his dad who looked like he had been drained of blood all over again.

"Archie, I've got to take you in. Let's make this easy on everyone by you cooperating."

"Take me in for what? I haven't done anything." Archie feigned his innocence.

"I know that, and I think Keller does too. He just needs to eliminate you." His dad offered in defense.

With the Sheriff's head hung low and fingers fidgeting with his cuffs, Archie knew that wasn't true.

"I am taking you in on suspicion of murder. Three counts, one for each of your missing classmates. Also, I need your shoes."

Archie was too stunned to react to the Sheriff, instead he sat on his bed with a creak and removed his sneakers. It was then that he realized the bottom of his shoes were still caked in the blood the Black Hood left next to the pile of bodies. He was being arrested for murder, with evidence on his own feet and no way out. He was going to need a good lawyer.

It took a few moments of fuzzy consciousness to remember what was going on. Deciding not to panic, Betty tried to assess the situation with her eyes closed. She recalled a blow to the back of her head, the dull pounding was evidence enough of that, and Jughead going down at the same time.

However, her wrists and feet felt free of constraint, limiting her worry of imminent danger. After listening to her surroundings, and hearing nothing, Betty eased her eyes open to see an unfamiliar room and Jughead lying unconscious next to her.

Not sensing any movement, she sat up to look around more. Everything was a dingy grey, with plain walls and a clear lack of windows. Along the walls were creates of beer and liquor, stacked nearly to the ceiling.

Still not entirely sure where she was, she opted to try and wake Jughead. Afterall, she couldn't exactly carry him if they needed to run.

"Hey, Jug. Wake up"

She tried to gently wake him up first, running her cool fingers over his arms and the sides of his face. When that failed, she had to go further. Gripping his shoulders, she shook him until his head flopped onto his chest and he grunted lightly.

"Jughead, wake up!"

As a last resort, Betty looked around the room to again confirm they were alone before landing a crisp, open handed smack across his face.

That seemed to do the trick as Jughead scrambled to escape an unknown enemy in his sluggish confusion.

"It's okay, it's just me. I'm sorry, I had to wake you up somehow."

Glancing around quickly, he asked, "What are we going here?"

"I don't even know where here is. I especially don't know why we're here."

Jughead leaned his head to the side, as if it should be obvious to her where they were.

"Betty, we're in the basement of the Whyte Wyrm."

She didn't feel like she was in danger, despite her likely concussed brain, so it made sense that they were somewhere familiar. Though, that was the only thing that made any sense. They had stepped into the bar willingly before. Why drag them there less than a month later?

Betty ran out of time to brainstorm with Jughead when the sound of a door creaked open above them. Footsteps announced their captors arrival. One by one, a group of Serpents formed a sloppy circle around them. The smell of leather and grease assaulted Betty's senses as Sweet Pea himself stood tall over the kneeling couple.

"Well, well" He said through a hollow smile "You two have finally woken up for the party."

"What do you want with us" Betty asked hoping to avoid a lengthy monologue from him.

"We don't want anything from you blondie. We just needed our brother Jug, but you were with him, so we took you both. Sorry to ruin date night of course."

The surrounding Serpents laughed, nearly in unison. Jughead however, didn't find anything funny.

"I'm not your brother" Jughead stood on shaky legs "I'm not your friend, and never will be. I'm nothing to you."

One of the Serpents, short with a founding father-like ponytail rushed forward. His switchblade clicked open as he demanded "Watch your mouth"

"Watch your ponytail. No one was talking to you, weirdo." Betty said before anyone else could respond.

The rest of the Serpents laughed, with even Sweet Pea trying to contain the smile stretching across his face.

"You really gonna let his girl disrespect me like that mean?"

"Take a walk" Sweet Pea quietly ordered as the rest of the Serpents bursted into full on laughter.

Rider stomped his way upstairs, slamming the door shut when he reached the top.

"Here blondie" Sweet Pea slid a chair over to her "I like you, no need for you to be on the floor."

Betty accepted, causing Jughead to stand straight and rush forward in a blind flurry. One look from Betty was all it took to keep him from going any further.

Allowing a moment for everyone to settle, Sweet Pea addressed Jughead directly.

"You may not want to admit it now, but your father is our king. We are your people, and the south side is your home. It's time you claim your rightful place at our side."

With that he laid a Serpent jacket down on a crate next to Jughead.

Eying it like a bomb rigged to explode at the slightest touch, he refused to grab it.

Another Serpent stepped forward. With curly hair and a kind face, Betty saw no threat in him.

"Our town is in trouble, both sides. I understand better than probably anyone here that problems with your old man can be tough, but my town means more to me than my comfort or pride. We know you need a place to stay because of the drive-in. We can handle that too."

"Is that what this is about?" Jughead asked, without bothering to hide his aggravation. "My father sent you to come fetch me?"

"No" Sweet Pea intervened "It was my decision to come get you, but I knew you wouldn't come or hear me out willingly. I mean, do you feel at home in the north side? Do you fit in with everyone at school? When you go into the store, can you walk around freely? Or do that keep an eye on your hands and pockets?"

Jughead kept quiet, with downcast eyes and heaving chest, but Betty knew every bit of that rang true for him.

"Jug, maybe you should hear them out."

Turning around to face Betty, Jughead had fire in his eyes. Before he could let out whatever caused that fiery anger, the basement door creaked open once again.

"Rider, I thought I told you to take a walk" Sweet Pea called out.

No response came until a short, pink haired woman in a french braid rounded the stairs.

"We are out of vodka upstairs" She said "I came to get a crate."

Betty looked around to all the shifting Serpents and realized she was clearly missing something.

"I thought the elders made themselves clear, you aren't supposed to be here, Toni. Don't get yourself into more trouble than you're already in."

Sweet Pea appeared to take charge of the situation, but there seemed to be a shift of energy in the room.

"You took my jacket, not my job. Serpents are still thirsty, and I still need the cash. That, at least, hasn't changed."

Betty watched as the shifty Serpents averted their eyes and began backing away. From what she could tell, Sweet Pea was in charge, but Toni challenged that rule in her very existence. Jughead might know about what was happening better than she did, and she hoped to be able to ask him about it later.

After a silent standoff, Sweet Pea must have realized the challenge didn't look good for him, especially when negotiating with the king's son. He signaled the Serpents and they all followed him upstairs, leaving Betty and Jughead alone in the basement with their palpable confusion.

Betty expected a bout of silence while they both processed what just happened. Jughead had other plans.

"You don't get a say in this Betty, you just don't" He said matter of factly, as if that would be the end of it.

"I'm not trying to have a say. I'm only pointing out that you should think about the offer before you make your own say."

"Not everyone has withdrawals from excitement and drama. I'm fine living my life in quiet solitude."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked as her own anger level rose.

"It means, just because we left the suburbs and crossed the tracks, doesn't mean you understand the south side or this decision I have to make. Where you come from, you couldn't possibly know the struggles we go through."

Jughead had never spoken to her that way and it left her equal parts stunned and livid.

"I was knocked unconscious, kidnapped, and dragged into this basement, all because my house has become a living hell. I'm here with you, in your corner, and still only thinking of you. You can't pull your head out of your own ass long enough to realize someone has your back."

"Betty, I…"

"No" Betty cut him off "I don't want your apologies, I want you to figure out what you want your life to look like, and whether or not you see me in that vision."

Betty walked away and up the stairs, despite knowing she probably shouldn't. All the creatures of hell couldn't stop her, nevermind a bunch of directionless snakes.

Banging on the basement door, she screamed out for someone to open the door. It didn't take long for it to swing open, revealing an amused looking Sweet Pea.

"Are you going to let me out or not?"

The thought of what life would be like without the Serpents was always in the back of Toni's mind. It was like a brief tease of what could be, what should be. Once that distant thought became a visceral reality, Toni wasn't sure what to do with it.

On the first Serpent free day, Toni stayed home to help her grandfather with anything he needed around the house. It only took her one slammed door to remember he was a Serpent, and an elder Serpent at that. Life for him had always been Serpents before all. That used to be easy for him considering his family were Serpents, and the Serpents were his family. Toni failing to re-initiate meant that she was to be shunned. It didn't matter that her only family was a Serpent, at least not to them.

Since moping around at home wasn't an option, Toni decided to venture out. She intended to go to her school's library, that was hardly befitting of the name, but stopped halfway there remembering it was reduced to ashes. No one seemed to know what happened to the building, but they all agreed it was a total loss. Either way, they were all heading to Riverdale high, so it didn't much matter.

Though, she wanted to think about that move even less than being shunned or her bike going missing just after. Instead of dwelling on any of that Toni continued walking. She let her restless feet carry her to Pop's, hoping the walk would shine a light on her life ambitions, or at the very least a plan for the rest of the day.

An uneventful walk led her to remember she needed cash to get anything at Pop's. Knowing her cashflow was cut off left her reeling. Her job was gone, her family was gone, her home was soon to be gone, and even her school was gone. What was left? Who was left?

Much like everything else in life, answers weren't going to just be handed to her. Toni was on her own and free to chose her own path forward. Knowing that, she stomped her way south, towards the Whyte Wyrm.

Determination fueled her quick steps that led her to the bar, but she knew not to go in the front. Rounding the back lot, Toni kept a wary eye out for her _missing _bike. Rows and rows of chrome and leather offered no clues. Not seeing her purple checkered bike amongst the masses, she decided to go in.

The usual hustle and bustle of the bar comforted her until it died off the moment she approached the bar. Curious and accusatory eyes bore into her from every direction. Rather than address them all directly, Toni stepped behind the unmanned bar. One Serpent that was hanging over the bar and helping himself to the beer tap, remained oblivious to her arrival.

Toni grabbed the man by his jacket with one hand and lifted the tap back with the other. Shoving him with all the force she could muster, he toppled over and onto the floor. Several stools clattered against the already battered hardwood, and served as the bar's only remaining noise.

Without skipping a beat, Toni reached for her mason jar labeled _tips_, and slammed it onto the bar.

"Who wants a drink?"

The tip jar filled quickly as Serpents rushed the bar with cups empty and mouths dry. Toni was the only decent bartender in the bunch and if Serpents could be depended on for anything, it was drinking.

Toni filled shot glasses, cut the foam off of beers and shook the occasional mixed drinks that were ordered. The bar was a well-tuned orchestra, and she was the conductor. The familiarity was the closest thing to home that Toni ever experienced. Her mind was distracted and her pockets teeming as the jar refilled every time she emptied it. All too soon, the bottles dripped empty and the tap ran dry.

She needed to stock up but knew leaving the bar meant running the risk of running into Sweet Pea or an Elder. Somehow, she didn't think running into FP would matter. He was always kind to her, and from what she understood, the elders didn't consult him about her shunning. Breaking with tradition, the Elders failed to ask the king his opinion on a blood member of the Serpents.

If it were a courthouse of law, Toni would have won on a sweeping appeal. But it wasn't a court, and logic often failed to go hand in hand with gang politics. They wanted her to be an outsider looking in, but she stood in their house with full pockets.

_Come and get me, _Toni thought as she descended the basement stairs. Reaching the bottom, Toni realized something was off. Jughead stood in the middle of a Serpent circle with clenched fists and radiating rage. A girl she didn't recognize kneeled on the ground, but showed no fear given her current circumstances.

Whatever Sweet Pea was trying to accomplish with the King's son, he paused long enough to try and dismiss Toni. After an underhanded threat to go to the elders about her presence at the bar, Sweet Pea seemed to assume she would leave.

As usual, he was wrong.

Instead, he followed her up the stairs, the rest of the weary Serpents trailing along, and guided her into the back room.

"Toni, you have to go." He said with far less gusto than he possessed in the basement.

"No" She insisted "You took my jacket, my family, my home, my bike and and my blood right to a Serpent legacy. You can't have my job too. This bar isn't exclusive to Serpents, they just happen to drink here. It's up to the owner if I can stay or not."

"The owner is the Serpent King. That means you can't stay." Sweet Pea hung his head slightly, regret surfacing for the first time since he seized power. "Look Toni, this isn't up to me. It's not my decision, but it is my job to enforce it."

Not giving in to Sweet Pea's calm plea for her exit, Toni refused to go without a fight.

"I want to see FP. This is his bar. The Serpents are his. Whatever his word is, will be final."

The room was quiet Serpents shifted uncomfortably and Sweet Pea weighed out his options.

"Fine, but this isn't a public meeting like it is with the elders. It's you, me and FP only. If he says leave, then you leave, or we will toss you."

Toni didn't much like her options, but they were the only promising options she was given. She accepted with a nod and the rest of the Serpents filed into the main bar. Sweet Pea turned to go find FP when the basement door was nearly knocked off it's hinges from the force behind it. With what looked like a smile, Sweet Pea opened the door.

"Are you going to let me out or not?" The girl from the basement asked.

"I told you this wasn't about you. So yeah, you can go. I just thought you'd want to stay with your boyfriend."

Without responding to him, she walked past them both, her ponytail swinging like a physical manifestation of her attitude. Walking towards the door, the girl bumped into FP who was clearly told his presence was needed. They were too far for Toni to hear, but it was obvious the girl had some sharp words for the King before she left.

He wasn't happy as he approached, and Toni wondered if she should postpone her talk with him to get a more favorable outcome. That option was taken from her once she was face to face to the King.

"You two wanna explain to me what's going on here?"

"Yeah, Toni has gone against the elders and…"

"Sweet Pea has Jughead locked in the basement." Toni blurted out before he could get any further. She hoped to buy herself some more time, but the Serpent men had a knack for failing to address whatever they were avoiding.

FP looked at Sweet Pea with several questions swimming through his eyes, but managed to keep them all in.

"I meant what's going on with you Toni."

She knew time and options had run out, she needed to face her own fate head on.

"I never got the chance to issue a challenge or address you, the King, before the Elders ruled against me. I didn't get a fair shake. Now I can't go home without my grandpa slamming something around, and my bike is gone. Even if I had the bike, I don't have the cash to fill up the tank without my job here at the bar. I understand all that I've lost as a Serpent, but I was hoping that wouldn't include my job."

FP nodded and rubbed his chin. It looked like she might be able to swing him.

"It's not just Serpents that drink here and I'm the best, and only, bartender you've got. Let me do what I'm good at. Let me do the only thing I've got left, please."

She wasn't above pleading, at least a little bit. It was her entire life they were discussing and she knew FP had a soft spot for her.

"Okay" He declared "You can man the bar. Sweet Pea, give her the bike back. However, if there are any problems out of the two of you, you're both out of the Serpents and I squish your bikes into soda cans. Deal?"

Toni nodded immediately, knowing it was the best deal she would get for now. Sweet Pea however, was hesitant. In the end, the command of his King mattered more than his pride and he nodded as well.

"Good" FP exhaled sharply "One last thing."

Toni and Sweet Pea both waiting, wondering who FP was going to bring the hammer down on hardest.

"Toni, if you wish to issue a challenge, now is the time to do it. If you win, you're back in and take Sweet Pea's place. If you lose, you can tend bar till you graduate, then you're on your own. I'm not a monster though, you can keep your wheels regardless."

He said the last part with a smile, as if a challenge didn't carry a heavy chance of death or permanent injury. It was the best he could do to keep the peace and help her, she knew that. It still sat like cement in her gut.

"Okay, I challenge Sweet Pea for command of the secondary chapter of the mighty Serpents." She declared formally so there would be no doubt or question if her challenge was legitimate.

The look on FP's face was unreadable, but Sweet Pea was clearly sure he just won. She would have to prove him wrong.

Even in her contemplation over her own life and death, Toni had to wonder, _what would Cheryl think?_

"Cheryl!"

The shrill scream caused Cheryl to sigh and lay down the book she had been trying, and failing, to read for several hours. Her mother addressing her directly was never a good thing, so without delay, she ran towards the parlor.

"Yes mother?" She said before looking at the scene in front of her.

Four women and four men were splayed over several love seats and cushions on the floor. Each and every one of them were entirely naked. Blood smears covered their necks, wrists and thighs. Cheryl realized then that she was foolish to assume her parents were starving like she was. They would find a way, as they always did. The display violated the treaty with the Serpents, but if nothing could be proven, then no one could claim there was a violation to begin with.

Cheryl didn't know where the people came from, but she knew where they would end up. The fat hogs on the edge of the farm didn't grow because of the store-bought pig feed, they grew because they were frequently fed something of more substance. Though, Cheryl couldn't mention something she was never supposed to see.

Keeping the neutral face she practiced for centuries, she let her mother explain.

"I thought you might want a snack. Surely you are positively famished by now, are you not?"

"I'm fine mother, thank you for the offer."

Her mother tutted distractedly while running a finger down the chest of one unconcious man.

"There are no more blood bags in the cellar, and none will be coming for a while. I assume your private stash is out, you're looking rather blue tonight."

Cheryl fiddled with her sleeves, attempting to hide the spreading blue hue that was traveling down her arms and legs. It was the tell tell sign of starvation in a vampire. Without circulating blood from humans, they first turned blue as fresh death, then their skin begins to dry and shrivel. Losing their mind follows shortly after, but even such stress on the body won't kill a vampire. It merely turns them into a tortured husk, doomed to live through the pain of starvation until someone intervenes on their behalf.

She may have been in the early stages of that process, but it was coming regardless, and her mother knew it. When Cheryl crossed her arms in defiance and turned to leave the temptation behind, her mother tried once more.

"You haven't bitten a human in decades. One little snack couldn't possibly take your deluded morality could it?"

"It's not deluded mother" Cheryl snapped, her temper fueled by hunger. "I eat because I have to, not because I want to. If there is nothing in a bag available, then I wait, or I starve. Either way, the only barbarism here will be yours."

Her mother didn't look like she heard Cheryl, but it was impossible for her not to. The woman busied herself in straddling one of the men on the floor while she licked her lips and then made another puncture wound on his neck. She gulped loudly, allowing very little blood to escape her mouth and tongue. Her mother would stay as pale as ever, never would the color blue threaten her.

/

Cheryl made her way through the forest with no particular direction in mind. She did, however, keep an eye out for squirrels and any other furry creatures. Mostly she hoped to find a deer as it was big enough to keep her cravings at bay, at least for a little while. Rather than a deer, she found herself on the south side, staring down at Toni.

With her hood up, Cheryl almost didn't recognize her, but she knew that walk anywhere.

"Playing hide and seek with your bike?" Cheryl asked, floating down to the ground.

Toni grinned, seemingly before she thought about it. The thought of her causing that smile was almost enough to make her forget about the hunger pains, almost.

"Kinda, yeah. I just got my bike back, and I don't want to take the chance of someone taking it from my house. So, I'm stashing it here for when I need it."

Toni pulled a couple of large branches to cover the bike with a huff. In a blur Cheryl took the branches and pulled several more over to cover the bike. She shouldn't have used her limited energy for something so trivial, but if it was to help Toni, it didn't really matter.

"There, all finished." Cheryl said with more cheer than she actually possessed.

"I could have done it you know."

Toni didn't look angry about it, leaving it as a flat statement instead.

"I know you could have. I just wanted to save you some time, and I need to go as well."

She didn't want to go, but she desperately needed to eat. Her veins felt as if they were rubbing together, causing a sudden burning sensation, and her muscles began to stiffen.

"Get home safe T.T."

"Wait" Toni stopped her "I have to tell you something first."

"Can you tell me tomorrow? At school perhaps? I believe we will both be attending the prestigious Riverdale High now that the south side is migrating north."

Cheryl felt a surge of fear build in Toni within seconds. She didn't need to read thoughts to know what caused that fear.

"Cheryl, I can tell you tomorrow but not at school. I'm sorry, really sorry, but I can't be seen with you. I especially can't be seen with you now."

It looked like the words genuinely pained her to say, and the fear Cheryl felt from her turned to a throbbing sort of sadness.

"Wouldn't it matter less now that the Serpents shunned you?"

Toni didn't answer right away which she was grateful for considering how overwhelmed she was by the barrage of emotions coming from Toni. Everything from fear, sadness, anger and lust poured out of her like a faucet of free flowing emotion.

"I was offered a different way back in, and I took it. It's not the dance, or taking on a ghoulie, so don't worry."

Cheryl knew logically the Serpents were her family and life. Still, she was somehow surprised and even hurt that Toni would join so quickly. Was she really going to go back to the people that thought her a monster and blamed the recent attacks on her and her family? A part of her assumed if the Serpents, more specifically Toni, could get to know her, the hatred for her kind would dissipate. It was wishful thinking, and more to the point, foolish.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." Cheryl said, failing to even fake a smile. She needed to find something to eat before she broke her no human rule and ate every Serpent in town, gorging herself until she became what she despised most, a ghoulie.

Turning to leave, Cheryl felt a warm hand clasp her own.

"Wait, aren't you curious at all what it is I have to do?"

"Not at all. I am sure you are most prepared for whatever task you have been assigned."

Toni didn't respond, only stared down at their intertwined hands with her eyes brown pinched together. Confusion radiated off of Toni, accompanied by concern.

"Were you doing tie-dye today? Or anything else that could explain why your hands are blue and way colder than usual?"

Cheryl didn't give her an answer, mostly because she didn't want to lie to Toni. In lue of speaking, she raised her free hand to pull the hood from Toni's head and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She took Toni's features down into memory, knowing she couldn't see her again until she ate, or possibly at all. Her anger could overtake her, putting Toni in harm's way.

Clarity came off of Toni before she nearly shouted, "You're hungry! This is what happens when you don't eat."

"Why do you care? Going to bring it back to the Serpents so they can pat you on the head and let you back in their little club?" Cheryl said as she tore her hand from Toni's grasp.

"No, of course not. I didn't realize you needed to eat so regularly or I would have saved more from the truck for you. I'm sorry Cheryl, come here."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you to provide for me!"

Jutting out her defiant jaw and squinting away the tears she didn't want to shed, Toni fired back. "Maybe you don't need me to, but I want to, if you would just let me help you."

"You helped enough when you set my livelihood on fire."

"I just wanted to show a side of me the Serpents needed to see. Their trust was waning and I had to prove myself. I'm sorry it had to be in that way, I really am."

Cheryl struggled to contain her brimming anger and need to flex her aching muscles by taking Toni as her dinner.

"You wanted to prove yourself to them and now you tell me you want to help me. Which is it? Do you want to prove yourself to them, or help me? It can't be both, I think that should be obvious by now. Either you want to be part of a group that has me on their hit list...or you want something else."

Toni dropped to a whisper knowing Cheryl could still hear her.

"Why can't it be both, just for a little while at least?"

She felt for Toni, and longed to comfort her, but she couldn't.

"It can't be both for the same reason I'm not human and vampire. Some things just can't coexist."

Cheryl said all she needed to and needed to leave before it got any worse, or harder to walk away. She turned and floated several feet in the direction she came from when the smell of wet, hot, coppery life came wafting to Cheryl. She stopped dead in her tracks, terrified to turn around.

Slowly, she found the will to spin around. Toni held out a slashed forearm, each drop of blood landing on the ground with a boom in Cheryl's frenzied ears. Time slowed and only one thing mattered, draining the source of life she needed to continue on.

Without a thought, Cheryl sped over to her. Raising Toni's arm to her mouth, Cheryl drank deeply, not sure she could ever stop and not sure she wanted to stop. It was the end of her decades long protest of drinking from humans directly, and of course, it had to be with Toni of all people.


	11. Chapter 11: The Will To Live

It was the first quiet night in a while. Betty's father was gone, Polly was with friends and her mother was locked away in her room. She was waiting for Betty to give in and indulge in her pity party, but that wasn't going to happen. The only true disturbance was her phone that rang incessantly, even vibrating off the side table when she put it on silent.

Jughead was determined to get ahold of her, but she didn't really have anything to say. She was angry about the way he spoke to her, and made assumptions like everyone else in her life, but her anger seemed to be mostly about something else. What that something else was she had to figure out. Perhaps if her phone would quit she could have the chance to work it out.

When it became clear Jughead wouldn't give up, Betty answered the phone.

"What?" She demanded.

"Betty, I've been trying to get ahold of you all night. I was worried you were hurt or something."

"I'm fine."

"Can I see you? I wanted to say I'm sorry, and show you how much I mean it."

He could say sorry all he wanted to, but how could he possibly show her? Not only was she skeptical about that, she couldn't even pinpoint the exact reason for her anger. If she didn't know that, how could he show her how sorry he was when neither of them knew what he should be sorry for?

Without a better reason to deny him, Betty was at a loss.

"Fine Jug." She said with a sigh.

"Great, thank you." The phone crackled and static ran through his words "I'll pick you up in a few."

Betty remained skeptical as she hung up the phone, but still decided to give him a chance simply because she didn't have a specific reason not to.

Around ten minutes later, the roaring of Jughead's bike announced his arrival. Betty closed her bedroom door with a click and ignored the increasing volume of her mother's crying as she made her way down the stairs.

Without much to say, Betty headed outside and climbed onto his bike. After a polite 'thank you' she settled into the tense air surrounding them. It was his apology, not hers, she refused to speak first.

They rumbled their way into the south side of town and towards the trails. With anyone else, Betty would have grown suspicious. With Jughead however, the pair being at odds with each other didn't create any fear. The approaching forrest and narrowing roadway felt like a welcome adventure.

Jughead drove onto a trail and slowed down, narrowly avoiding trees along the way. A few minutes later they stopped. With the bike off and no one around them, the pleasant silence Betty craved returned full force.

"Let's walk from here." Jughead pointed ahead.

"Where are we going though?"

"Just up ahead" He said not looking at her "I need to show you something."

"You could have said sorry in my driveway. You didn't have to drag me out into the woods."

"I can tell you all night long, but it won't mean as much as showing you."

Betty sighed and thought maybe she would have been better off ignoring the phone and enjoying the peace and quiet of her own room and company. Nevertheless, she followed him deeper into the tree line.

After a long hike that began to wear on Betty, they came into a clearing. Clouds took turns dancing across the moon, muting it's light for several minutes at a time. A slight breeze whistled through tree branches and a crackling accompanied a growing fire in the center of the clearing. Around the fire were rows and rows of Serpents, their jackets providing camouflage in the night.

Betty looked around to the mostly still Serpents, with a few of them setting up what looked like a fence. Once they walked further into the clearing all the Serpents abandoned what they were doing and stood in two lines, each line facing the other.

Sweet Pea stepped between both lines and whistled, the sound failing to fall on anything in the clearing. The result was an odd empty sound that only added to the eerie scene in front of them.

"Jughead!" Sweet Pea said as he noticed them approaching. "You made it."

His greeting felt hollow and left Betty further confused.

"What is going on? Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes" Jughead nodded "I wanted you to know I'm capable of admitting when I'm wrong. The best way to do that is to show you."

"Show me what?"

Jughead didn't answer, instead began pulling off his coat and hat.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me" Jughead shivered and looked over to the Serpents "And no matter what, stay where you are."

He walked forward with slow and careful steps. Keeping eye contact with Sweet Pea, it was like they were have a fully telepathic conversation no one else was a part of.

Betty's confusion turned to fear as Sweet Pea walked to the end of the two lines, standing between them, as the other Serpents cracked their knuckles and stretched their necks. The firelight flickered over them all, making it look like they, and the clearing, were all on fire. Despite his warning, Betty stepped forward.

Sweet Pea noticed first, holding up a hand and tearing his eyes from Jughead.

"Stay there. You have front row tickets to watch a boy chose the path of a man. So don't move."

Jughead turned slightly and nodded, as if to assure her it was okay, and the plan was going just as he thought. What that plan was Betty didn't know, but as Jughead began to walk between the lines of Serpents, she realized it was a horrible plan.

Fist, boots and knees came from every direction, landing on Jughead at once, knocking him down to his knees. He would rise only for another well timed boot to bring him back down. It looked like they were trying to kill him. There was no way he brought her out here to see that, something had gone wrong. Forgetting all the warnings she received Betty rushed forward.

"Let him go! Stop, you're going to kill him!"

Two Serpents at the end of the line seemed to be prepared for her reaction as they broke away to hold her back. They weren't hurting her, but she couldn't stand their restrictive hands on her.

Jughead continued to struggle, not making a move to defend himself, only moving forward mere inches at a time. Betty thought he was done for when he landed with a thud on his back, not moving for several seconds. Between her screaming and his will to live, he stood again and stumbled to the end of the line.

He stood on his weak legs, swaying with the breeze as it washed over him. Sweet Pea stood in front of him with a grin. Finally, he cocked back his arm and landed a sharp elbow to Jughead's temple.

Everyone in the clearing waited, Betty being near a breakdown herself. Against the odds, Jughead stood again. The Serpents erupted into cheers, clapping themselves on the back. The Serpents that held Betty let her go, allowing her to rush to his side.

Blood covered his face and dripped down his neck. His clothes were torn and smudged with dirt. Still, he smiled.

"What the hell was that?" Betty asked.

The rest of the Serpents drifted back over to the metal gate as a van came bouncing into the clearing.

"You said I should think about his offer" He paused to breathe and clench his side tightly "So I did."

"I don't understand what this has to do with joining the Serpents." Betty said, trying to clear some of the blood from around his eyes with the end of her sleeve.

"In order to change the Serpents, I have to be one of them. If I want to be one of them, I have to earn it. That's what I'm doing. They have to make sure I'm capable of pulling my own weight."

"Pulling your own weight includes the people you want to join beating you half to death?"

"No" He laughed before wincing and gripping his side tighter. "I have to prove I can be half dead and still be able to protect this town, even from ghoulies."

"Jug, I don't know what you're talking about."

Betty looked around confused but Jughead only pointed to what she thought was a fence, which began to resemble a large dog kennel.

Serpents hammered away at the edges of the cage until it didn't move or fall. Beckoning Jughead over, Betty began to piece together what was happening. He squeezed her hand and whispered to her as he passed, "This is how I take my father down."

She let him walk towards the cage. She had to, it was his choice to make. It could kill him, and he knew that. Still, he walked into the cage and let it be sealed shut, except one end that the van backed into.

Moments later, the back doors sprung open and a net was tossed into the cage. As the van pulled off, the Serpents quickly closed the other end of the cage and watched as the open net produced growling ghoulie. Snapping it's jaws at the net, it freed itself quickly. Looking around at the enclosed cage, the only one it could get to was Jughead. Of course, that was by design. The task became clear to Betty. The purpose of the Serpents were to protect the town at any cost. What better way to test the ability of a Serpent than to bring them close to death, and then enclose them with a creature of death.

If they could protect themselves in that state, they could protect the town. Betty wondered if he knew the specifics of the task when he backed into the corner of the cage, shaking and dripping blood onto the ground. He looked surprised, that much was true, but there was no fear in his eyes as he bounded forward to tackle the ghoulie.

She wasn't sure Jughead could get out alive. She was even less sure why he wanted her to see it. Regardless of his reasons, she couldn't look away from the ravenous ghoulie and Jughead's suicidal determination. There was nothing to do, nothing but hope. So, Betty hoped that would be enough.

A howl startled Archie awake, prompting him to roll off the bed on onto the ground. The jailhouse cell had a significantly smaller bed in it and Archie, in his sleep, forgot where he was.

A man in the cell next to him howled again, tearing apart his blanket into shreds and tossing the pieces through the bars. He mumbled under his breath, but Archie couldn't make out what it was he was saying. He didn't exactly get a good night's rest, but the howling man made for one hell of a wakeup call.

"Keller!" Archie shouted.

The tinkling of a chain echoed up the hall, accompanied by heavy footsteps until Keller came into the early morning light of Archie's cell block.

"What is it son?"

"It's morning now" Archie said grabbing the bars "I don't understand why my dad can't bail me out."

Keller sighed and turned a key in the cell lock, yanking it open. He placed a tray of what was supposed to be breakfast onto his bed and left the cell, closing the door behind him.

"The judge denied bail. You have to stay here until you trial is done with. It's not up to me, and it's not up to your dad."

Archie looked over the tray of powdered eggs and thin slice of ham. Was this to be his breakfast for months while he was put on trial for a crime he didn't commit?

The man next to him stopped howling and curled into a ball, squishing eggs between his fingers and rocking himself slightly. He didn't belong in here with these people. He didn't kill his friends. He tried to warn people. He tried to catch the Black Hood. He tried to get Keller when the Black Hood attacked.

For a moment, he held onto his innocence and morality. Then he remembered the way the night sky glowed orange and the sirens after he took down Southside High. Maybe he wasn't so innocent after all.

He resigned himself to powdered eggs and howling mornings when a different set of footsteps came down the hall. Coming around the corner, Archie saw it was none other than Hiram Lodge himself, looking important in his pressed slacks and slick button up shirt.

"Archie. Good news. You're being released."

Hiram turned from Archie to face Sheriff Keller. "Now, please. Chop chop, I must speak with young Archie right away."

Keller only grunted and took the paper Hiram held out. After reading over it, his keys once again opened Archie's cell, this time without closing it.

Stepping out readily, Archie was stopped by Hiram's quick hand against his shoulder.

"I would prefer to speak to Archie alone Sheriff, if you don't mind."

Keller grunted once again and left, but not without throwing a concerned glance over his shoulder as he went.

"I don't understand" Archie began "Keller just told me I was denied bail."

"You were" Hiram agreed "But I reminded the Judge and the Mayor of how much money this town will make shortly, and how any aggravation on my part may impede upon those endeavors."

"So, I'm free to go?"

"Yes, you helped me out, I'm helping you out. However…" Hiram straightened out his shirt collar and looked around, his eyes lingering on the man squishing the eggs in the next cell "I should hope this signals a continuing partnership for you and I. You see, you want this town safe, and so do I.

The school being gone helps make room for a facility that does just that. The drive-in has already been scraped clean. In it's place will be new housing. That's where you come in Archie."

"You want me to build you a house?" Archie asked in a sleep deprived haze.

"No, no of course not. You are worth more than a hammer and nails. Your father owns the only mid-sized construction business in town. I need you to convince him to build the new housing. It's a win win. He gets money, I get this project done. Really, it's a triple win, because you're getting out of jail as well."

The statement sounded like a veiled threat, but it was possible spending the night in jail had him on high alert.

"What sort of facility needs housing to go with it?"

"The kind of facility that will put Riverdale on the map. This town will be a pioneer in human safety and ingenuity. You are a part in all of this. All I need you to do is remind your father, there are other construction crews, and last I checked, there wasn't much construction in Riverdale to keep him busy and his family fed. Can you do this?"

Archie felt like he painted himself into a corner. But if that corner meant the town, his family and friends were safe, then it didn't matter much.

"Of course. You can count on me Mr. Lodge."

/

Archie stifled a yawn and took the stairs to his porch slowly. His back arched while his mind raced. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to his dad or how to follow through on his promise to Hiram about the construction. All he knew was he had to try.

Though, as he approached the front door, Archie realized his bed would be but a faint dream to him. Veronica sat in a forest green rocking chair with crossed legs and a hardened face. She looked out of place there in the morning light on his worn front porch.

"Hey Ronnie. It's good to see you." Archie reached out to her, only for her to look away quickly.

"Is it? I thought you would be more happy to see my father than me waiting here for you."

"I don't know what that means." He replied.

"It means I thought you were coming around for me, not my father. I thought...I thought you liked me, and wanted more with me." She said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I do, of course I do. But your dad has been out of this town long enough to think about it like an outsider. He sees things I don't. My dad almost died, my friends did die. I needed someone's help to keep the rest of the people I love safe. Your dad happens to be the one that can do that."

Veronica shook her head and looked deep into his eyes.

"My father never helps anyone for free. Stay out of his business dealings, or you'll never be able to get out."

She left without another word, disappointing Archie. He craved her cool touch and gentle comfort. That, too, was taken from him. Instead he went through the front door, running right into his confused dad.

"Oh, sorry dad. I didn't see you there."

Archie was surrounded as the arms of his dad pulled him into a bone crushing hug,

"How did you get out? I've been fighting the Sheriff's office and Mayor all night and morning. They kept telling me I couldn't post bail and get you out of there. I was so worried."

His face reminded Archie of the day he woke up in the hospital with two slit wrists and chords snaking over his whole body. He looked worried then too, but in true parental fashion, it wasn't about himself. He always thought of Archie, first and foremost.

Really Archie couldn't ask for a better father. He was kind, and selfless. He was handyman of the neighborhood, fixing everybody's home in sight when they needed him. All he asked for was a cold drink while he worked. No one offered him money, they knew better. The man worked his hands to the bone just to support Archie's dreams and comfort.

Finally, Archie knew a way to pay him back.

The problem was, Hiram was known in town as a crook and a fixer. Fred Andrews would never be associated with that sort of man or his project, regardless of the money. Then it hit him. No one knew Hiram bought the drive-in or school. No one but the Mayor who had no interest in connecting those dots.

"Veronica's dad pulled some strings. I'm sure he only did it because of me and Veronica. But, while I was in there, I overheard the Mayor speaking."

Archie felt bad about the forthcoming lie, but would feel worse if his dad's business was pushed out of town by another crew taking over the project. His dad looked at him suspiciously, but didn't comment any further on the '_how' _aspect of him getting out.

"Okay, I'm just glad you're out. What did you hear from the Mayor?"

"There's a new housing development going up where the old drive-in was. They need someone to build it. I just thought maybe you could bid on it through the Mayor's office."

Fred put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet for a moment with a sigh.

"Well who is developing the property?"

"Dunno. I guess that's why it has to go through the Mayor's office. But, this could be it dad. This could help your business and solve everything."

Archie expected his dad to share the same enthusiasm, but he just looked skeptical.

"I'll talk to the Mayor's office, but it seems to good to be true. More importantly, we need to get you through this trial. Nothing else matters but keeping you safe."

In his haste to get out of the jail and the excitement of the project Hiram was offering his dad, Archie forgot about the second half of his legal troubles. He was out of jail, but still had the possibility of prison hanging over his head.

"I think we need to call mom."

"I agree" Fred nodded "Way ahead of you."

Tires in the driveway announced the arrival of someone. It being so early in the morning, it could only be one person.

"That would be her now" Fred said with a slight grin.

Sure enough, Archie went to the window and saw his mother in pink puffy pajama pants and a nightshirt hopping out of her car with a briefcase. The cavalry had arrived.

Toni watched Cheryl walk away, filled with concern. Her normally fluid movements seemed stuttered and slow. Her arms and hands were a ghostly blue and even her hair looked darker. Toni had never seen true starvation in a vampire before. Ghoulies were like addicts. If their supply was taken away without weaning them down they died a miserable, but quick, death.

Clearly the process was different for Cheryl, but the fact remained, she was dying. Maybe it was crazy, and it definitely went against everything she had ever known, but Toni couldn't let that happen.

Pulling her switchblade out slowly, so it didn't click, Toni sliced the blade across her forearm. The slash didn't hurt as much as the situation overwhelmed her. She didn't have much time to think before Cheryl was on her in a blur, latching onto her open wound after the briefest of nods from Toni.

"I can't let you starve. Drink." Toni gave her permission willingly. She needed Cheryl to know it was her choice.

A moan escaped Cheryl as she drank deeply and Toni went numb. Her whole body refused to follow any commands for movement, but she didn't panic. Instead she was filled with a sense of calm. She didn't know if Cheryl was the specific cause of the unnatural ease, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

Toni ended up on her knees. Then sitting on the forest floor. Cheryl followed her down and ended up straddling Toni, still refusing to release her arm. The numbness she felt changed. Lust took it's place. Suddenly, all she could feel was her skin crackling all over her body like it was on fire. Her breath deepened. Her muscles tightened, and she leaned into Cheryl's grasp.

She should have been terrified. She should have been in pain. She should have tried to stop it, but she didn't, nor did she want to.

With a pop, Cheryl released her arm and met Toni's gaze. She shuddered when Cheryl's dark, hungry eyes met her own. There was no sarcastic, funny Cheryl in them. There was only primal hunger and need.

Not sure how long they were sitting there for, Toni decided they should get up.

"Are you alright?" She asked Cheryl who still hadn't moved.

She briefly looked over Toni's arm and nodded before getting up.

"Are you?" She asked, reaching a hand out to help Toni up.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Toni still couldn't take a full breath or focus on anything but the smell of Cheryl's perfume or the feel of her lips on her arm. She remembered the feeling of blood dripping down her arm and the air shifting as Cheryl approached. Toni couldn't help but shiver at the recent memory.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I needed to do that." Toni said.

Cheryl eyed her up and down, lingering at her arm.

"You need to tend to that wound, and I...well I need to get away from you."

"Wait."

Toni was confused. She just sacrificed her own blood, ripping open her arm just to ensure Cheryl's safety, and now she was running away?

"You can't go, and you can't leave me out here bleeding. I meant to feed you, I don't intend to do the same for anyone else."

"No one will touch you."

Cheryl said it with such certainty that Toni believed her without question. No one would touch her.

"Did you get enough blood? I don't know how much a person can lose at one time, but maybe I can-"

"No" Cheryl cut her off "I've taken more than I should. Besides, I need to pack."

"Pack? For what?"

Cheryl stared at the ground with such intensity that bush behind them went up in flames.

"Did you do that?" Toni asked.

Instead of a response, Cheryl merely sighed and ran in a circle around the bush, disappearing into a blur of red until the flames were out and the bush was uprooted altogether. With a shrug of her shoulders she dismissed the situation as if she didn't just set something on fire from her brimming emotions.

"Serpents at my doorstep would be a travesty I'm not willing to endure. So, I'll pack, and leave, before they get there."

"Why would they show up?"

"I drank from you...I broke the treaty."

"No" Toni grabber Cheryl's hand gently "You drank from a willing donor, and you didn't bite or harm me. I opened up a vein for you, not the other way around. You only violate the treaty if you harm or bite a human in Riverdale. You didn't do either, so please, stay."

When Cheryl still didn't respond, Toni decided to distract her before something else accidentally caught fire. They were entirely too close to her bike after all.

"Hey…"

Toni stared at Cheryl's lips. Somehow, they were clean and clear, without a drop of her blood as evidence of her willing donation.

"Come here."

Cheryl raised her eyes in Toni's direction, but refused to meet her gaze. After a moment of hesitation, she took slow and purposeful steps towards Toni.

"Cheryl, look at me."

This time Cheryl followed orders, looking into Toni's eyes with a fierceness she wasn't expecting to see still. Craning her neck, Toni invited Cheryl closer. At first, her effort seemed to be pointless, with Cheryl standing still as death. That was until Toni grabbed her other hand and pull her so close there wasn't an inch between them.

"I said...come here." Toni whispered.

Toni kissed her to ebb away at whatever murderous feelings Cheryl had, but mostly, she kissed her because she wanted to. She wouldn't lie to herself about that fact any longer. Maybe she didn't know why, but at least it was clear that she did, in fact, want Cheryl. Physically and emotionally, Toni wanted her entirely.

She made no attempt to pull back or leave the tight embrace of Cheryl's arms that snaked around her waist. Instead, she leaned into the contact, parting her lips to give Cheryl more access, and loving every minute of it. She repressed a groan and sped up the pace of the kiss. That was the moment Cheryl decided to break the hypnotizing spell she cast, whether real or imagined, and dislodge herself from Toni's hold.

"We should go to Pop's" Cheryl said, turning away from her.

Toni was flabbergasted by the quick shift.

"Right now? Right this second?"

Cheryl ran a finger over her bottom lip, just as she did the first time Toni kissed her.

"Yes, there's something we need to discuss. It would be a disservice to get...distracted, at this point."

"Okay" Toni threw her arms up in the air, still not sure what was going on. "But if this is a 'what are we' conversation, I would rather just keep making out with you instead."

Cheryl smiled, and everything was okay again, for just a second.

"As would I. Now, are you going to give me a ride there, or will you be riding me there?"

Toni arched her eyebrow, not giving into the bait. "You can take me, carefully."

Cheryl nodded and pulled Toni onto her back, reappearing within seconds at Pop's.

Feeling kind of dizzy, Toni looked to her arm once she was back on her own two feet.

The air moved and Cheryl was gone, leaving her alone in Pop's parking lot with an aching arm that refused to stop bleeding. Less than a minute later and Cheryl reappeared with a bag from the pharmacy, two blocks over. They walked to the edge of the building, gaining at least slight privacy.

She held out her arm while Cheryl silently cleaned the wound, splashing alcohol over it and dabbing it with gauze. Toni hissed in pain. Cheryl refused to meet her eyes as she finished cleaning it and stuck a bandage to it. She stuck the rest of the supplies in Toni's backpack, and spun her around to Pop's.

"Keep it clean." She said quietly while walking around to the door.

Toni didn't respond, she already said all she could to alleviate the guilt she knew Cheryl carried with her. Even still, she wouldn't change what she did, or the outcome of it.

Sitting in an empty booth, it was clear the night nearly passed without either of them being aware of it. Besides a waitress and one cook, they were alone in Pop's, and could speak freely. Cheryl took advantage of that fact.

"It's a small town. People talk and I listen, whether I want to or not."

"And what is it that you've heard?"

Cheryl ordered her food and allowed a moment of silence for Toni to think of what she wanted to order. She ordered the usual, but appreciated the option.

Once the waitress retreated to the kitchen, they were left alone once again.

"I've heard you challenged Sweet Pea for command. I also know you aren't scared, but you should be."

She wasn't surprised Cheryl already knew. It was a small town, and Cheryl always seemed to know things before she did. Even still, she wasn't looking forward to the conversation about her challenge.

"Why should I be scared?"

"Because" Cheryl fiddled with her napkin "No one gives up power willingly. You will have to take it, and the cost may be higher than you realize."

"I wouldn't have issued the challenge if I didn't think I could take him."

"I know" Cheryl nodded "That's what worries me most."

They stared at each other for several very slow moving seconds, not even breaking eye contact when their food was set down in front of them.

"You could have just told me you knew about the challenge in the woods you know?"

Cheryl laughed and shook her head, her red hair framing her newly flushed cheeks.

"I don't believe I would have been able to say much of anything if we stayed in the woods."

"That's fair" Toni agreed.

"I wanted to offer my help to you."

A million things ran through Toni's mind, utterly confusing her. The confusion must have been clear to Cheryl who clarified her statement.

"You are good with your blade, you are good in tactical moves. But this challenge is no weapons, and a planned fight with no element of surprise. So I want to give you some formal training. Sweet Pea has watched you fight all your lives. He will expect you to come into that ring in the same fashion, with motivation to initiate driving your blows. But, he won't be able to defend himself against a stylized attack he's never seen you do. Let me teach you, please."

"Why?"

"Why learn a different style of fighting?" Cheryl asked.

"No, why help me? Especially with this? I'll be in leadership of the Serpents. That could change everything."

Cheryl pushed her food away and crossed her arms. She looked around like she was trying to find a way out of the conversation.

"I've been around since the inception of the Serpents. I've seen leaders come and go. Some wanted my head on a spike, some were terrified of me. Regardless, every time a new leader came into power it was because of a challenge, just like this one. I've seen men triple your size get torn to shreds all in the name of power. If you want that power, that's your choice, but I won't let you die in the process. I don't there would be any Serpents left after that. I couldn't handle it."

She stood up, facing Toni, and added "I don't have a reason why I feel that way. Feelings are felt and thoughts are thought. The two don't mix. All I can tell you is that I have to keep you safe, and I will, at any cost."

She reached out a hand for Toni, and she knew it was time to go. They both merely picked at their food and sipped on their shakes, but that wasn't why they were there. Toni wondered what that reason was as her feet touched down in the woods, right next to her bike.

Cheryl was gone, but she still felt her there, and wondered if that lingering feeling would ever go away.

Her phone vibrated in her jacket pocket that felt heavy in the moment.

Pulling it out, Toni read the text from Cheryl.

'_Meet me on the initiation grounds, tomorrow after your patrol. Don't be late.'_

It seemed she had a plan to take down Sweet Pea, with an ironic source of help from Cheryl. All she had left to figure out was if she still wanted to do the challenge at all, and what her life would look like without it.


	12. Chapter 12: Under Lock And Key

Screeching filled the air and Betty's heart all but stopped at the sight of a crazed ghoulie circling Jughead. With fencing on all four sides, and above them, he was trapped. Since he failed to pull out a knife or gun, Betty figured it was safe to assume he was thrown into the deep end without a weapon, facing a ghoulie, likely for the first time.

It was difficult to categorize the multitude of emotions flowing through Betty's mind and body, but if she had to narrow it down to one, it would have to be unbearably anxious. Maybe Jughead knew the extent of what would be asked of him.

Maybe he didn't.

Maybe he expected to make it through the gallows and out of the cage.

Or, maybe he didn't.

Maybe he expected Betty to cheer him on and look at the scene before her in awe.

Betty most certainly didn't.

As soon as the ghoulie pinned Jughead to the ground, none of it mattered. Not his assumptions, nor hers. All that mattered was that his throat was inches from being torn out.

"Hey!" Betty called out to Sweet Pea. "What the hell is this?"

He laughed lightly, not taking his eyes off of the sight before them.

"You told your boyfriend to hear us out, remember blondie? He did hear us out and now he's here, fighting for the right to be a proud Serpent."

"What, just because you don't like him, you're going to let him die trying?"

Sweet Pea beckoned her forward. As she approached, he yanked his shirt down to reveal his neck and part of his chest. Vivid red marks crisscrossed down his neck and across his chest.

"We all face the wall of Serpents. We all face the caged ghoulie. Serpents have to be strong and smart. We test each man, or woman, for both. At least he knew what was coming ahead of time."

"Did he?" Betty asked, looking deep into his firelit eyes for the truth.

"Yeah, he did. Think that's why you're here too. Sometimes you gotta show your girl what kinda man you are."

Betty looked to Jughead who was hanging from the top of the cage, kicking uselessly at the taunting ghoulie.

"He didn't need to do this to prove he is a man. He didn't need to prove anything to begin with."

The surrounding crowd of Serpents gave a half hearted 'oooh' at the unintended innuendo, but remained focused on Jughead's fight for life. It was just as well, considering Betty was only able to look away from the terrible sight for just a moment to glance at Sweet Pea's scars.

Regardless of what she thought or what was right versus wrong, it wouldn't save Jughead. It would need to be a debate for later. In the meantime, she willed the universe around her to wrap him in it's protection.

The ghoulie seemed stuttered in his movements, swaying slightly after it disappeared in a blur. Even in it's sluggish state, it was still faster than Jughead, who watched intently. Finally, he let go of the fencing and fell to the ground. Reaching out wildly he clasped onto a jagged rock. Standing on his feet, it looked like he was waiting for something.

Sure enough, the ghoulie ran forward in a blur, causing Jughead to jump up at the precise right moment to end up with his legs wrapped around the ghoulie, and one arm around it's neck. The other hand, that clasped tightly onto the rock, came down in a swift, but futile motion. The ghoulie threw Jug from his back, despite the fist full of papery skin that Jughead took with him down to the ground.

The ghoulie seemed unconcerned about the gaping hole in it's neck that revealed what was once muscle. It no longer resembled the anatomy dummies from middle school health class. Instead the muscle was dark brown and covered in what looked and smelled like tar.

Betty had a hard time believing thats what was under the skin of every vampire and ghoulie. Common or not, the ghoulie was still advancing on Jughead, who was splayed out on the ground. The rock he had was missing. Locked in a battle for his own life, it looked like the end was near. That much was clear to the ghoulie as well who sank to it's knees, held him down and tore a chunk of flesh from his stomach.

Jughead screamed and struggled under the weight of the feeding ghoulie. Betty screamed right along with him and had to be held back by several shocked Serpents. Some of them looked young, even younger than Sweet Pea and Jughead. They may have been told about the archaic practice, but had probably never seen it.

Slowly, the ghoulie raised his head, the black tar-like substance oozing down it's neck and back, and growled into the night air. It sounded like a victory growl, maybe a call to others. Betty knew that sight and sound would be seared into her mind forever. She would remember it as the day Jughead Jones died.

Collapsing onto the ground, there was no consoling Betty who was sure Jughead was being eaten alive. But as she gave up and clenched her eyes shut, to avoid the painful end, Sweet Pea screamed out a booming 'Yes! Jones for the comeback!' Forcing Betty to peer between her fingers, chancing a glance.

Jughead swung his legs out, bent them at the knee and swung both feet into the shin of the ghoulie. A bone, tan and covered in the dark blood, protruded from the ghoulies leg, splintered at the end. With a mighty yank, Jughead broke the bone off and pulled it from the ghoulies leg. It tried to move quick enough to blur it's way around the cage, but with it's injured leg, it did little more the jump to the other side of the cage.

It was time for Jughead to end it.

"Please, Jug, please" Betty whispered as he cracked the creature's other leg.

Holding the bone above his head in both hands, he brought it down in a flash, driving it through it's eye socket and into what Betty assumed was it's brain. He twisted it back and forth, waiting for it to go still before yanking it back out. More of the dark tar came pouring out of it's eye as Jughead rattled the fence.

"Will that do?" He asked to the surrounding crowd.

Sweet Pea signaled to the Serpents to open the fence with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, brother, that will do."

The arrival of Archie's mother turned out to be life saving. With her deft expertise in matters of the law, she filed a motion to delay trial, allowing the defense time to gather evidence and witnesses. He had three months to the day to come up with a plan to save his life and reputation.

Despite that fact, he gave little cooperation when it came to hitting the books. Law books wouldn't save him, only action would. If that action led to the capture of the Black Hood, then everyone would be saved. The only person to hear him out, the only person to be just as dedicated as him, was Hiram. He was the only one that could truly help him and clear his name. After all, Hiram had to clear his own family name, he was an expert in that too.

His visit seemed to be expected by Hiram, who met him at the door with a grin.

"Archie, it is great to see you. I was certain you would be nose deep into your mother's law books this weekend."

"I thought about it, but figured I'd have a better chance with you and your plans. You said you want to keep this town safe, and I want to help. Tell me what I can do."

"Certainly" Hiram said, leading them inside.

Archie looked around the living room and dining room, but saw no sign of Veronica. He knew he owed her an apology and more of his time, but time seemed to be the culprit behind all his recent problems. There just wasn't enough of it.

Following Hiram into the study, Archie was drawn to a table covered in papers and posters.

"What's all this?"

Hiram poured himself a drink and paused before pouring the same amber liquid into a matching glass.

"This is the future Archie, please, drink to it."

Accepting the glass, Archie was hesitant to toast the blurry picture of whatever future Hiram had planned. Looking to the posters it showed townhouses with intricate landscaping and kids running along the sidewalk. In another poster was an intimidating looking concrete building that stretched tall into the sky. It took a moment for Archie to realize what was so odd about the building.

There were no windows on any of the four sides of the skyscraper.

"I get this is the housing I got my dad to sign on for, but...what's this building?"

Hiram joined him at the table and pulled out the largest poster of them all from the bottom of the stack.

"This is a joint venture in modern human innovation. This is Ascension Research Co. and Ascension Housing. This is the key to saving all of humanity."

Archie raised his glass to mirror Hiram, but still was confused.

The drink seemed to warm his bones and sink down into his gut. It was pleasant, but clear that it should be consumed in moderation.

"What exactly is Ascension?"

"The housing supports the staff the facility would need. The facility itself has multiple functions." Hiram pointed to the chair across from his desk, and they both sat with glasses in hand. Archie waited for him to continue, not wanting to come off as dense while Hiram explained his master plan for the town.

"The first purpose is to contain any supernatural creature. That includes vampires, of all breeds, werewolves, anything in the demon categories, witches, anything you can think of."

"Werewolves? Demons? Those things are real?"

Hiram landed a harsh gaze on Archie, clearly unamused.

"Okay, so holding creatures. Got it." He agreed. "What else?"

"In order to hold them, we have to be able to capture them. So, there will be a team for finding and capturing these creatures, not only in Riverdale, but abroad."

"That makes sense." Archie sipped at his drink "What do you do with them after that? Why not just kill them instead of hold them."

Hiram chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"My initial thoughts as well. However, if we can study these creatures, these things, then the possibilities are endless. Not only does the research teach us how they work, allowing for easier capture, but just think about the larger ramifications.

These things have abilities, far beyond our understanding. What if we took the good from them, healing, speed, strength, and eliminated the rest? We could evolve into the best version of human we could be. All that would be left to do is send these creatures back to hell, every, single one of them."

Archie remained silent, taking in the mass amount of information laid on him.

"It would take years of course, but this facility is the beginning to a supernatural free world. I need someone entirely dedicated at my side, ushering in the future. Are you that person Archie?"

He thought for a moment, weighing out his options, and looking at the future through Hiram's eyes. No one else was doing what he proposed, they would be the first and Archie would have a hand in it. It meant a world where no one would know the fear of losing a loved one to forces you could match or even predict. Ultimately, there was never really a choice for Archie.

"I will help you, but under two conditions."

"A negotiation wouldn't be complete without proposed terms. Of course Archie, what are your conditions?"

Archie thought for a moment, wondering if his words would be judged harshly. Looking at the plans for Ascension laying all around the study, he decided, they wouldn't be.

"The first creature I want the company to track down is the Black Hood."

"Naturally"

"And secondly...I want to be the one to kill him."

Hiram nodded slightly, eyes downcast.

"Of course we will acquire that creature first. However, he cannot be killed right away. Once we have more specimens to study, feel free to dispose of the Black Hood. I understand your thirst for vengeance, and I am happy to be the one to provide it to you. That being said, I have a condition of my own."

Archie downed the rest of his drink.

"Anything. I'm in."

"My only requirement is your discretion. Building this whole new enterprise takes time, and autonomy. I cant have people in my business, in _our _business."

"Yeah, I agree. No one needs to know."

"That includes my lovely wife and daughter. I'm doing this to keep them safe, and keep them in the lifestyle they have grown accustomed to. Do you understand?"

Archie hated to add another layer of separation between him and Veronica, but some things were more important than romance. Ascension certainly made that list.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Together they stood and went back to the table, looking over what could be, what would be. In his gut, Archie knew this was the solution he yearned for.

It wasn't entirely clear to Toni why she needed special training for her upcoming challenge. Then again, not much in her life was clear anymore. Not her loyalty to the Serpents, not her life goals or the love of her limited family. The murkiest of all was her increasing feelings for Cheryl.

She no longer tried to pretend they weren't there, but still, she couldn't make sense of them either. All she knew was her sexual frustration was skyrocketing and Cheryl wanted her to train, so she was going to train. Somewhere along the way, Toni's feelings stopped bothering her once she realized not everything requires a justification, somethings just are, and there's nothing wrong with that.

Toni was still about a mile off from the initiation grounds when her bike groaned and slowed to a stop. Trying to restart it proved to be pointless, and she was one more crank away from flooding the engine. She didn't like the idea of walking the final mile, but liked the idea of standing Cheryl up even less.

Briefly, she thought about calling Cheryl for a lift, but her cell never got any signal that far into the forest.

Sighing with the weight of a long day on her shoulders, Toni marched on. She noted how quiet the forest was without the roaring of her bike. There was little time to enjoy the quiet as a rustling sounded behind her, then to her right, and just in front of her. The sound traveled in an entire circle around her before she realized she was dealing with a vampire. It was probably a ghoulie, but as usual, she was prepared for that.

Clicking open her switchblade, Toni looked around her and whistled a high, constant, pitch. It was an old trick her grandfather showed her.

"_If you can't see an enemy, whistle in this unique tone and the sound will bounce off your moving enemy. This leads you in the right direction to be able to cut them off, and take them out."_

Toni recalled his words clearly as she continued to whistle, inching to her left. Whoever, or whatever, was circling her clearly had no idea about the technique and failed to alter it's path. It left Toni with the advantage. Taking a swift step forward and then to her left, Toni held out her blade and the circling vampire ran directly into it.

It's scream of horror was matched only by Toni's inner horror upon realize what she was looking at.

The Black Hood in all his terrifying, screeching, glory stood before her.

He bent over, gasping for air and clutching his ribcage that Toni tore the knife out of in a flash. Before he could move again, Toni reached around the stunned vampire and used her blade to slice broad strokes over his back, spreading the venom through his body as quickly as she could.

His shock turned to anger as he pinned her to the ground, her pant leg being torn along the way. Normally, vampires with that much venom in them had failing and faded strength, but the Black Hood pressed on, surprising Toni long enough for her to be pinned.

He pulled up the hood, revealing thin lips and brown stubble against pale skin. She still didn't know who he was but she could at least narrow it down to scruffy pale white guys.

Unfortunately, she lived in Riverdale, and that didn't really narrow it down at all.

What was more strange was that the vampire didn't seem to know how to subdue his meal. His hands slid off her struggling legs and flailing arms as he dealt with the pain of spreading venom. Realizing he had a glaring weakness consisting of inexperience and hunger, Toni let her instincts kick in.

Pushing herself up on her arms, she was closer to his mouth momentarily, until she kneed him in the groin. With a grunt he rolled off her, allowing her to jump on his back and surround him with her arms and legs.

"Good to know that move works even with your type." She joked.

He only grunted once again and threw her off his back. Grazing her arm against the bark of a tree, she landed with eyes closed in pain, a potentially fatal mistake.

Her eyes flew open and she found nothing but rustling trees around her. She stood and walked in a circle, whistling the best she could considering her shaky breath, but it didn't bounce against anything. He was gone.

At least she thought so.

She turned around at the sound of weight resting on a branch above her head and panicked. She wouldn't be very good at defending an airborne attack.

"Get down here and fight me like a man!"

The branch groaned and something flew past Toni in a blur.

"How about I fight you like a woman? Isn't that the point of training, after all?"

"Cheryl?"

"Yes, it's me. Don't get too excited. Also, you're late."

"Yeah" Toni bent over to catch her breath. "I was a little busy?"

"A little busy procrastinating? Making a mess of yourself in the woods?"

Toni rolled her eyes and stood up to face Cheryl.

"For such an old person you have no patience." She said while looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Do you hear anything?"

"Nothing but your heart beat. I know you're excited to see me, but don't give yourself a heart attack." Cheryl said with a smile.

"I was on time to meet you, but I got held up."

"By what?"

"The Black Hood. He came after me, or I stumbled into him after my bike broke down. I'm not sure which."

Cheryl was gone in the time it took Toni to blink.

"Did you just leave me here? In the woods? After I just told you what happened?" She shouted into the surrounding woods.

A moment later and Cheryl reappeared. There was a brief moment where she seemed to be asking permission for something. She instantly understood the request and nodded, allowing Cheryl to pick her up and run.

They arrived at the initiation grounds and Cheryl began pacing the second she set Toni on her feet.

"What is it?"

"Did he hurt you?" Cheryl stopped pacing and looked deep into her eyes, searching for the truth.

"Not really. I got the best of him honestly. Once in the ribs, slashes to the back."

"Was your blade coated?"

Toni was uncomfortable speaking to her about the methods for killing or wounding vampires, but she knew Cheryl would sense a lie or redirection.

"Yes"

Cheryl went back to pacing and Toni kicked herself for becoming so complacent. With everything going on with the Serpents and Cheryl, the silent Black Hood became a problem for later, with it only vaguely lingering in the back of her mind.

She was ready for ghoulies, and she was hoping for Cheryl, but she wasn't ready for the Black Hood.

"It's not your fault, stop blaming yourself."

"It's super weird when you do that you know?"

Cheryl crossed her arms and turned away.

"My apologies."

"No, wait" Toni stopped Cheryl in her tracks, standing in the middle of her pacing path "I just meant different, not weird. Sometimes it's hard to explain what your thinking or feeling, I don't have that problem with you. Weird doesn't always mean bad, especially to me."

She nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"Look at me." Toni raised her head up with a finger under Cheryl's chin. "Look _at_ me."

Cheryl eyes glazed over for a moment as she stared into Toni's with a faraway look. Without warning, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Toni's. It was brief, but held just the same feral energy as the other times they kissed.

"I believe you."

"Good" Toni slid backwards, breaking the tension between them. "Now train me grasshopper."

"You would be the grasshopper in this scenario." Cheryl said with a smile.

"Oh"

"I'm not training you after what just happened."

"Why? Because I'm ready to fight as is?" Toni asked, bouncing on her feet with her fists out.

Cheryl didn't give in to her playfulness, remaining stern without a hint of a smile.

"You could have died."

"I could have, but he was newly turned. I could handle him."

"How do you know that?"

"Because" Toni grabbed Cheryl's hands, not wanting to be apart from her safe company. "He had no idea what he was doing. He was clumsy and didn't anticipate my moves at all and went right for my neck. Every vampire I've ever met has gone for whatever piece of skin is easiest and closest to get to. It's like he watched vampire movies growing up and now that he is one he's trying to do what he knows from that."

Toni paused to wrap her arms around Cheryl's waist and pull her in. The intimacy felt comfortable and nice, but it was certainly new to them both.

"He was never a threat. Sweet Pea is. I can't use my blade against him, so I need your help."

Toni leaned in further and whispered "please" with heavy breath against Cheryl's neck.

Before she realized what was happening, Toni was on the ground, facing up to the fading stars.

"Rule number one" Cheryl said as she straddled Toni's stomach. "Don't get distracted."

"Hm"

"What?" Cheryl asked, leaning down and nearly laying on top of Toni.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?"

Cheryl looked taken aback, giving Toni the opportunity to hook her leg with Cheryl and flip her over. With Toni on top, she felt victorious. At least she felt that was until Cheryl responded in kind.

"The exact opposite in fact."

Cheryl flipped them over once again and situated herself between Toni's legs, to avoid getting hooked again. The result was Cheryl's body flush with Toni's.

Time stood still for a moment, with Toni being entirely sure Cheryl could feel and hear her rapid heart beat. This time it stemmed not from fear, but from need. She didn't need to be able to read feelings to see the same lust reflected in Cheryl's eyes. They couldn't contain it anymore.

Toni gripped Cheryl's arms, pulling her impossibly closer as they met in a sloppy kiss.

It was the kind of kiss that set your body on fire.

Her hips had a mind of their own as they tried to find friction against Cheryl who was grinding against her in all the right ways.

Disappointment came briefly when the kiss stopped, only for Cheryl to grip her neck, forcing her to look away. Toni had every intention of asking why she stopped when the cool swipe of Cheryl's tongue against her neck silenced her concern.

She couldn't help the groan that escaped her, causing Cheryl to double down and begin pulling Toni's shirt up with her free hand.

Cool fingertips singed their way across her stomach as she pulled Cheryl back to kissing her, infusing every bit of want she's felt along the way.

With very little effort, Toni flipped them again, slamming Cheryl's back onto the ground. In one fluid movement, their legs were intertwined, giving them both the friction they craved so deeply. But Toni needed Cheryl's lips back on her own, she couldn't get enough.

After so long of denying thoughts and feelings, she could finally let go and give into the growing feeling within her.

Cheryl's small growl sent a tingling jolt between her legs, and she knew there was no turning back. It didn't matter that they were on Serpent land or that Cheryl was hungry and Toni was an extiesental mess. All that mattered were Cheryl's hands gripping her ass and pulling her onto the leg between her own.

Not even the dull clinking echoing through the clearing was enough to distract them.

Not at first.

Both of their shirts were off and Toni was working diligently on the button of Cheryl's pants when the clinking finally registered as a concern.

Sitting up slightly, Toni tore her eyes away from Cheryl's heaving chest with immense effort, and looked for the source of the clinking. For the first time, she realized the morning light was erasing the night sky and revealing a scene at the end of the clearing they both missed in their blind lust.

"What's wrong?"

Toni scrambled to her feet, not bothering to look for her discarded shirt.

"Look"

She pointed to a cage near the river basin.

In speed Toni couldn't follow, Cheryl was up and dressed, with Toni's shirt in her hand.

"Is it dead?" Toni asked.

They approached the cage side by side in careful steps. A bird landed on the chainlink and pecked through it, solving the question of what the clinking sound was.

"Yes, it's dead." Cheryl confirmed looking in front of her with a scrunched up nose.

Toni had never seen a ghoulie in so many pieces before, but there it was, legs broken, eye socket demolished, and it's own bones surrounding it's corpse.

The bird continued to peck at the rotting flesh and Cheryl shooed it away with a wave.

"The bird will get sick if it eats that."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Toni said.

"Why? You've seen dead ghoulies before."

"It's not that." Toni swallowed and look up, trying to avoid the prickling tears. "Someone has joined the Serpents. They've replaced me and I haven't even done the challenge yet. They don't expect me to win."

Cheryl turned her away from the cage and looked at her seriously.

"You are not, and could never be, replaceable. They are worried about you, as they should be. So they added to their ranks to try and help. But you are worth all of them put together. They can initiate whoever they'd like, they will never, ever, compare."

She wanted to agree with Cheryl, it would be easier, but it was all just too much. Suddenly her lust gave way to dreadful dispare.

"I hope you're right."

"I always am."

Toni laughed, and tried to not let it turn into a sob.

"Good to know."


	13. Chapter 13: Blood And Herbs

The sun was up, but morale was low. Cheryl watched Toni's dragging feet along the ground until she finally gave in, allowing Cheryl to pick her up and run. Clearly she was still upset about her supposed replacement, by the awful name of Jughead. She tried to see things from Toni's point of view, but anything that offered freedom would always be her first choice. So the struggle for Toni to get back into the Serpents made very little sense to her. As someone with no sense of family, and only recent stirrings of loyalty, Cheryl found herself on the outside looking in. Thankfully, it was her usual place in life and did little to phase her.

Radiating off of Toni was confliction mixed with sadness. While Cheryl had gotten quite good at recognizing feelings, she was never very good at interpreting them. Though, since feeding her senses were sharpened and skills increased. Of course, that was only with Toni, as she was the one to sacrifice her own blood. Really it excused Cheryl's rash behavior in the clearing considering how affected she was by Toni's lust. It couldn't be helped.

As they reached Toni's home, Cheryl stuck to the shadows, but wanted to ensure she got in the house safely. There was no intention to tell Toni, but Cheryl wasn't leaving. She needed her rest for the challenge that was a day away, but also to be safe from the close call with the Black Hood. It was too close of a call, and Toni couldn't know the fiery anger that it spurred within her.

"Thanks for walking me home." Toni said with crossed arms and a lowered gaze.

"It took very little effort. No need to thank me."

Despite herself, Toni grinned slightly.

"Well I'm gonna go in and get washed up, maybe crash for a bit. I'm sure I won't get off that easy."

It was Cheryl's turn to grin and she felt Toni scramble.

"No, not what I meant. I'm just saying, I don't believe I will get out of training that easy."

"You are correct, but you do need rest. And here." Cheryl pulled out a small glass jar from her pocket, handing it over. "I brought this for your arm, but it works on any bruise or abrasion."

Toni took it, allowing her fingers to linger against Cheryl's as she did so.

"What is it?"

"It's a salve I made from the herbs in our greenhouse. My brother and I used to use it when we were kids. Nana Rose's recipe from yesteryear as it were."

"Does it work?" Toni's nose crinkled at the ridge as she inspected the paste.

"Would I give it to you otherwise?"

"Is it a witchy thing?"

"It is going to be a non existent thing if you don't just take it." Cheryl said, frustrated with her hesitation and stubbornness.

"Fine, fine. I'll use it after I shower. But do you maybe wanna come in to help me put it on?"

"Are you incapable of-"

"I'm not incapable of anything, I'm asking you to come in."

"I see." Cheryl said, realizing she missed a hint.

Out of pure curiosity, and nothing else, Cheryl agreed.

Toni went inside, closing the door behind her. All Cheryl had to do was follow the sound of footsteps to the back of the house where Toni's room apparently was. Toni began lifting the window up and Cheryl allowed herself in, standing behind her before Toni even realized she entered the room.

"Oh, I hate when you do that."

"Hate when I do what?" Cheryl said once she blurred her way to behind Toni, snaking her arms around the flustered woman.

"You drive me crazy."

Toni attempted to sound stern, but lost her breath in the middle of the sentence, making it lose it's effect.

"Weren't you going to shower? The salve will be most effective that way."

Toni pulled herself from the grasp around her waist, and Cheryl grinned at the sudden spike of lust she felt from Toni.

"Yes, I'm going to shower. Don't go anywhere."

"Can't imagine a place I'd rather be."

"You could just say yes you know? Like, it's okay to not speak in poems."

"Noted. Go shower then." Cheryl tossed her a towel that was hanging on the back of the door and waited for her to leave.

For one, she needed to double check if the Black Hood had been in or near her room. If she was a specific target, he would have likely combed through her living space. Somehow she doubted that was an actuality, or he would have torn Toni to shreds in the forest already.

Mostly, she just wanted to look around. A bedroom spoke volumes about who lived in it. With that in mind, she scoured every wall, taking in the photographs, drawings, custom mural above her bed and other nuances.

Above a splintered dresser, missing two drawers, were several photos pinned to the wall. Toni seemed to go from an infant to a small child in them, but no further. In each of the photos with her was a woman Cheryl knew from decades past. In the photos, the woman was wrinkled and hunched over, clutching a cane and an enormous smile. There was nothing short of awe as the woman gazed at young Toni doing a cartwheel on the beach in a red one piece, lifting a cheap gold metal above her head in triumph, or simply sitting in the woman's lap.

When Cheryl knew her, she had the same kind and thoughtful face, but the gift of youth had not yet been stolen from her. It made sense that Toni would be the one to capture Cheryl's attention when her grandmother played such a huge role in Cheryl's life so long ago.

As she moved along the wall she saw several more familiar faces from the town she knew so well. Some positive, most negative. But the consistent factor was that, besides the photos with her grandmother, Toni wasn't in a single photo. There were grinning children and snowy fields, memories of old art projects and Serpents galore, but no Toni.

Somewhere along the way Toni went behind the camera and never returned. It made sense given her keen eye for photography, but it put a wall between her and the people in her life. Looking around, Cheryl began to wonder if they shared the same aching loneliness that festered deep within.

Thankfully, she didn't have time to wander far into her mind when the bedroom door creaked open and Toni slinked in, wearing nothing but a towel.

"How did I know you were going to be nosy while I was gone?"

"For the same reason I knew you just wanted me to look at you in a towel."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But I could use some help with this goo stuff you brought for me."

"It's a salve."

"Salve, goo, whatever."

Cheryl intended to argue against imprecise vocabulary when Toni layed on the bed, stomach down, and pulled her towel down to the bottom of her back.

Suddenly Cheryl was dealing with the lack of any vocabulary as she remembered she needed to control herself. It would be all too easy to hurt Toni, both physically and mentally.

"The salve is for your arm."

Toni sat up on her elbows, revealing a nearly clear view of her chest and stomach.

"You said it works for any cuts or bruises. I have both all over the place, and while I'm flexible, it would be easier to apply with assistance. Do I need to call someone else for assistance?"

Cheryl was at the bed in a flash, causing Toni to grin.

"I thought not. Now hop up on it."

"I'm not at all sure what you are referring to." Cheryl said, wishing she watched more TV to master this generation's slang.

"I mean, come sit on my ass and rub this into my back."

That, at least, she understood.

Hopping lightly onto the bed, she placed one foot on each side of Toni and sat down as requested. A quick glanced revealed several small cuts, two dark bruises and one large bruise that Toni probably wasn't even able to see yet. Cheryl sighed and spun off the top of the jar.

_Humans are fragile, Toni is fragile._

That realization escaped her, due mostly to Toni's instance on never stopping and determination to keep up. Somehow, she forgot how easily breakable Toni was.

"This is going to feel very warm, but will not burn."

Toni nodded in permission, but said nothing despite her quick breaths.

"Am I too heavy? I can move." Cheryl offered.

"No. You're fine, don't move."

Why she looked like she was going to laugh was beyond Cheryl, so she began to rub on the salve rather than address it. She felt the heat against her fingers immediately and knew Toni did too as soon she started wiggling underneath her.

"Jesus, what is that?" Toni asked.

"It's what's going to get you in the best shape possible for the challenge."

"Well it feels weird."

"Does it feel bad?"

"...No"

"Then hush, and let me do what you asked me to do."

Toni mostly followed directions until Cheryl got to her lower back. Instead of sitting still, she arched her back, pushing her ass up into Cheryl. They were both caught off guard, choosing to ignore it initially. The second Cheryl pressed the same spot, again Toni arched.

"Well...I think your back is finished. Just need your arm now."

Cheryl lifted herself up, preparing to get off the bed. Once she was fully standing, her head brushing against the ceiling, Toni turned over to her back, lifting her arms above her head and resting them on the bed.

"I'm not sure I can put it on my arms right either. Would you?"

Cheryl focused less on her request and more on Toni's bare chest and the flimsy towel that threatened to expose the rest of her.

She lowered herself back down to sit on the sliver of towel that covered Toni's lower half.

"Of course."

"Wait, before you do. Are you hungry yet? If this stuff works like you say, I don't think feeding you should be an issue."

"I can't feed from you again." Cheryl averted her eyes from Toni's chest and rested them on the barely healing forearm Toni was offering her once again.

"Why not?"

"That's a long story. I should go, you need rest to heal and prepare for training."

Toni didn't give in so easily, pulling Cheryl down into a scorching kiss and bringing both legs up to hook them in Cheryls, pulling the towel even further off.

"Do you really need to go?" Toni broke away long enough to ask.

"Yes. Please, put this on and rest."

Cheryl stood with every bit of self control she had, and darted out of the window before Toni could convince her to stay. Toni wasn't ready for the bond that feeding from her again would create. If she was being truly honest with herself, neither was Cheryl.

/

After several laps around Toni's house, Cheryl determined the Black Hood was not an immediate threat, and likely only stumbled across her in the forest. Therefore, the wisest thing she could do was to leave, before she changed her mind and finished what she started in Toni's bedroom. The physical draw was becoming more predominate by the day. Even more concerning was the mental fixation on Toni. Typically it took several feedings for a bond to be formed, and several more for it to be irreversible. One feeding in the woods for Toni was all it took to form that bond.

Somehow, Cheryl knew it would only take one more feeding to make it irreversible. It was unheard of, and yet undeniable in the given situation. So, Cheryl headed home, determined to mine the ancient Blossom library for information that could explain such a quick bond.

It took little effort to skirt around the napping sheriff deputies and oblivious young Serpents, in order to sneak back into the Blossom estate. Cheryl had every intention of making a b-line for the library, but was stopped in her tracks at the site of something unusual in the parlor.

"Cheryl, it is good you're home. I have someone to introduce you to."

Before she could spare a glance at who her mother was talking about, Cheryl looked around the disheveled room.

Several bodies were splayed out across the floor, white as a sheet and clearly drained of blood. Jars of the same salve she just gave Toni were open and empty, sitting on the surrounding tables. A shirt, torn to shreds, was strewn across the sofa, and a bloody black hood laid crumpled on the floor, amongst the mess.

Finally looking up at the stranger, Cheryl recognized a man she saw around town frequently.

"This is your nephew, multiplied by several greats, Hal Cooper."

There was too much to process at once, even given Cheryl's many lifetimes of unexpected twists.

"Who?" She asked.

"As you know, your brother did bare illegitimate heirs to the Blossom estate. This is one of his descendants. Jason may not be with us any longer, but I have always kept track of our continuing family line. Hal even has two daughters, about your age. Well...your original age that is."

"I know who he is mother, I'm more concerned about what he is doing here."

"You should say what you mean darling. Avoid these unnecessary tangents."

"Fine" Cheryl crossed her arms. "What is he doing here? Who turned him, and is this his?"

Cheryl flung the bloody hood at her mother, refusing to leave without full clarification. She was having a hard enough time not tearing him limb from limb for attacking Toni.

"It is mine" Hal croaked out, after dropping the arm of a corpse next to him. "I don't know who turned me, and I am here because your mother found me in the woods and brought me here. Beyond that, I have very few answers for you Cheryl."

She looked to his chest and ribs that bled despite the thick layer of salve that was shining over both wounds. His explanation did little to alleviate the buzzing in her head.

"I know who you are, I keep track of all our descendants. Your daughter Betty is one of the few people I intentionally bless with my presence.

I want to know how were you turned, and why are you killing people? Everyone in town believes this was us, or the ghoulies. You brought eyes onto my movements and motives and I truly do not appreciate it. And you attacked-"

"Humans darling." Her mother interrupted. "They repopulate often and have short life spans. Except for the unwanted attention, I don't see a problem."

"You wouldn't see anything wrong, would you mother?"

Cheryl turned to Hal and pushed her foot against his ribs that were still blue from the venom Toni's blade was coated in.

"And if you touch anyone I care about, the venom trying to spread through your veins will feel like a tickle fight compared to what I'll do to you."

"Who exactly would that be?" Her mother stood and pushed Cheryl's foot down. "Jason is centuries passed, and to my knowledge, you have cared for no one since. Your own mother and father included. Poor nana Rose is locked away and you can't be bothered to visit her."

"This town is what matters to me mother. I don't intend on leaving. So take your pet somewhere else."

Cheryl stormed out of the room up the stairs before they could say another word. She thought little of the people that lay drained on the parlor floor, but even the slight twinge she did have was a new feeling for her. She never cared, and it was Toni's fault that she began to care at all.

It was as if she was being torn into two different people with two different sets of morals and loyalty. Truthfully, she didn't know which person she preferred.

It didn't feel like it had been long since Toni fell asleep, but anticipation stole her remaining rest away. Dressing with vigor, she was far too excited considering she had a date to get pummeled by a vampire, and not in the fun sense of the word. Still, she would stick to her promise and meet with Cheryl to train.

Admittedly she didn't have a clue what was in store for her, only that she was supposed to learn a different way to fight. It was possible her instincts would take over during the challenge, rendering her training useless, but it was worth a shot.

Before she could even make it off the front porch, Cheryl appeared out of thin air, lacking her usual grin and sarcastic greeting.

"I thought I was meeting you at the initiation grounds."

Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"Your human legs would take too long to get you there. We are wasting time, lets go."

"Did you skip your morning coffee or something?" Toni asked with a grin to lighten the mood.

With no response from Cheryl, it was obvious something was wrong. Toni decided to leave it be for the moment and accepted the offer to be taken into the woods.

Within a minute, they were clear across town and standing in the same spot they were intimately getting to know each other, just hours before.

"Take your jacket off."

"Oh?" Toni slid her jacket off slowly "Is that what we are training for?"

"If you wish to die a humiliating death two days from now at the challenge, then by all means, continue joking as if your life doesn't hang in the balance."

Cheryl's face was hardened and she showed no signs of the usual gentleness Toni learned to care for. In the afternoon light, it was a clear view of her faintly blue fingertips, confirming Toni's original thought, Cheryl was starving.

"Maybe if you drank something you would be stronger so you could-"

"I am far stronger than you will ever be. I don't need you to question me, I need you to listen and obey. You have more than the challenge to worry about, or have you forgotten the little brush you had with the Black Hood?"

"Maybe he is down somewhere in the woods. My blade was coated."

The small flinch of Cheryl's face terrified her more than the entire encounter with the Black Hood or her upcoming challenge with Sweet Pea combined.

"Or maybe he isn't."

Toni studied Cheryl for the few seconds she was allowed to. Cheryl wouldn't always be there to protect her. She may not even always want to be. She was right, Toni did need to learn as much as possible.

"Okay, what do we start?"

"I will be teaching you savate. It is a form of kickboxing started on the streets of Paris. It dates back a couple hundred years, and Sweet Pea will have no idea what to do with it."

"I'm down with kickboxing." Toni shrugged.

"I assure you it is far more than what you think of kickboxing. Even professionally, the sport is performed using boots. It is brutal, and I am counting on you and your boots to learn quickly."

She said it so matter-of-factly that Toni had to ask, "How do you know all this?"

"I was there for it's inception. That's all you need to know for now."

For the next half hour Toni had to show how high she could kick, alternating between legs. She was already kind of tired and Cheryl seemed far from impressed.

"You are left leg dominate, so plant all your weight on your right, and use the left to kick. Only use your right to kick if your left is being held or trapped."

From there Cheryl began throwing things in the air, demanding Toni kick them in mid air before they fell. It grew tiring quickly with both legs aching from the effort.

"Kick until it hurts, then kick some more." Cheryl said as she threw a pinecone in the air, this time towards Toni instead of near her.

"I'm already to the _it hurts _part."

"Then kick some more!"

Toni groaned but used her anger as motivation, kicking the pinecone and sending it soaring into the forest.

"Good." Cheryl said walking around to face Toni "Now bring your leg up to my shoulder."

"I'm tired and you're being mean. I'm not really in the mood to flirt."

"I am in no way flirting with you. Stretch your leg before you lose the use of it."

After stretching both legs several times, resting her ankle on Cheryl's shoulder and pulling the muscles in her thighs, Toni assumed they were done.

She was wrong.

"Now I want you to try and kick me, using the toe of your boot only. Not the sole or top. Just the toe."

"How the hell do I do that?"

For the first time that afternoon, Toni saw a shadow of a smile briefly flash across Cheryl's face. But it was short lived.

"Just try, Toni. I will direct you from there."

"Well...where should I kick you?"

"I said try to, you won't actually be able to. So, dealers choice."

Toni took the challenge, determined to prove her wrong and wipe the smug grin from her face. She could think of a few other ways to do that, but mostly she just wanted to prove her wrong.

Without delay or hesitation, Toni tensed every muscle in her lower body and kicked her leg out, aiming for Cheryl's hip. She felt nothing but air as Cheryl blurred a foot backwards, missing the strike altogether.

"Wrong. Had I sat still and allowed you to hit me, you would have done so with the heel of your boot. Nothing is as devastating as the toe of your boot. It is sharp and has the full force of your leg behind it. Your legs are the strongest assets you have, so use them. Kick me!"

Toni tried several more times, with Cheryl echoing out _wrong_ every time she blurred away, one time even standing still she still managed to avoid her badly aimed kick.

"Again!"

Over and over Toni lunged and kicked, mastering the turn but failing to follow through on impact. Savate seemed to combine the elegant movements of fencing with the deadly force of boxing. The movements she quickly mastered, turning and ducking so fast even Cheryl had to compliment her.

Though, it was hours later before she actually manage to land a kick, surprising them both.

"I'm sorry, who said I would never be able to actually land a kick?" Toni asked playfully, but mostly out of breath.

"Very good, but precision is your best friend. Let's go again."

Before Toni could fully lift her leg to try again, she gave up the effort.

"Why are you punishing me?"

Cheryl stared back at her, taken aback by the question.

"I'm not punishing you, I'm saving you."

The pair stared at each other for several slow moving seconds before Cheryl waved her off with a shake of her head. "Take a break."

Toni sat on a fallen log, trying to catch her breath, and beckoned Cheryl over.

"I don't need a break."

"Will you take one anyway?"

Cheryl agreed silently by sitting down, but still didn't seem to relax. Her eyes scanned the surrounding forest, and the strain in her neck, Toni came to know, as a signal she was listening as hard as she could.

"Looking out for something in particular? Or are you just avoiding paying me any attention."

"I would think me being here alone would be sufficient attention."

"Not the kind of attention I meant."

Toni was getting brave, but she couldn't stand how cold Cheryl was considering the heat they shared previously. But maybe she wasn't supposed to talk about those urges in the daylight.

Cheryl still didn't reply, and Toni gave in on that conversation.

"Okay, then tell me about savate. Why were you there when it got started?"

Her shoulders slumped and the tension in her neck relaxed, ever so slightly.

"My brother and I looked for any trouble we could to keep us away from dear mother and father. We heckled shop owners and flattered our interests of the moment."

Cheryl looked lost in the memory, staring straight ahead like she could see the ghost of Jason right in front of her.

"But one day I couldn't find him. He went out without me and it took a full day of searching until I found him drunk at a tavern. I went in to speak to him but several men stood in the way. They said the most heinous things to me and of course my brother could not let that pass.

He took on three men at once, but one was too drunk to fight, the second only took one strike and he was down, but the third was a different story. He was too fast and too tall. It took awhile and Jason went down several times, but Jason caught his ribcage with the toe of his boot and the man went down in agony."

Toni nodded, understanding and appreciating her willingness to teach her the technique. It kept her and her brother safe, now it would keep Toni safe. Still, she was curious about the rest of the story, if only to learn more of the secretive woman's life.

"We ran out of the tavern and several streets away. We didn't know a man from the tavern had followed us, but he meant no harm. He said there was a club, mostly made of men from a ship crew. They fought like Jason and wanted him to come by. Fast forward a few months and it was a full fledged sport that took over every back alley in the city. I handled the bets and set his matches up, he did the fighting. It kept us safe and helped us save money for our plan to run away. Of course we didn't get that far...but that was the plan at least."

"It's kind of sweet that you want to keep me safe."

"Maybe I just want a sympathetic Serpent leader." Cheryl said.

Toni looked as deep into her eyes as Cheryl let her, and saw no sincerity in them.

"Or maybe you want me safe, just like I want you safe, and fed."

Cheryl looked away and stood suddenly enough for it to be slight blur.

"Maybe so. Either way, you've got a long way to go."

Toni stood just in time for Cheryl to shout, '_again' _and rush towards her at top human speed. Without thinking or planning, Toni lifted her leg to block the blow with her calf and straightened out her knee to land a blow with the toe of her shoe right to Cheryl's ribcage.

"Excellent" Cheryl smiled wide and waved her forward. "Again!"


	14. Chapter 14: Mic Drop

The night finally arrived for Toni to follow through on her challenge to Sweet Pea. It felt like the right thing to do at the time, but as she approached the initiation grounds, she was trying to remember even a single reason for her to be there.

It didn't help that she had the added pressure of Cheryl watching from nearby. Far enough not to be seen by the Serpents, close enough to intervene. Despite Toni's stern warning for Cheryl to stay away and let her finish her own fight, she knew that wasn't possible on either front. Some distant, quiet, part of her was glad for it. She was alright with being saved, if she was able to first do all she could on her end.

It was with the comfort of knowing someone had her back, and cared enough to risk everything, that she was able to step into the fighting circle with cool confidence. After all, if Cheryl harmed even one of the Serpents, the entire Blossom line would be wiped out of existence. What a miserable end to a miserable life. Toni couldn't let that happen, she had to win.

"You showed up." Sweet Pea announced as she stepped between Serpents. "I knew you would, but some doubted your bravery."

"Let me know who they are, I'd be happy to throw out a few more challenges."

The Serpents broke apart, making a clear path for someone to enter the circle.

Moments later a familiar face broke through the crowd. He avoided her gaze, but she knew he could feel it regardless. Her grandpa and the senior most Elder raised his hands to quiet the crowd. He looked a little frail, and grey faced, but still held the same resilience he instilled into Toni as a child.

"There will only be one challenge here tonight" He said to the crowd. "Toni, blood member of the Serpents, has issued a challenge to the current ruler of the second class Serpents, Sweet Pea."

He waited for the crowd to settle before continuing.

"For those unfamiliar with our ways and rules, or for those who need reminding, they are as follows...Two Serpents enter the circle, only one is to leave on their feet. Causing the death of your opponent is condoned, but there is no assuming defeat. The fight will not stop because of objection or fatigue. It will stop with one Serpent standing tall, and the other on their back, face to the sky. The results cannot be questioned or overturned. The winner will maintain or gain power of the second class Serpents.

The final rule, is that neither opponent can enter the circle with a weapon. Toni, Sweet Pea, are there any final words or questions before we begin?"

Sweet Pea was first to shake his head no before turning to the Serpents and fist pumping the air. Hands raised in support of the current leader, with two fingers curved into fangs, the oldest sign of support in the Serpents.

Toni also shook her head, but with far less theatrics. Serpent fangs flew up for her too, giving her an extra boost going into the challenge.

As the circle closed in around them and her grandfather disappeared, Toni had to wonder if he cared about the end result. Would her standing with him be restored after a win? Or did he finally realize she wasn't the person, or Serpent, he wanted her to be?

Tightening her boots, she realized it didn't matter, at least not in that moment. All that mattered was her victory over Sweet Pea. If she wasn't the one to walk from the circle, none of them would after Cheryl swooped in. It wasn't a risk she was prepared to take. So, with a mighty growl and the signal to start, Toni ran forward.

Ducking her head at the last moment, her shoulder collided with his ribcage. He seemed barely fazed by the move Toni was so sure would throw him off balance from the start, like Cheryl suggested. Instead, he stood tall as ever and stripped off his jacket, throwing it into the crowd.

"That's all you got? It's like fighting a toddler."

Laughter burst out all around them, distracting Sweet Pea long enough for Toni to land a kick to the back of his calf.

She missed the chance to use the toe of her boot as she was trained to do. Despite that, Sweet Pea finally faltered, his wicked grin falling from his face. It was replaced with anger and determination.

Finally, the fight was on.

With a wide swing of his left fist, Toni knew to dip low and come back up with her knee raised.

Her knee pushed into the same spot her shoulder did, causing him again to find his balance. If she attacked him in the same spot, maybe he would end up in too much pain and allow her to take advantage and take him down. T

hat was the plan anyway as his other fist failed to follow the same wide path, instead coming up in an uppercut and catching Toni in the Jaw.

The Serpents around them all drew a collective breath as her back hit the dirt. Somehow, though she couldn't explain it, she felt strangely furious, and impatience that was running rampant.

She had to get up quickly, before it was prematurely ended

Swinging her feet, Toni's boot caught Sweet Pea's ankle, causing him to cry out and giving her enough of a window to get back on her feet. Maybe he was holding back for the sake of the sibling bond they shared before, but that was no longer the case as he ran full speed towards her, poised for a full out tackle. Thankfully, she was able to roll out of the way quickly enough to avoid him.

Just as she was able to right herself on her feet, she caught sight of a switchblade being tossed into the circle.

"What happened to no weapons in the circle?" She asked through heavy breaths.

"The rule is you can't bring them into the circle, not that they couldn't be thrown in for use after the challenge has started."

"Good to know I'm enough of a threat for you to have your buddies toss in a blade." Toni said, feeling satisfied with herself.

"I think that's for you actually."

Sure enough, Toni looked closer and it was her blade. There was no way of knowing who tossed it in or how they found it to begin with, but one thing was certain.

She wasn't going to use it.

"I'm good, thanks." She raised her foot up before finishing her sentence to Surprise Sweet Pea with another blow to the ribs, this time with the toe of the boot landing firmly as intended.

Suddenly she felt a surge of glee within her, but it was foreign. It was as if the glee wasn't her own and came from the outside of her, despite feeling it so deep within her body and mind.

Without time to contemplate it any further, Toni raised her knee to slam between his legs, sending him to his knees.

He fell with a groan, hands covering the injured extremities.

"Really?" He asked, voice a little higher than usual.

Failing to respond, Toni swung onto his back, arms grasped around his neck, and tightened her grip.

Her legs clenched around his waist, with her heels digging into both sides of his rib cage.

He gasped and tried his best to fling her from his back.

Her grip only tightened around his neck as a low groan told her that he was nearly out of breath.

Just as he began to go still, his eyes shut and his muscles seemed to all tense at once. He flung her from his back with Toni landing so hard on the ground, the wind was knocked out of her.

Not able to suck in a full breath, she watched as Sweet Pea held up his arms in triumph before grabbing her by the ankle. He dragged her through the dirt, all the way around the circle as his victory lap. What he hadn't realized, was along the way, Toni found her breath again.

Spinning onto her stomach, one boot kicked him in the ankle, causing him to drop the other and allow her to take aim between his legs once again.

Bent over, Sweet Pea gasped for air, his celebrations abruptly cut short.

In a fraction of a second Toni had to pause. It was her moment to take leadership and get Sweet Pea off her back for good. She knew exactly what to do in order to take her victory, but still, she stood frozen. She was taking control of the group that wanted nothing more than to kill the Blossoms, Cheryl included.

She wasn't sure she had it in her to go on. But a flash of red in the edge of her vision reminded her of something. If the Serpents wanted to go after the Blossoms without her, she had no way of knowing or stopping them. If she were to lead however, she could keep Cheryl safe and return the Serpents to their original glory. No more of the gun toting, drug dealing, store looting Serpents. Instead, they could go back to being honor bound to keep the people of their land safe.

With that in mind, she raised her leg once more, and landed a crushing blow to Sweet Pea's temple. He went down like a log, the echo of it surrounding them all.

First there was deadly silence, then a roar of excitement as the Serpents all rushed forward, snatching her up and raising her into the air. They were celebrating her victory like time wasn't the enemy and no differences had ever come between them.

Sweet Pea remained in what was the circle, unconscious and bleeding. Despite the victory and the old rules standing, she couldn't leave him there to die.

"Put me down, now." Toni demanded.

"Someone get Sweet Pea to the doctor back on the reservation. I won, whether he dies or not. He is still our brother and a Serpent, so help him."

Several people rushed forward to lift him into the bed of a truck. No easy task considering his size.

"As for the rest of you, we will go into more detail for where I want to take the second Serpents later. In the meantime, I've got a tip that Hiram Lodge is entering into the supernatural business. I don't know how, and I don't know why. But I expect to see each and everyone of you at his fundraiser tomorrow in the park. We are going to remind him of who takes care of that business in this town. Understood?"

A sea of Serpent fangs rose into the air while some Serpents whooped, and others screamed out a tried and true "_yeah"._ Either way, she knew she was heard. Despite any previous feelings, she had their support.

But her body was bruised, sore and positively exhausted. Celebrations would have to wait, she needed a nap, and to see Cheryl.

"I need an airtight perimeter around the forest and the edge of town. The ghoulies have been quiet but not for long. The Black Hood is also in these woods somewhere, keep an eye out."

Another foreign and distant feeling manifested itself as guilt, but left as quickly as it came.

"Everyone else, go home, get some rest, and be ready for the change of guard tomorrow night. We are gonna tear the Whyte Wyrm down!"

Everyone screamed out there approval for the rowdiest of parties that existed for Serpents, and turned to leave per her command.

She waited for everyone to leave and the woods to clear around her before turning to the fire that was beginning to dim. In front of it stood Cheryl, hands clasped behind her and back razor straight. Her steely demeanor didn't matter to Toni, she was just glad to see her after a long night.

"It's you isn't it?"

"What is?" Cheryl asked quietly.

"The feelings. They aren't mine but I feel them anyway, just for a second."

"Yes, it's because of me." She nodded solemnly.

"Why is this happening?"

Cheryl turned to face her and Toni had to use every bit of will power in her not to rush forward. Her fingers were no longer the icy blue Toni was used to seeing when she was hungry, but instead a deep shade of navy blue. That deep shade spread all the way up both arms, looking as if she had long sleeves painted onto her pale skin. Her eyes were the same shade of black as the bulging veins that went down her cheeks, neck and shoulders.

"I warned you." Cheryl said.

"Warned me about what?"

"I told you I shouldn't feed from you, but you insisted."

"So it's my fault you look like this?" Toni asked, a little offended.

"Yes, because I no longer have the urge to feed from anyone but you."

"So feed, you're starving Cheryl."

"No" Cheryl began to step away. "What you feel will only get worse. It creates an irreversible bond. This bond will fade, but if I feed from you again, there's no going back."

"Did you see what I did to Sweet Pea?" Toni asked, trying to lighten the unbearably heavy mood. "If I can handle that, then I can handle whatever bond you're talking about."

She was insistent, mostly because she couldn't stand to see Cheryl that way. Even with markers of a monster, Toni still couldn't bring herself to see her that way. It looked like she was dying, and something in her couldn't let that happen.

Cheryl looked first at, and then through Toni, trying to find something. Maybe she was looking for the truth, or maybe she was hoping to find the opposite. Either way, Toni wasn't giving in, and she knew Cheryl would feel that.

"If you insist."

Cheryl rushed forward before Toni could process what was happening. She felt sharp pressure in the same spot of the cut she made for Cheryl previously.

Toni sighed contently, no matter the myriad of feelings within her. The pain, lust and yearning were taking over, but even so, Toni knew they were okay. Finally, she could go through with her plan, one step at a time.

The taste of copper and a feeling of relief rushed through Cheryl's body. Toni insisted she feed and she couldn't fight her hunger anymore. The concern of creating an irreversible bond was far from her mind as every piece of her body came back alive.

Gone were the collapsed veins that rubbed together until she felt like she was on fire.

No more were her fingers, arms and legs stiff as a long dead corpse.

Life, that Toni provided, took over her.

Her savior was on the ground beneath her, calm, but mildly dazed.

It was a typical response when a true bond was formed. Feelings Toni never thought she could feel would ambush her senses and emotions.

Beyond that daze was the ever present, throbbing feeling of lust. Toni's yearning only served to amplify her own, and Cheryl was done denying herself.

The fire was dying out as she straddled Toni's hips and dropped her arm, the hunger for blood fully satiated.

Darkness took over the clearing which felt appropriate in the moment.

Without hesitation Cheryl leaned down to meet Toni's passionate plea for contact, pulling her into a searing kiss. The bond meant each of them knew exactly what was wanted, and needed. Because of that, there was little fumbling or stopping to question what was happening.

Cheryl slid off Toni's shirt while her own was savagely torn off, sending a ripple of excitement down her core.

They were both covered in blood and dirt, but it didn't matter. The needed to forge a physical bond as extreme as their mental bond took precedence. No one in the forest was within earshot, and Cheryl relished in the moment they had to be alone in all their primal glory.

Like they shared one mind and one body, the rest of their clothes were discarded. They were left with only the ground underneath them and nothing between them. The moonlight was dimmed by intermittent clouds, but neither of them needed a guiding light.

Toni's groan was replaced with a sudden intake of breath when the thigh between her legs was replaced with Cheryl's knowing hand, pushing into her one finger at a time. She used her rocking hips to put more force behind the thrusts, sending Toni into a symphony of moans that spurred Cheryl on.

Time felt endless, and Cheryl never grew tired. Her only general measure was how long it took for Toni to begin breathing even more heavily than when they started. She didn't need to be asked to go harder, or faster, she just was aware that's what Toni wanted. If their bond wasn't indication enough of that, Toni's bucking hips and heaving chest left no room for doubt.

Cheryl could have honestly gone on, sliding into Toni, nipping at her neck and gliding herself over Toni's thigh forever. But human's bodies, even recently bonded humans, had their limits.

Toni began to shake and dig her fingernails into Cheryl's back, if not for her supernatural strength, it would have pinned her hand down, stopping Toni's ascent. Instead, she was able to lift her palm up just enough to curve her fingers once again before Toni stopped shaking and tightened her muscles.

Out came a deafening cry of joy only a woman free of constraint and judgment could utter as Toni finished.

She clung to Cheryl tight enough to hurt a mortal, as her breathing evened out and her body ceased it's frequent shakes.

She failed to give Toni the credit she deserved, assuming her recovery time would be much longer. Instead, Cheryl was thrown onto her back as Toni climbed on top of her. She received a slap to the face before a wild a sloppy kiss that ended with her lip between Toni's teeth.

It was her turn to bleed when Toni bit down harder and released it. Cheryl felt Toni's tongue flick over the slow bleeding cut and fresh wave of excitement ripped it's way through them both. She needed a relief from the deep grinding Toni was doing on top of her, and without needing to verbalize the request, it was granted.

With their legs perfectly intertwined, Toni's soaked core met her own in a slow grind that compared to no other in her long memory. Their breaths and motions were matched leaving no room for error or loss of the build up already making it's way through Cheryl.

Toni increased the pressure behind her hips, giving all the strength her body could handle, and sped up. It had been so long since she felt so out of control and yet entire in control at the same time. They were conflicting feelings but felt so right as her own telling moan was swallowed up by Toni as she put in maximum effort.

Her own approaching climax left her writhing under Toni's skilled hands that floated over every sensitive part of her body until a lifetime of careful control and separation was lost and her body gained a mind of it's own.

"Give in." Toni whispered into her ear.

The small puff of air against her ear was enough in combination with Toni's efforts to send her over the edge.

Her guttural groan escaped into the surrounding darkness.

She was both fire and ice. Grounded and elevated. Alive and spirited.

Once her body was settled and they both stopped shaking, Toni collapsed onto her chest, fatigue radiating off of her.

"I forgot how fleeting human's stamina can be." She teased.

"I've sort of had a long day...and night, thanks to you."

"You're welcome."

They both let it go there, knowing the other was just joking.

It seemed to get darker since they finished, and Toni began to stir.

"You need to go." Cheryl said, sitting them both up.

"Yes, I have another long day ahead of me tomorrow, and who knows how far you've scattered my clothes. I'm gonna need like five showers before now and morning." She noted as she looked between both of their dirty bodies. "Talk about down and dirty huh?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes at Toni's joke and got up to gather their clothes, moving so fast Toni didn't realize she moved at first.

"Here, get dressed, then I will take you home."

Toni agreed, a mental list of things she needed to do running through her mind.

With a rush of air, they stood mostly clothed in Toni's bedroom.

"Did you just dress me?"

"Yes, in case anyone was in your room. You said you had things to do."

Toni stood on her tippy toes and leaned her head to the side, pressing a brief kiss on Cheryl's lips.

"Unfortunately that to do list doesn't include you. At least not now. Thank you, for getting me through the night. Tomorrow you'll have to explain what kind of bond you were talking about earlier. Night Cheryl."

She smiled, feeling how much Toni didn't want her to go.

"Good night Toni."

/

A mild panic from Toni woke Cheryl with a start.

Sitting up quickly and ready to run, she prepared herself for the worst when the feeling disappeared just as suddenly. It was one of the more annoying aspects of bonding with a human. They were so easily frightened it set off alarms as if something was actually wrong. In reality, it is often times more about a random noise, a sheet flapping menacingly in the wind or even a creepy, crawling bug.

Since it only lasted a second, she was sure Toni was fine. It was probably best she was awakened anyhow, seeing as Hiram's ceremony would be kicking off in a couple hours. Sleeping through the day would make her the cliche vampire she tried her best not to be.

So, with a heavy sigh, she slid out of bed. After showering she dressed with a smile she couldn't seem to shake, taking far longer than usual due to invasive memories of the night prior.

It seemed far more like a dream than reality. Toni didn't flinch at her differences or darkness. She also didn't see her as one half Cheryl, the other half vampire. No one had ever seen her more clearly.

Of course, that was also concerning.

She knew the unintentional bond would make her susceptible to harm.

Running was always the best and easiest option when things got hard or messy. But the bond meant shed walk through fire to ensure Toni's safety and happiness, regardless of the consequences. Keeping her safe was the number one priority, but Cheryl was lost as to how to maintain her safety following her deep dive, head on, into leadership of the Serpents.

The deepest, darkest thought was wondering what would happen if keeping Toni safe and happy meant furthering the Serpent's agenda, and putting herself into a vulnerable position.

Logically, she know Toni wouldn't have it. The bond wasn't one sided and she would do just as much to ensure happiness and safety. Still, Cheryl knew there would be consequences to their rushed and abnormal bond. Figuring out what those consequences were, would be the hardest part.

On a happier note, she would certainly see Toni that night. Cheryl felt her presence get closer, and knew the Serpents crossed over into the northside, entering the park for the announcement. Cheryl had no idea what the announcement would be, but there were whispers of something catastrophic to the supernatural community.

Sure, she wouldn't mind her parents or nanna Rose being taken out, but what affected them, affected her too. For that reason, she couldn't be seen until it was time.

The sun was setting by the time she found a comfortable position in a tree facing the stage. No one besides Toni would know she's there, which was preferred anyway.

In contrast, everyone knew Toni and the Serpents were there. They cut through the well dressed crowd with careless ease, choosing to spread out and make their presence known instead of sticking together.

Collectively, Cheryl could feel the anticipation coming from the crowd, which only served to annoy her. Humans were always so ready to see the newest and most foul version of supernatural safety. It was as if she wasn't a living creature, once human, and still in possession of the human body she was born into. She was still a monster no matter how they looked at her.

Toni however, had nervousness running through her. Without the bond, Cheryl would assume it was from her first night of leadership, but she knew better. Toni was worried about her, and what effect the night would have on them both. She was torn between Serpent tradition and something unexplainable she shared with Cheryl.

After a while of people buzzing around, speaking in excited whispers and craning their necks for a better view, Hiram took the stage. His presence bounced off the lighted backdrop. With his black slacks and button up, heavily starched collar and non-creased leather shoes, he looked like an important man that's come to do important things.

That classified him as a threat, but she would allow him to speak before determining what sort of threat that may be.

"Thank you all for attending this event, and thank you to everyone who worked so hard to make it possible to begin with."

There was some brief but uncertain claps as no one knew what they were there for yet.

"I especially appreciate you all coming even in the face of danger." He continued. "After all, this town has a lot to be afraid of. Vampires, serial killers, witches and the people who continue to cover for them are all equally at fault. The Black Hood for instance…"

The crowd booed and jeered, just as he planned, Cheryl was sure of it.

"You have a vampire and a serial killer, all rolled into one, roaming the streets of Riverdale. What's been done about it?"

Uncertainty and fear took the former anticipation over as people shook their heads and mumbled about injustices and vampire.

"That's right, nothing. Nothing has been done to protect you, your families or your town. Time and time again, your safety has been passed over in favor of keeping the secret about Riverdale's supernatural presence quiet.

To that, I say no more. I left Riverdale once, and it was a mistake. But I have returned with a fire inside and the means to make Riverdale safe again!"

Everyone cheered except several hesitant Serpents and Cheryl. Mostly she just felt sick to her stomach, if that were even possible.

She watched as Archie stepped onto the stage behind Hiram and pulled the sheet off of two large signs, revealing the image of two large building.

"Ascension!" Hiram shouted. "In this multi tier plan, we will gain the safety of Riverdale and the monetary benefit of an exciting new enterprise."

Some people oohed and ahhed, but mostly, people just waited for more information.

"At the drive in, a housing complex will be built to accommodate families here that wish to live close to the new facility, and new families that move here to work at Ascension, the first facility of it's kind."

Hiram began to descend the stairs of the stage, slowly unbuttoning and rolling up his sleeves. He walked between groups of people, still clutching the microphone.

"Who here has been affected by something supernatural?"

Hands shot up and quickly as it took for Cheryl to look around. Of course that didn't specify what the effect was, only that these people were somehow altered by their contact with the supernatural.

"My goal is to make sure future generations never have to raise their hand for that question. I intend to track, capture and study each and every kind of supernatural creature I can find, all while ensuring they never escape the facility to harm humans again. I will make Riverdale safe again!"

The crowd of course voiced their thunderous approval, but Cheryl was already preparing to run. Before she could get outside of her hearing range, she heard Toni's voice loud and clear.

Cheryl ran back to see Toni gripping the microphone she clearly just stole from Hiram.

Knowing her time was short, Toni spoke quickly.

"How can you trust what this man says? How do you know he will keep you safe? He ran to New York to find a big payday and he ran back after being convicted of fraud and grand larceny. He is a liar and a cheat. His motives will never be pure or selfless.

The Serpents are here to protect this town as we always have. We will catch the Black Hood, we will continue to keep the ghoulies out. That is our duty for our town. Whatever his motivations are, they aren't the safety of your and your family. Remember who has kept you safe since Riverdale was built. That's the Serpents. Don't listen to this fraud."

Toni dropped the mic and stepped out of the way of the approaching security guards. It took her a moment after they grabbed her, but eventually she was able to get her foot up and ram the toe of her boot into the man's rib cage. He howled in pain and dropped his grip of her, allowing her to take off.

Cheryl never bothered with the man, Toni wasn't worried, and neither was she. Of course, there was an actual worry rising to the surface, Hiram and his Ascension program. She needed to run, but couldn't leave Toni behind. She had to get her alone, and convince her of their imminent doom. How to do so was the real question.

There was preparation that needed to be done before they could go. She needed to go back to Thornhill and retrieve some of her things first. Some books and scrolls, her most beloved clothing and of course, the paintings of Jason. They couldn't be left behind, no matter what.

She sent out the thought of meeting up later for Toni to pick up, and took off to climb the hill by her house. Because of her focus being elsewhere, she forgot to act even remotely human, slamming open the door.

The glass wasn't finished falling to the floor before her mother and Hal entered the room in a shared blur.

"That stained glass is half your age Cheryl. Explain yourself." Her mother demanded.

"I'm in a bit of a rush mother."

"A rush to do what, or go where?"

Cheryl pushed past them both, sparing all civility.

"A rush to do what I want, and go to the ends of the earth if I want to. What do you care?"

"If only that were true." She said as she crossed her arms, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. "You can't leave Riverdale anymore now than you could when we first moved here, you know that."

"I don't care what you say, I'm going!"

"Go ahead then" She said, smile wide and eyes big "Take one step out of Riverdale. Please relieve me of a centuries long problem that stems from your unfortunate presence here."

Cheryl stared at her in disbelief. She didn't know what game her mother was playing at, but she knew there was no time to spare for it.

"Hal has Blossom blood, I've seen him as the Black Hood cross the border. If he can, so can I."

Hal looked between the two women, appearing as confused as Cheryl felt. She never left Riverdale, but she also never tried. Fear of the punishment she would receive and the memory of the consequences of her last attempt to run away kept her firmly within Riverdale's border. It was difficult to tell if her mother's threat was her own, or some unknown force they were all a victim too.

Presumably, Toni would know of anything holding the Blossoms in Riverdale, or could at least find out. It was promising that Hal was able to cross and led Cheryl to believe perhaps it was just her mother's warning, and fear has a way of fading after a few hundred years.

"Hal was able to cross because he was not here at the time Blossoms were banned from leaving. He also has Jason's blood, which was free from the same strain we have that caused our...condition. The ban does not apply to him. He is free to go, and he will go, to find us a way out of here."

"And so the heat can die down when the serial killer is gone?" Cheryl asked.

"Weren't you going somewhere?"

Cheryl gave her a murderous look and left the same way she came, slamming the door and letting the rest of the glass shatter. She had a few questions for Toni, once they were alone. Everything hinged on her answer. She could only hope Toni had solutions, instead of confirmations.


	15. Chapter 15: The Family Tree

With the fundraiser finally in full swing, checks were signed and cash jars began to overflow. It seemed everyone in Riverdale was willing to do their part in keeping the town safe.

Archie was happy to see the purposeful ignorance give way to a fiery thirst for justice. The money would help get Hiram's project off the ground and bring them one step closer to the ultimate goal.

Thanks to his father, both lots were cleared and ready to be built on. With all the zeros he was seeing, the construction wouldn't take long. Then the town, and more specifically Archie, could begin to heal. With every blood sucking demon they captured and bagged, they would be just a little bit safer.

Of course, he would never be truly satisfied until the Black Hood was not only captured, but killed, by his own hand. It was a growing point of contention between Archie and Hiram.

Hiram needed the blood sucker both financially and scientifically. Archie just needed him and his dark deeds permanently dead.

Distracted by the conflicting goals, Archie paid no attention to the footsteps behind him, until gentle arms snaked around his waist.

"Why so grim Archie? It's a party, and the first legitimate business my father has had in a long time. There is plenty to celebrate." Veronica said with a grin, pressed against his shoulder blade.

"Yeah" Archie said, clearly distracted. "Wanna dance?"

Josie and the Pussycats began singing one of their signature slow jams, and Veronica agreed.

"You've been distracted lately." She said as if she read his mind "I sort of feel like you are dating my father, instead of me."

The pair danced in a small circle, both of them full of buzzing thoughts.

"I really like you Ronnie, and what your father is doing is important to me. I'm trying to find a way to do both but I need some understanding from you in order to do that."

"I can extend more understanding if you can put in the time spent alone with me, just us."

"Yeah, I can do that. No prob…" Archie trailed off as a shadow flashed behind Veronica.

"Stay here" He said.

"Seriously?"

It was definitely terrible timing, but he saw something. He knew anything moving that quickly meant bad news, and bad news could lead the way to the Black Hood.

Archie pulled out his pocket knife, the same one his father gifted to him on his twelfth birthday, and took off into the woods.

Dodging low hanging tree limbs and jumping over raised roots, the sensitive stitches of his suit strained against the effort.

He found himself in the deepest part of the woods, and stood still. Listening to the eerily quiet surroundings, Archie saw it as a sure sign of something sinister slinking around the woods.

In and instant, a shadow rushed forward. It assumed a solid state and knocked Archie to the ground with ease.

"Get off of me you…"

It was then that he saw, for the first time, the true face of evil.

With it's pale, paper like, skin it was immediately obvious Archie stumbled onto an intruding ghoulie.

The smell of rot coming from the creature's mouth confirmed only one thing. It was starving.

Though Archie recognized the foul creature to be a danger, it was also clear the ghoulie wasn't capable of restraining itself or leaving any blood behind.

Whatever, or whoever, attacked his father, it wasn't a ghoulie.

Even still, the creature began digging it's claw-like fingertips into his chest. It went straight for the source of the blood that circulated through his body, the heart.

All his strength and athleticism went to waste.

It meant nothing.

The ghoulie broke the skin, sending a searing pain throughout Archie's entire body.

"No!"

Archie punched, kicked, and elbowed with all his strength.

He knew the end was near, as the deepest shade of black began to invade the edges of his vision.

Just as he thought all hope was lost, a distant shout of 'got it!' reached his fading consciousness.

At what felt like the same time, the ghoulie shifted, it's claws pulled from Archie's chest, and fell to the ground.

It began to let out a howl. But just as it started, Archie watched someone yank a knife from it's temple and jam it into the back of the ghoulie's neck.

The knife was twisted into the ghoulie's brain, silencing it for good.

"Archie, you good?"

Still stunned, Archie had a hard time making out his savior's face.

"The name Jughead makes a whole lot more sense now."

Archie sat up and shook his head until his vision cleared.

Jughead stood before him clutching a bloody knife in his hand. The pink haired woman Archie clashed with in the town square came into view, putting a face to the voice he just heard.

"What's going on?" he asked looking between the two.

"Apparently, Jones didn't get the memo about calling kills. That's what's going on." She replied, her eyes boring holes into the side of Jughead's face.

It was then that Archie finally saw the leather coat, a little faded, but with a shocking shade of red lining the inside.

"Are you...a Serpent?"

"For now." The woman answered while Jughead only nodded.

Standing on his feet and brushing off what dirt he could, Archie avoided looking at the dead ghoulie on the ground. He had his chance to help protect the town, and he failed. The Serpents however, took him out with ease. They had the numbers and they had the training, two things Ascension needed going forward.

"It's impressive, how easy you take them out. Hiram's Ascension project could really use the first hand knowledge you have. Maybe I can set up a meeting with Hiram about it." He offered.

"What makes you think we would be interested in that?" The woman asked as she stepped in front of Jughead with sure steps. "You don't talk to him or anyone else about the Serpents, you talk to me. I assume you don't know it, as most from the north side don't, but my name is Toni, and I'm in charge here."

"What happened to that tall guy, Sweet Pea?"

"The Serpent's are going in a different direction. My direction, specifically." She said with clear malice.

"Ascension and the Serpents have the same goal. I'm only suggesting we work together on that goal."

"Don't presume to know what our goals are, or how we handle things. Now, run on back to your little party, we have a town to keep safe."

Archie wanted to press the issue further, knowing how much knowledge they brought to the table, but Toni was terrifying. He didn't like his odds in that fight and reluctantly agreed.

"Okay...well." Archie looked at Jughead carefully, looking for any signs he was there against his will. "I'll see you later Jug."

"Yeah" He agreed, his words and eyes overwhelmed with a hollow feeling.

He may have been shut down for the moment, but Archie couldn't, and wouldn't give up that easy.

It had been a long day and an even longer night. There was a lot to think about and, on top of it all, Toni realized there was a problem with the Serpents. They didn't respect her, not in the way she hoped. Some of them sexualized her, some gave their loyalty. Either way, the level of respect never rose above the amount any Serpent should have.

That was the thing though, she wasn't just any Serpent. The name Topaz alone should garner their respect as a blood founder of the Serpents. Winning the challenge against Sweet Pea should have been enough to gain their respect. More than that, the way she was able to so readily organize and deploy the Serpents should be enough.

But it wasn't.

None of it was enough. If that were her only problem that would be manageable. Instead she had a power hungry mob boss trying to take over the town, while locking up anyone like Cheryl.

Of course then there was Cheryl herself. While she wasn't a problem, she wasn't exactly a solution either. Her drive to keep the woman safe was just as strong as her drive to keep the town safe. Thankfully, keeping the town safe, and keeping Cheryl safe went hand in hand.

They met in their usual spot, under the stars in the middle of the initiation grounds.

A small fire flickered to life before Cheryl, the flames snaking around rotten logs and leaves providing most of the smoke. It wasn't a harming or threatening fire, just the opposite. Toni knew it was to help light the way and calm her nerves. She no longer needed to verbalize her discomfort in the clearing so late at night.

"I won't let him lock you up." Toni said in a whisper as she approached Cheryl.

"Then we are at an impasse. I won't allow you to jeopardize your own life in pursuit of my safe haven."

Cheryl refused to look at Toni. It was a tactic she used from the beginning of their relationship. It shielded Toni from seeing the fear and sadness swimming in the vampire's eyes. But she didn't need to see it, not anymore. She felt the fear from a literal mile away, knowing she would face the most stubborn version of Cheryl once she arrived in the clearing.

"I thought this bond was supposed to help keep us on the same page."

"You thought wrong." Cheryl said flatly.

"What else have I thought wrong about then?"

"My feelings for you are genuine, and I can feel that your's are as well. Feelings, no matter how intensely they present themselves, are not what matters right now. What matters is humanity's predictable effort to wipe out anything outside of what they view as normal. As I'm sure you've realized, that scope of normal is rather limited. You, yourself, would even be outside of that scope. We are all at risk, and that's all that matters right now."

Toni squatted down by the fire, warming her hands and letting her thoughts slowly culminate. Flashes of a terrible vision plagued her clamoring thoughts.

"Do you see it too?" Cheryl asked.

"Yes...I see you in a glass box, covered just in rags. Men in white coats surround you on the outside of the box, writing something down. Then they go still and watch." Toni swallowed, as if that motion alone would quiet her urge to cry at the vision that refused to go away. The vision she knew to be true, somewhere inside her. "Something happens to the box, it's like you're being electrocuted. You just keep shaking, then freezing up."

"It's not like I'm being electrocuted, I am being electrocuted." Cheryl clarified. "Do you know what I see?"

Toni shook her head, seeing only blurred images, and the same eliminating blue light.

"That's because I don't want you to see, but I can only block you for so long."

Toni gasped as the vision cleared and she saw herself in the box across from Cheryl's. She too was being electrocuted, but it took much more of a toll on her human body. Her arms and legs were thin, dark circles surrounded her eyes and hair was chopped off in uneven chunks.

"No matter what happens to me, I will not allow you to be dragged down with me." Cheryl said as the vision blurred once again. "I have an idea that could stop this, but I need your help."

"Of course. I'll do anything."

Toni agreed but fought the tears pricking her eyes and the lump in her throat. It was all fruitless as Cheryl knew she was doing all of the above, but at least she knew that not even unbearable fear could slow Toni down.

"Good. Now come here, I need to show you something."

Before Toni could finish nodding, or even the blink she was in the process of, they were suddenly standing in a room. It wasn't a familiar one to her, and she knew they were far from where they were. Still, she knew exactly where they were the second her feet touched the ground.

"A Serpent in the Blossom Manor is a terrible idea Cheryl."

"Fret not" Cheryl said as she hopped onto the plush bed with a bounce "No one dares enter my residence wing."

"You all have your own wing of the mansion? I've been living in a tent by the river so I don't have to face my grandfather anymore."

"You are always welcome here. Besides, no one will ever look for you here. There's no safer place really."

Looking around, their safety wasn't the first thing that came to mind. Instead, it was how much time, money and blood went into building such a lavish home. With it's high ceiling and deep red velvet curtains, it was everything Toni assumed it would be and more.

The floor was a black marble, covered by various area rugs. There was only one lamp in the room that seemed out of place, like it was only placed there for her benefit. It's rugged ropes that wrapped around weathered sea shells and nets with perfectly placed holes, looked odd against the backdrop of the rest of the room.

Cheryl's bed had to be taller than Toni, that's not even including the pillars that swam in the same deep red drooping canopy as the curtains.

There was no TV, no video game consoles or posters of teen idols. There were enough bookshelves to cover most of the walls entirely and a laptop sitting in an overstuffed chair. Much like the seashell lamp, it looked out of place.

Toni knew Cheryl was convinced of their safety and privacy, but she wasn't.

"I mean honestly" Cheryl continued, "The only thing that will eat you here is me. Last I checked you quite enjoy that process, regardless of context."

Despite herself Toni actually managed to laugh. It didn't matter that the world was ending or they were having visions of their imminent, torturous death, Cheryl just wanted her in the room and in her bed. She wanted to make a dirty joke and watch Cheryl laugh. It was an innocent side to their relationship Toni never thought to expect or even want. Either way, the hesitation and anxiousness left her more with each passing second.

Sinking onto the bed next to Cheryl, she briefly wondered what life looked like without ghoulies, murder, and rogue mob bosses. The simple answer to that question, was that it didn't look like anything. That chaos was their life and she couldn't find it in her to hate it. Instead she sank into the comforting arms of the woman she cared so much for, and begged her body to sit still and calm itself.

With a deep chuckle, Cheryl ripped the blanket down on the bed and lifted Toni to the top of it, using mostly just her hips. It set the tone for the rest of the night and that was alright by her. Their concerns could wait.

At least for a while.

Toni shivered in her sleep and rolled over to face Cheryl, pulling them close together. Looking over to the fireplace which had long since burned out, Cheryl lit a fire with a glance and went back to taking in the marvelous sight that was Toni Topaz.

In all her centuries of living, she never could have predicted the woman laying next to her. It didn't make any sense. A Serpent and a Vampire, falling hard and falling fast, but yet it made complete sense. It was the reason Cheryl was no longer able to see flashes of the future after the century ticked over once again.

Years ago Cheryl assumed it went dark after that because she died. She would have never thought the reason the visions went dark was because she finally got to live.

She didn't know if her life would last five more centuries or five more minutes. She was as in the dark as the humans, but it didn't matter to her. Of course, as soon as she accepted the visions coming to a stop, they flashed to life before her. They offered a skewed look into her shared fate with Toni, but they were blurry and would sometimes go away altogether for a while.

Nanna Rose always said blurry and unpredictable visions meant the future wasn't set in stone yet, and you had a choice to make. That choice, however, was a blind leap of faith. One where you hoped with all your might that it was the right choice for the right moment

In the case with Toni, there was no wrong or right choice to be made. There was only one choice, and it was to be happy for as long as possible while keeping her as safe as she could. She knew

Toni would agree, and kept the conclusion inside as she began to stir awake.

Cheryl kissed her forehead and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"While I do enjoy...connecting with you, that isn't why I brought you here."

"It isn't?" Toni asked, still in a sleepy fog.

"No, but it was a delightful distraction."

"I don't get delightful enough when it comes to sex. I should keep aiming for delightful."

"Your minimum effort achieves the term, so don't work too hard."

Toni gave a mild 'hm' before sitting up to stretch, leaving the thin sheet that covered her to pool around her waist.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Always."

Toni started to laugh before catching sight of something in front of her.

A large frame containing a detailed oil painting of her brother's face was what caught Toni's attention. The resemblance was uncanny, and without an explanation from Cheryl, it was obvious that the picture was of Jason.

Next to the sketch was the real reason they were there. A sprawling tree of names and faces covered most of the wall, spilling over the original ornate wooden frame that once contained it.

"Is this...your family tree?"

"Those that I know of yes."

Toni clamored off of the bed, forgetting about the sheet covering her, and went to go take a better look.

"You know, a few years ago I would have killed someone to get this info."

"How about now?"

"I'm feeling a little less murderous."

Cheryl laughed, but it went unnoticed as Toni traced her way down the family tree, pausing occasionally at a familiar name or face.

"I didn't know the Cooper's came from your blood line."

"Well" Cheryl tried her best to scream to Toni directly, so she would ignore her words and listen to her thoughts instead, "It's more Jason's line than mind. My blood, my DNA, is frozen in time. Only Jason truly lived on."

As Toni neared Hal's smiling face, Cheryl sent out a warning signal to Toni, hoping she would understand.

"What is it? What are you trying to say?"

Cheryl couldn't say anything directly, her mother would know. She couldn't hear the conversation, but she would know the words were said or written. It was one of her mother's more unfortunate gifts.

Instead Cheryl said the words in her mind, whispering to the only other person that could hear them. She only hoped the rush of information didn't cover up the clear instruction not to speak out loud.

A moment later Toni gasped and pointed at Hal on the wall. Cheryl nodded, but again communicated to her they couldn't talk about it aloud. Briefly, Toni had a flash of the light dying from Hal's eyes, her blade plunged deep into his heart. As soon as it arrived, it blurred and left altogether until a vision of handing him over to Hiram took over both their sights.

The thought angered Toni. Truly, deeply angered her. Without a word, she dressed as quickly as her human limbs would allow, and silently asked that Cheryl take her home. One sigh later, they were at Toni's tent by the river.

She didn't ask Cheryl to leave, but she didn't need to.

Taking the hint, Cheryl left to lay in the sheets that smelled of Toni and replay the anger that took over Toni's normally softened face. It was a sight she would love to forget, but couldn't seem to shake. She needed to fix things, or at the very least explain. She could only hope Toni would let her.


	16. Chapter 16: Hunting Season

Nearly three weeks had passed since the plans for Ascension were announced. The bloodthirsty crowd ate it up and rumors began to fly.

People theorized about everything from what the facility would look like, to if the facility would hold humans that assisted the supernatural creatures. Some people got close to the truth, while others fantasized into the realm of pure fantasy.

Every hotel was at capacity, with the campgrounds filling up as well. Reporters, investors and traveling spectators all wanted a clear view of history in the making.

Mostly, the commotion came from a campaign designed by Hiram himself. It was simple really. Nab a supernatural creature, get a thousand dollars.

Temporary holding cells were constructed for the campaign, but they weren't expecting very many actual captures. As Hiram stated, '_There is no better way to make a community feel involved than to involve them directly.'_

Archie was tasked with sorting the actual captures from the people looking for a quick buck.

For both himself and Riverdale as a whole, it meant a lot of tireless nights. They were drenched in dire danger, and none of them realized the approaching long term consequences.

His latest confirmation was set for the middle of town, in front of the library. It was an unlikely spot for an actual capture, but he would check it out anyway.

He arrived to a chaotic scene. Mr. Clark, the librarian, was on the ground and visibly injured. Blood dripped through his salt and pepper hair, the source of which was unknown due to the multitude of injuries.

An EMT tended to him while two men stood next to them, bouncing on their feet.

"Andrews!" The taller man called out. "You're the one that confirms if a creatures has been caught for the Lodge's right?"

"Well yeah, but what happened here?"

"There's a ghost in the library and he wouldn't let us go in there and get it. He was gonna steal the money from us. But it was our idea first!"

"Yeah, that's right." His buddy agreed readily.

"Mr. Clark has been the librarian for longer than I've been alive, I don't think he's the type to do that. He's an old man that likes his books. Maybe he just didn't want you in the library."

"Or maybe he was trying to get money to buy more books." The tall one pushed back.

"What's your name?" Archie asked.

"Tim" He replied with a smile, so sure he already won. "Now where's our money?"

"Depends" Archie looked to Mr. Clark being loaded into the ambulance. "Where is the ghost?"

Tim laughed and waved his hands through the air.

"Ghosts are invisible. Don't you know nothin about nothin?"

"I know this was a waste of my time, and Mr. Clark didn't deserve this."

Archie stepped onto the curb as the Sheriff's car pulled onto the scene, followed by a deputy car.

He stayed quiet while Keller asked Tim and his buddy a few questions about what happened. A moment later, both men were handcuffed and dragged, separately, into the back of each car.

Archie fought his instincts to leave, but realized very quickly he should have just left.

Sheriff Keller approached him with heavy steps and hand over his gun belt.

"What are you thinking son? Can't you see what's happening here?"

"People just want a part in keeping the town safe, and I'm here to help."

"You're doing more harm than good. Mr. Clark is only the beginning. This will cost human lives Archie."

"At least we are trying to do something, unlike your office. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good, that includes lives."

Keller stared at Archie, appearing stunned and mildly confused.

"Is that the sort of nonsense Hiram Lodge is putting in your head?"

"It's not nonsense." Archie insisted.

"I've watched you grow up. I've seen the very best of Fred in you. I don't see any of that now. You've shamed your family and your town. I hope you can live with that son."

The words were meant to hurt and upset him, but they did nothing of the sort. Instead, Archie saw it as another blockade on the path to change. No one, not even Keller could stand in his way.

"I hope you can live with standing around and doing nothing while people are being slaughtered. It's time for a leadership shift, starting with you."

As Archie turned to leave, he caught sight of Kevin in the front seat of the Sheriff's car. Based on the look of betrayal on his face, he heard everything.

It was almost enough to make Archie feel guilty, but he meant it when he said there would be sacrifices. Lifelong friendships were included on that list of things he would sacrifice for the greater good.

Come to think of it, he wasn't sure what wasn't on the list.

In the moment, it didn't much matter. He had captures to confirm and a prison to fill.

It only took one toppled crane and two emptied cement trucks to send Hiram Lodge to the southside, deep into Serpent territory.

With minimum effort from several confused but loyal Serpents, under Toni's command, they managed to snag a meeting with Hiram. Toni prided herself in successful negotiating that the meeting take place on their terms and in their territory. The Whyte Wyrm was the set meeting place.

She assembled a few of her most loyal and intimidating Serpents to join her in the meeting.

It would be a mistake for Hiram to view her as a harmless little girl and attempt to take advantage of the situation. Though, with backup, it would be a harder mistake to make.

"Should we close the bar downstairs?" Fangs asked.

"No, we want him uncomfortable, and we want him in our natural environment. It's just the leverage we need." Toni replied as she looked over the bulstling bar.

It had been a while since she had to tend the bar. She was above that once her rank was elevated. Despite that, she missed that role. It was easier to sling beers and laugh at the raunchiest jokes the Serpents had to offer.

Leadership brought responsibilities. She knew that ahead of time, and understood it. Though as she looked at the sea of faces before her and felt the weight of Cheryl's fate on her shoulders, Toni wasn't so sure she enjoyed those responsibilities.

Whether she enjoyed it or not didn't matter.

It's what she chose and fought for. Hiram walking into the bar in his charcoal-grey suit, sporting a murderous gaze, was all that mattered in the moment.

Two Serpents guided him up the creaking stairs and face to face with Toni, just as planned.

"Please, have a seat." Toni said as she pointed to a worn and wobbly wooden table, complete with mismatched chairs and dim overhead lighting. It was a Serpent's dream, and Hiram's worst nightmare.

"So, you clearly clamored for it, and now you have it." Hiram began cryptically.

"What's that?"

"My undivided attention." He said with a grin reminiscent of the very snakes their group represented.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. Is that a common occurrence for you, to be wrong?"

Hiram shifted slightly in his chair. The movement was so slight, Toni nearly missed it. It was a miniscule sign that her plan to make him uncomfortable was working.

"If not my attention, what is it that you're looking for from me. Why call the meeting?"

"Toppling your crane wasn't a temper tantrum for attention. It was an effort to delay, and eventually stop, construction for Ascension."

"Why would I do that?" He asked with the same unsettling grin.

"Because we asked nicely."

"That is your version of asking nicely?"

Toni nodded, eyes locked on his in a battle of will she had no intentions of losing.

"Perhaps we have more to negotiate than I originally thought."

Toni turned to her fellow Serpents and asked, "Why don't you go get us a drink. Scotch neat for him, and a beer for me."

Hiram nodded, never taking his eyes off of her.

Once they were alone, he was able to speak freely.

"I have what you need."

"And what would that be?"

"Information" Hiram paused choosing his next words carefully. "There is nothing more valuable than information. It has been denied to you by your tribe, and the one who is closest to you. I am offering to shine a light on what you have sought out your entire life."

Toni had no idea what he could be referencing or even if he had any real information to begin with. The mention of _the one closest to her_, however, made her heart stop and stomach twist into knots.

"Mr. Lodge, I'm sure you know a great deal of things. Money has a way of opening the world up to possibilities after all. However, I am very sure whatever information you have, I already possess. I am also sure that no one, not even you, knows enough about me to know who I am closest to."

"You aren't the only one with eyes in the forest Ms. Topaz."

Before Toni could respond, the Serpents returned with their drinks. Once they were placed on the table, she dismissed them with a wave.

Fangs hesitated, not accustomed to a swift dismissal. He was checking to ensure his leader was safe, as Serpent tradition demanded. Toni appreciated the thought and locked eyes with Fangs, silently letting him know she was good on her own.

Finally, they left, leaving only the negotiating pair and Toni's spiraling thoughts she refused to show.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this information?" She asked.

"I would ask that you halt the assault on the construction projects I have going. I also would like you and your...crew to lend your long standing knowledge of the creatures we are seeking out."

Hiram sniffed his drink and set it back down, waiting for Toni's reply.

"If the information proves to be of use, the Serpents will stay away from both construction sites. Our knowledge however, is sacred and not for sale."

"I believe that is a good place to begin. We could be of use to each other Ms. Topaz, I hope you come to that conclusion sooner, rather than later."

Hiram stood and beckoned one of his own guards up the stairs.

A beefy man with no neck and a bushy beard pulled two notebooks from his coat.

They were leather bound and battered. Every line and crease showing the true age of each notebook. Without a closer look, Toni had no idea just how old the notebooks were, but instantly knew they were old enough to matter.

The guard handed the notebooks to Toni and Hiram looked nothing short of delighted.

"Everything you have ever wanted to know, and never realized you needed to know, is contained in these two notebooks. Use the information in them wisely, and contact me when you change your mind about working for me."

Hiram began to leave but turned around at the last minute to add, "You would think as a bartender you would figure out people's drinks easier. I'm not a scotch man."

"I know" Toni quipped "Spiced rum, no coke."

Hiram nodded and left with a smile, but Toni focused less on his parting words and more on the energy flowing from the books. They radiated power and intrigue though her fingertips and into her body. Toni couldn't get Hiram to leave fast enough. She needed to dive deep into the bombshell that was just handed to her.

Not even the foggy realization that Cheryl was looking for her was enough to break the spell.

Toni had some reading to do.

Books piled high around her, wrapping her in a cocoon of ancient knowledge. Cheryl eyed each book with disdain, and barely controlled a groan from escaping once she found a book bound in human skin.

All she wanted was information on sealed borders and abnormal bonds. Instead, she found tales of glory from vampire soldiers, and rambling poems about the meaning of existence.

Was it so much to ask for a supernatural search engine?

Cheryl sighed as she closed a volume of metaphors for veins that somehow took up six-hundred pages. Maybe she couldn't find what she was looking for in the Blossom library because what she was looking for, didn't exist.

Resigning herself to failure, she began putting away the several stacks of books she had out at a near human-like pace. When she got to the last book, she put it away with such force, that is caused a pile of books to fall from the shelf, like a test of gravity.

She picked up the first book with the full intention of flinging it into the sun, but stopped when she saw the title. Though her Sumerian was rusty, she was sure it said "_The Frown Under The Crown." _

She didn't know enough Sumerian to read the book on her own, but Nanna Rose was fluent, and the book was one of her favorites.

Running the risk of exposing herself and the bond with Toni, she had to ask Nanna to translate for her.

Cheryl remembered Nanna Rose reading the book to birds that sat on her window ledge. She said it kept her mind sharp, but Cheryl saw it more as evidence of her being positively batty.

If she thought hard enough, she remembered bits and pieces of the story. It revolved around an all-powerful king that was thwarted by his longtime foe, all because of a girl he bonded with.

It was a children's fairytale, from a time when humans had the ability to bond with each other, and was meant to instill fear about reckless bonding. It was a longshot, but it was the only book with any relevance to the all-consuming bond she shared with Toni.

Climbing the stairs with purpose, Cheryl stood in the highest tower in Thornhill and eyed the row of steel locks crossing the door of Nanna Rose's wing. Not seeing a key, she pulled at the locks to no avail.

"Don't bother." A weak voice rang out "Not even your strength can overpower magic older than you and I combined."

"Nanna Rose, is that you?"

"I ask myself that same question all the time. For the purpose of your question, yes, it is me."

Cheryl started to wonder why she made the trip only to find the same level of insanity she expected to find.

"What's with all the locks on the door Nanna? What are you trying to keep out?"

Nanna Rose cackled, the strangled sound bouncing off of the surrounding stone in angry waves.

"The locks are not for keeping that which I fear out. They are to keep me in, away from those that fear me."

Cheryl tried to remember the last time she climbed the stairs or visited Nanna Rose. As best as she could remember, it had been well over a decade.

"How do I get you out then? Do I need a spell?"

"You need fire, and will. Neither of which you possess."

A scraping noise came through the door and Cheryl heard weight settling onto a wooden chair.

"Why have you come?"

Cheryl hesitated, not sure if she wanted to ask, and even less sure if she wanted to ask through a magically sealed door.

"There is a book...but it's in Sumerian. I remembered it was one of your favorites. Can you-"

"Lend me your eyes." Nanna Rose interrupted.

She held the book out in front of her, eyes squeezed shut until she felt her mind unlock, allowing for visitors. She opened her eyes to the sight of the book and heard a sigh from behind the door.

"Ah, yes. A tale from my youth. Why chose this to read? What of the crown attracts you?"

Cheryl swallowed the lump in her throat, grateful not all of her kind had mind reading abilities.

"I'm getting older Nanna, and hungry for the direct source. The thought of a bond intrigues me, but I remembered the tale of a bond gone wrong. I don't remember much else about it though."

"A bond is yet to come then? Rather than here, and instilling fear?" She asked, fishing for information.

"It is but a mere curiosity Nanna Rose." Cheryl replied.

Silence sat between them until a shift of weight caused the chair on the other side to groan.

"Look under the tree, upon the hilltop, and on the side of the rising moon. There you will find answers the tale cannot provide."

"What about you? Do you want to stay locked away, or do you want to tell me how to help?"

"That is beyond you or I. Place the book in the slot, and be on your way."

With not much choice, Cheryl placed the book in the slot of the door and pushed it through.

She remembered Nanna Rose as a monster. The same breed as her mother and father. But she felt no hate nor ill will from the woman as she stood outside of her sealed room.

She needed to complete one task at a time. So instead of pointlessly lingering, she descended the stairs and set off to the tree on the hill.

Moments later Cheryl was on the highest hilltop on their manor and standing under a large oak tree. She looked around, trying to find any indication of alteration in the land. She knew she was looking for something that would supposedly give her information, but she didn't know what specifically to look for. Remembering the direction of the rising moon, Cheryl stood on one side of the tree and closed her eyes.

Nanna always told her, even when she was human, to close her eyes when lost or overwhelmed. Take a breath, and feel your surroundings. According to her, eyes could only see what was right in front of you, and there was much more to be seen.

So Cheryl walked a few steps to her left, one forward, and stopped. Keeping her eyes closed, she pounded her fist against the dirt and waited for the vibrations of the force the ripple outwards. Opening her eyes, she followed the roots of the tree and saw how they grew around one area of the ground, the same area the vibrations failed to go through. She knew it was there that her answers lay.

Within seconds she churned up the earth, digging several feet into the ground. There she found a wooden box, wrapped in a cloth that long since began to rot. The thin metal lock could have easily been broken even by human strength, it therefore took no time at all to pull the box open, the caked on dirt crumbling as it creaked open.

Inside was a book, bound in handsome brown leather, with ornate flowers climbing the spine and a single letter midway down the cover, M.

Cheryl opened it to the first page and realized it was a journal rather than a printed book. The entry showed a date of April 2nd, 1965. She wanted to take in every word, right where she sat, but thought better of it. There was no telling what wandering eyes would catch sight of her.

Instead, she ran to the clearing she frequently met Toni at, and settled onto a fallen log by the firepit. With a glance, the firepit was alight and Cheryl was able to settle in.

Her eyes flew over the pages, absorbing each word, interpreting each emotion, and placing herself in the story unfolding on the pages. The neat scrawl and colorful detail made it easy for her to finish quickly. She found herself rereading it several times, and upon the eleventh time, Toni stumbled her way into the clearing.

Her face was etched into a frown and she failed to look Cheryl in the eyes. Distraction from the book meant she didn't even feel Toni coming through the trees or the rage radiating off of her. It was a mistake, one Cheryl couldn't easily rectify.

"I see we both had some reading to do today." Toni said as she stood in front of Cheryl.

"Yes, I just found this today. This is the key to understanding everything!"

"You knew didn't you? You knew this whole time and didn't say a word to me about it. I didn't even hear it in your thoughts because you were so careful to cover it."

"Knew what?" Cheryl asked.

"You knew Nanna Rose bonded with my grandmother. You knew that bond got her killed, and you didn't say a word."

Toni pulled out a journal, that looked just like the one Cheryl had, from her bag.

"It's all in here. Every bit of it."

"Toni, I swear to you I didn't know about this until-"

Toni shushed her and pointed to a nearby tree with a shaking finger.

"Eyes" She whispered.

Cheryl was more than confused and wasn't used to being interrupted, nevermind shushed in the middle of her speaking.

"The Serpents aren't the only one with eyes in the forest." Toni mumbled.

Cheryl realized Toni was looking at a camera, nestled into a branch near the edge of the forest.

"Those aren't yours?" Cheryl asked, knowing the answer before she finished asking.

"No, they aren't ours."

Cheryl blurred over to Toni, throwing all the journals in her bag before picking her up and blurring just as fast back to Thornhill.

She didn't know who was watching them, and she didn't know why. What she did know, was that she needed answers. Answers about the cameras, and answers about the bond the journals detailed.

Most importantly, she needed answers about the many truths covered up in the Blossom family she was cursed to be a part of.


	17. Chapter 17: Shades Of Truth

The campaign for capturing the supernatural was finished, and widely regarded as a success. Around a dozen confirmed captures sat in cages. The town got some money, and Hiram brought in more supporters because of the word spreading in such a visible way.

They caught mostly ghoulies, as expected, and one wolf that behaved so strangely that Archie confirmed the capture and brought it in. As it turned out, the wolf had rabies. So the shaking was mostly from the virus, not an attempted transformation.

Still, they had eleven other captures which made the town just that much safer. The campaign did cost one human life, Mr. Clark, but Archie was sure more lives would be saved than lost in the long run. The way he saw it, Mr. Clark sacrificed himself for the town and it's safety. He was a hero, and his death would not be forgotten.

Archie was on his way to Hiram's office to discuss ways to honor Mr. Clark and his sacrifice when something flashed across the road. He slammed on the brakes of his new company truck and hoped he wouldn't flip.

Seconds later, Archie struggled to catch his breath as the truck came to a stop. He was taking up both lanes, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was what stood in the ditch, illuminated in the pulsing beam of his headlights.

Archie pulled at his seatbelt, doing everything he could think of to get out of it, but it was locked. He would have cut the seatbelt if need be, just to get to the figure that haunted him day and night. The Black Hood was back.

The hooded man cocked his head to one side, and then the other. He continued to stand there for a moment, unflinchingly still.

Archie continued to struggle, looking down when he heard the seatbelt click. It only took a second, but it was a second too long.

He hopped out of the truck, new crossbow in hand, but there was no sign of The Black Hood.

Cursing himself for missing the opportunity to catch The Black Hood, Archie climbed back into the truck.

Everything he has done with Hiram and Ascension was because of the The Black Hood attacking his father. He trained, researched everything he could and put every ounce of effort he had into the search. Despite that effort, he was no closer to catching the blood thief.

As he got closer to his meeting with Hiram, he has something more pressing on his mind. He helped Hiram to his own detriment. All of his relationships were strained or cut out altogether. His life was flipped upside down and more often than not, he was in danger.

It was all for Ascension, which he was in full support of. Nevertheless, it was time to call in a favor from his boss.

Archie walked into Hiram's office to find the man in a giddy mood. It was a bit unnerving to see such a sharp shift in demeanor from the man.

"Archie! What excellent timing. Come in, please."

He complied, saving his favor request for after Hiram filled him in.

"What's up boss?"

"I have long said that information is power. In business, war and family, nothing is as valuable as information. Tonight is a good night. I have been handed the key to getting the Serpents, and town, on our side. All I need you to do is confirm what I already know to be true."

"Sure" Archie nodded "But I need something from you too."

"That's right, always negotiate. What will it be then? More money? Another car? An excuse note for school?"

At the last suggestion Hiram smacked his leg and gripped his stomach as he laughed, cementing his good mood.

"No, it's nothing that easy unfortunately. I don't mean to offend you Mr. Lodge, but I know you have had some legal troubles in the past."

Hiram's laughter stopped. He walked around his desk and sat down, folding his hands in front of him.

"And?"

"And, look at you. You aren't in prison. You are building a huge business and you're thriving. I know that wasn't luck."

Hiram stared at him intently, but made no move to respond.

"I don't really have any luck to lean on. What I do have is a triple murder trial coming up. A triple murder you and I both know I didn't commit. So I'm asking for your help. I need it to go away. Or, at the very least, pushed back to give me the time I need."

"Time for what?" Hiram asked.

"Time to capture The Black Hood."

"What makes you think he will be captured at all?"

"Ascension does. I know it will work, and I know I can take him down. I need to keep my father safe, and clear my name. Two birds, one stone."

Hiram nodded slowly. "Two birds, one stone."

/

After Hiram gave Archie a camera to use for the night, there was a brief tutorial on how to use it. If it were just a regular camera, or his cell phone, it would be no problem. The camera Hiram had in mind however, would make James Bond jealous. It was disguised as the zipper of his hoodie and had the capability to capture clear picture/video from several football fields away.

The distance capability wouldn't be needed for the night's task, but the discretion certainly was.

Archie kept an eye out for The Black Hood as he made his way across town. Even more than that, he was focused on the unexpected task he was given and the improbable news that came with it. He was more than a little nervous, but he knew that no matter what happened, at least it would be recorded.

After placing the truck in park, Archie dialed Hiram's number as instructed.

"_Hey boss. We good to go? Can you see?"_

"_Yes. Now you need to be stern but cautious as you go in there. If anything looks like it's going to go wrong, remind them of the treaty."_

"_Okay, treaty, got it." _Archie took a breath and looked up to the darkened sight of the Blossom Manor. "_And you're sure about the info you were given?"_

"_Are you questioning me Mr. Andrews?"_

"_No Sir," _Archie quickly corrected_. "I will report back to you when I am done here."_

"_Good."_

Archie heard a click as Hiram disconnected the line.

Truthfully, he wished the call lasted longer. If it had, it would serve to delay the process of walking to the gate with legs that shook like Jello.

There was a rusted button on a call box by the gate that was nearly taken over by vines and various other plants that crisscrossed between bars and broke through the stone pathway. Archie pushed the button and waited, unsure if it worked, or if anyone even knew he was outside.

What seemed like an eternity later, the towering gate shuddered and slid open, the stone path lighting up before him.

There was no option to go back, so he walked up the hill and all the way to the front door.

Raising his hand to knock, he stopped as the door creaked open to reveal who he assumed to be Cheryl's mother.

"Good evening Mrs. Blossom. I was wondering if Cheryl was home."

Mrs. Blossom eyes him up and down hungrily and closed the door behind him.

"Aren't you ever so brave. She is half starved, are you sure you wouldn't just rather call her?"

"I'm sure" Archie insisted "It is urgent."

"Even better" She grinned and pointed up the stairs. "Fourth floor, end of the hall, right, then left and take the stairs on your right. I've not been in that wing in years, I apologize if my daughter left it to decay."

"Thank you" Archie rushed to the stairs but stopped when Mrs. Blossom blurred to stand in front of him.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Archie...Archie Andrews."

"Is it truly Archie? Or is that the name you have chosen?"

"Well…" He hesitated, not sure why she was interested. "It's Archibald actually."

"Archibald" She whispered, "You look so much like my son."

Archie struggled to find a response, but she was gone before he needed one. He was left alone to try and remember the directions he was given.

He always yearned for more than what he had growing up. But as he set off to find Cheryl, going through the labyrinth of hallways the Blossoms called home, he realized there was a limit to the _more _he wanted so badly. Any house you needed a map to maneuver around, was far too large by his standards.

Eventually, he found a part of the wing that seemed more inhabited than the rest. He picked the one door he saw light behind and knocked. It was short and abrupt, betraying his nerves before Cheryl even came to the door, several seconds later.

"What?" Cheryl demanded.

"Hi...Cheryl...I'm here because-"

"I'm not hungry." Cheryl responded without letting him finish.

She slammed the door shut only for Archie to knock again, this time with more confidence.

"Cheryl, I have a message for you, from the Ascension program."

There was a moment of silence, punctuated by the still and empty hallway, before Cheryl opened the door again. She waved for him to come in and he obliged.

"You come to my house, yell at me through my door about a program designed to trap and kill my kind. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you here and now?"

"Because, then you'll never hear what I have to say, and Toni will never have the opportunity to protect her name."

Before he could blink, Cheryl had Archie by the throat and suspended in midair. He only just processed what was going on when a closet door burst open and Toni came barreling out of it.

"You're going to kill him!"

"That is the goal, yes." Cheryl said as he grip tightened.

"Put him down Cheryl, please."

The two women shared a look that went on too long considering she had him by the throat.

In the end, she dropped him with a sigh and a slight eye roll.

He didn't have much time to catch his breath before Toni was pulling him up by his hoodie.

"Spill, now."

Archie expected some hostility, but hoped there would be a moment where they all pretended to be cordial high school friends. He was wrong, but also a quick thinker and easily adapted to the rapidly changing environment.

"Ascension knows about you."

"Knows what about me?" Toni asked.

"I saw the video of you two in the forest clearing. You are both very...passionate."

It wasn't entirely true. Hiram showed Archie only a brief clip of the two women, but it was enough to get him on board with the plan.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Toni said as she let him go.

"It was pretty juicy, if I do say so myself. I don't think I have to tell you what would happen if that video got out." Archie continue to push his luck, and their buttons. "But in case you need a reminder, you would lose control of the Serpents. In fact, they may even kill you, if history repeats itself. The Serpents would then lose control of the town. Maybe Ascension could keep the town safe on it's own, maybe it couldn't."

"If you think for one second-" Cheryl started, but Archie held his hand up to stop her.

"With Toni out of the way, Cheryl would be a prime target for Ascension lockup. She's no ghoulie, the different anatomy would excite the scientists. There would be a revolving door of people waiting to take their pound of flesh. It grows back, right Cheryl?"

Cheryl was fuming, leaving Toni to be the level head in the situation.

"What do you want Andrews?"

"I have asked, and Hiram has asked. Ascension needs the Serpent's cooperation. The knowledge you could pass over would put us way ahead of schedule. We are on the same side you know. We just want to keep people safe, same as you."

"You want to make a quick buck in other words." Cheryl interjected.

Archie didn't respond and Toni continued her line of questioning.

"That is what Hiram and Ascension wants. What do you want Archie?"

She lowered her tone and appeared concerned, but it failed to convince him that she cared one way or the other.

"I want the Black Hood's head on a pike. I'll do whatever it takes and work with whoever it takes to get that done."

The two women again shared a look, communicating in a language he had no way of translating.

Toni crossed her arms and nodded slowly.

"Tell Hiram to meet me tomorrow, same place and time as before. We will talk terms then."

Archie agreed, knowing that was probably the best he would get.

"I will let him know. But before I leave, I should remind you both about the Blossom Treaty and the Serpent Oath. Remember that when you wonder if killing me will solve your problems. Assisting Ascension is the only play here."

Cheryl furrowed her brow and ran forward. Despite his warning, he was sure she intended to kill him.

Instead, he found himself placed outside, right in front of the gate that once again shuddered open.

As he walked through the gate, Archie reached to zip up his hoodie, feeling a slight chill. It was then that he realized the hoodie went missing somewhere between Cheryl's room and the gate.

That meant Cheryl knew about the camera. It also meant that he had nothing to bring back to Hiram. He had to fix it before he went back to Hiram's office.

How exactly to fix it would prove to be harder than he imagined.

After Cheryl threw Archie out, she returned to her room, hoodie in hand.

"Are you hoping he freezes to death?" Toni asked with a bit of bite to her tone.

Knowing she didn't have to, Cheryl didn't respond.

Instead, she made quick work of dissecting the hoodie, pulling out all it's wires and tearing the zipper off.

"Wait, he was wired?" Toni asked as she inspected what was left of Archie's hoodie.

"More than that." Cheryl held up the piece of zipper that was most suspicious. "Looks like he was recording video as well."

"How did you know?"

"All cameras click. Big or small, photo or video. Humans couldn't have heard it, but I heard it clicking when he was still on his way up here.

"You heard it clicking?" Toni verified.

"Yes."

Toni threw the zipper on the ground and began stomping on it with the heel of her boot. Cheryl knew the camera would take more force to destroy it than a boot, but she still let her try.

She waited for Toni to peter out before picking it up and pinching it between her fingers. They watched the metallic dust trickle down to the floor without a word.

"Yeah, I guess that works too" Toni said after catching her breath.

Both women stared at each other, knowing they had more to talk about than time would allow.

"Are you going to direct the Serpents to help Ascension?" Cheryl asked.

"I will have to direct it to the elders. But I think I will leave out the part where it's part of an extortion plan so no one finds out I'm a vampire fucker."

"Oh, is there more than one of us that has that pleasure?"

Cheryl already knew the answer, but still liked to watch Toni squirm.

"Of course not." Toni said as she sat on Cheryl's bed.

"Pesky bond, keeping you monogamous. What an awful fate." Cheryl said, only partially joking.

With the reminder of why they were there to begin with, Toni pulled out one of the leather journals.

"How could you not know your Nanna was bonded to my grandmother?"

"Probably for the same reason the rest of the Blossom's don't know about you." Cheryl sighed "I try not to pay attention to any of them. I knew she was sneaking around a lot, but I didn't care enough to look into it."

"What are the odds, that they bonded and so did we?"

"I don't know" Cheryl sat next to Toni on the bed "But I know they had a much different bond than we have."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because, look at this entry."

Cheryl opened the journal to a page deep into the middle of the book.

_June 26th, 1965_

_Rose refused to eat today. I've begun to see the blue creep into her fingertips as starvation sets in. Despite that, every offer I have extended, she's denied. _

_This bond we share allows me to know everything. I know her fears and regrets. I also know her hopes. In the present, I know her pain and hunger. I don't know why, but the need to protect her runs as deep as the love for my children._

_All the while, my husband seeks out punishment and death for every Blossom. _

_She is not like the rest of them, murderous and cruel. I didn't expect to find a friend in the perpetually old woman full of snark. Somewhere between our terrifying first meeting and now, I've come to realize how trapped the woman is. _

_Trapped in a withered and achy body of an old woman for all of time, and trapped in a family that expects to view her as a reflection of their blood thirsty aspirations._

_The last thing I want to do is trap her once again, but her refusal to eat has left me with no choice. I have to betray the trust and reliance of my closest friend._

_I can only hope that this bond comes with built in forgiveness. _

_-M_

"See" Cheryl closed the journal "nothing romantic or sexual."

Toni sat still for a moment, deep in thought.

"So...not all bonds are romantic?"

"Correct, there are several kinds of bonds. There are platonic bonds, lustful bonds, and them romantic bonds. The first two are very common, romantic bonds are much harder to come by"

"Then why do we have a romantic bond, and are they all this...intense?"

"I don't know why, but the intensity is more unusual than having a romantic bond to begin with."

"I don't understand any of this." Toni said in exasperation.

"I don't either. Having a bond is sort of new to me too. But, if you trust me, I think we could find some answers."

"Of course I trust you."

"Good" Cheryl said as she held out her arms.

Toni got the hint and hopped into Cheryl's outstretched arms, knowing she was being taken somewhere.

A second later, they stood under a stone archway, facing Nanna Rose's locked room.

"You have a prison in your house?" Toni asked as she eyed the steel locks.

"This entire manor is a prison. This is just one of the parts that have visible locks.

Toni nodded. "Who is in there?"

"The only surviving half of a broken bond, Nanna Rose."

"Twice in one decade you have come to see me. I believe that is a record." Nanna Rose croaked out from behind the door.

Toni seemed uneasy as she put her back to the wall and stared at the locked door.

For Cheryl, the situation wasn't particularly unusual, so she barreled on.

"Nanna Rose, we have some questions for you. We have a mystery we are trying to get to the bottom of. I thought you could shed some light on it."

"We?" Nanna asked, now fully engaged.

"Yes" Cheryl replied, not wanting to elaborate.

"Lend me your eyes."

"I don't think that is necessary. We just have some questions."

"Without eyes, I cannot assist."

Toni stepped forward, confusion filling the air around her as she looked to Cheryl for answers.

"What does that mean?"

"Nanna can see through other people's eyes, if given permission. I think it has something to do with her being nearly blind when she was turned." Cheryl explained "Right now she wants to see you, through me."

"Well, I've never been very shy. So let her see, we have a whole net of bigger fish to fry."

Cheryl laughed at the absurdity of her metaphor, but felt Toni's determination and gave in.

Letting her mind unlock she gave Nanna access and turned towards Toni.

A gasp, loud and sudden, came from the other side of the door. Cheryl and Toni both flinched, but remained where they were.

"My God. You look just like her." Nanna said to Toni.

"Just like who?"

"It is like she is standing here, right in front of me. My dearest Mika."

"I found some of her journals" Toni said, not skipping a beat. "I know you bonded with her."

"Now you have bonded with my granddaughter, how quaint."

"Is it a coincidence?" Cheryl asked, quickly tiring of the extra weight in her head.

"In all my centuries, I've not seen a coincidence yet."

"Then why? Why is this all happening?" Toni asked.

"The bond I had with your grandmother made you more susceptible to a bond, especially a bond with a blood relative of mine. The intensity of the bond however, I cannot explain. Except perhaps…"

"Except perhaps what?"

Cheryl felt her mind close as her eyes became her own again.

"Nanna Rose?"

"I believed it to be just a story. Given recent events, that may no longer be true. You must go to the library. Find the book, bound in brown, trimmed in gold. It will crumble if mishandled, due to it's age. There is no title nor a listed author. I cannot say more, but the book contains the answers you seek."

Dragging footsteps retreated from the door as Nanna went silent. Realizing nothing more would be said, Cheryl picked Toni up and returned them to her bedroom.

They remained quiet for a moment, letting the night unfurl around them.

"The sun will be up soon." Toni said, breaking the silence.

Cheryl nodded, knowing Toni had to go gather the Serpents.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know."

The answer felt honest, and Cheryl didn't want to push any further.

"I'll look for the book then and see what I can figure out. She's a crazy old lady, so it might be nothing."

"Maybe, maybe not." Toni walked across the room and gripped both of Cheryl's hands "Now kiss me and get me out of here, please."

Cheryl agreed readily, trying to pour every thought and feeling she had into the kiss. But it was too short.

Despite Cheryl having all the time in the world, they were somehow running out of the one thing she viewed as infinite.

They had to go figure out how to stay together, all while being forced apart.

"Where to?" Cheryl asked.

"Home please."

Cheryl smiled as she scooped Toni up.

"As you wish."

Scrubbing skin raw couldn't wash away a bad day or the problems that came along with it. Toni figured that out after only managing to turn her skin red in the shower she hoped would be more cleansing.

All she wanted to do was finish her shower and sleep until the world became peaceful enough for her to wake up again. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. Time was running out.

Cells were going up in the Ascension building, and her meeting with Hiram was only hours away. Before she could address him, she had to speak to the Elders and the King.

Toni knew she would be walking a tightrope all day. That was hard enough on it's own. In this case, the tightrope was unraveling, and the floor was lava.

Working with Hiram would break the Serpent code and put Cheryl in danger, all at once. Failing to work with him meant exposing her bond with Cheryl, which put her life and place in the Serpents in danger. There was no right answer and no one to ask for advice.

The best Toni could do was meet with her grandfather first, and force the truth out of him about their family history. She hoped that would help light her path, or at least give her a rationale for everything that was happening.

Toni finally climbed out of the shower once she heard her phone go off. She knew it was Cheryl, despite everyone having the same ringtone. It was a bond bonus, like a supernatural caller I.D.

She wrapped herself in a towel and grabbed her phone. A text from Cheryl lit up the screen, causing an unexpected smile.

_C: 6:17 A.M- I hope you find peace in whatever decision you make. Good luck T.T...PS- Advanced notice of incoming people with torches and pitchforks would be great-XOXO-C_

Cheryl allowing her to decide her own fate made her very happy, but Toni still didn't know what she was going to do. So, bond or no bond, Cheryl wouldn't know either.

Either way, a decision had to be made. So Toni quickly dried off and got dressed. She only stopped briefly to check herself in the mirror. Nanna Rose's words rang in her ears like a bomb went off.

"_My God. You look just like her." _

Her grandmother bonded with a Blossom and wound up dead. What was to be her fate?"

The only way to find out was by going forward. First step was to her grandfather's hunting cabin in the far south of Riverdale. Nestled between a mountain and a lake, he was as well protected as nature would allow there.

The land had been in the Topaz family since their tribe began keeping property records, though, her family had been there for even longer than that.

It all began to change in 1972 when a vote took place about moving Riverdale's border, and it passed. The new border ran right through the lake, cutting Serpent influence on the land in half.

It would have been a long drive for anyone but Toni, who knew ever shortcut and path along the way. Her miraculously working bike helped speed things up as well.

Before she knew it, Toni was walking down the dock behind the cabin. Her grandfather sat on a wooden box, fishing pole in hand as he looked over the still water.

"There are no ripples today" He said to Toni as she approached "I was hoping to keep it that way."

"That's the thing about ripples, grandpa, they are as unpredictable as the wind and animals that shape them."

"You have always been my human ripple. Your mother was the same, and your grandmother before her."

Toni nodded as she took a seat on the edge of the dock, dangling her feet over the water.

"That's why I'm here actually. I will need to address the rest of the Elders and the King. Before I do that, I need to get a few things straight."

"Yes" Her grandfather reeled in the line before casting it out again "I knew this day would come. What do you want to know?"

"I never got the truth about what happened to grandma. One minute she's there, everyday for everything. Next thing I know, everyone is freaking out and no one will tell me what's happened. I never saw her again, and there was no funeral.

He grunted slightly, but said nothing, and kept his eyes on the bobbing line.

"I've earned my place. I've won my challenge and I lead well. I deserve the truth now."

"Your grandmother was kind, beautiful and smart. She was also reckless, and it cost not only her life, but your parent's as well."

"What do you mean?" Toni asked "I thought my parents drowned on this lake?"

"We will get to that. Patience Toni."

Falling into old habits, Toni allowed herself to be silenced, and let him continue without further interruption.

"We all lean into one trait. Your grandmother leaned into her kindness. She fell into madness, believing not every Blossom was a murderous blood thief. She wouldn't so much as point a blade in their direction.

She, of course, still took out ghoulies with the same fire that made me fall for her. But the Blossoms, especially the old woman, brought out the weakness in her."

He paused to reel in the line, losing the fish just as he raised it from the water.

Casting it once again, he continued.

"I involved her less and less with Serpent business. I became so busy, I failed to see what was happening with my own wife. She bonded with the oldest Blossom like some sort of pervert. She allowed herself to be fed upon and used.

I tried to reason with her. I tried to lock her away. She always got out, and one day, you followed her into the woods. That's when I knew there was only one option."

"Wait, grandpa…"Toni said as she stood to face him "You didn't, did you?"

"I had to protect my family. Yes, I waited for her to return, all through the night. I killed her."

Toni couldn't contain the sob ripping through her chest.

"I told your mother she was attacked by a ghoulie. I wanted to spare her the pain of her mother's betrayal. I only set the stage for your parent's death.

They went looking for any ghoulie they could find. The hope was, if they killed enough of the creatures, it would bring them peace. But it was never enough."

Toni began backing away, feeling like she was in danger for the first time ever around her grandfather.

"One day, before the border was sealed, I went after Cheryl Blossom with your parents behind me. She went in and out of the border, knowing Serpents can't intervene outside of Riverdale.

We were so focused on Cheryl, none of us noticed the ghoulie creep up on our rear. It all happened so fast. Your father was taken first. I still hear his screams in my sleep. Then Cheryl grabbed your mother, but I shot her with a venom arrow and she let her go. I wasn't fast enough and the ghoulie that got your father, got your mother too."

Toni was nearly ten feet away when she was finally brave enough to speak.

"They are all dead...because of you."

"No!" He stood up and gripped his blade "They died because of blood thieves. The Blossom's suck the life out of everything they touch.

I tried to save my wife, but she succumbed. I tried to save my daughter, but anger took her life. I even tried to save you, by sealing the border and having the oldest Blossom locked away. It didn't matter, you still became the same pervert your grandmother did. I won't hesitate this time."

Toni turned to run, but she wasn't fast enough to avoid her grandfather's blade that he tossed with a lifetime of precision.

It sliced into the flesh of her thigh like lightning sliced through a mighty oak. Despite the sudden and agonizing pain, she couldn't stop running.

She had to escape him and his wrath,

Toni reached her bike with him not far behind, but she couldn't get it to start. With her leg not fully functioning, her foot was unable to reach the clutch.

She sent out a plea for help, and within seconds her vision blurred and feet left the ground.

Landing smoothly on the ground, Toni looked up to the pained and panicked face of Cheryl.

"They know" Toni struggled against the black that began to invade her vision "They know about the bond."

"I know." Cheryl said quietly.

With that, the world and all it's chaos faded away as Toni lost consciousness.

She only hoped it wouldn't be the last time she saw Cheryl's face.


	18. Chapter 18: Now Or Never

Flashes. Endless, broken and brief flashes. That's all Toni was able to process. Trying to pry her eyes open felt like trying to lift a mountain. Her arms and legs were dead weight, her voice missing.

Thankfully, the flashes were too quick for her to feel any pain. It was the only mercy she was given in a long line of injustices.

In those flashes, Toni saw dirt, rich and wet. She saw flames, small and contained. Lastly, she saw a serpent that hovered just above her vision, it's eyes lit by the nearby flames. She tried to reach it, but couldn't move an inch.

Toni was sure it was her time to die. She just didn't expect what killed her to mock her all the way into the afterlife.

Without any time to contemplate her own morality, even her thoughts were silenced as she fell deeper into the pit of unconsciousness.

Time passed, in an immeasurable way, until the blurry silhouette of Cheryl came into view. For a split second, Toni thought her death led her to heaven, where her and Cheryl could bask in peace together.

That was until the pain came. Quick, sharp and blinding pain through her whole body. There was no end in sight, not even when Cheryl's voice reached her, whispering words of comfort.

"It's okay, I'm here. You're safe now, just rest."

Toni didn't know where _here _was, but she trusted Cheryl, and allowed herself to be swallowed by darkness once again.

Later, Toni woke to the sound of snapping twigs and hushed voices. Despite her condition, it activated her fight or flight response, causing her to sit up quickly.

The movement prompted her leg to sting and brought tears to her eyes, but it was nothing like the first pain she remembered.

Her sudden intake of breath caught Cheryl's attention who blurred over to her in an instant.

"Toni, don't move. You're hurt."

Toni looked past her to find the other voice she heard, only to find the last person she would ever expect.

"Sweet Pea?" Toni croaked out.

"In the flesh" He said, stepping closer to her with a slight limp. "How are you feeling?"

Before she could answer, Cheryl stood between them, fingers curled into claws.

"She would be better if left alone."

"I'm glad we agree on that, at least." He quipped back, leaving the air heavy with tension.

Toni was bursting with questions, even with Cheryl trying her best to get them alone.

"It's fine. What's going on, and what are you doing here?"

At her insistence, Cheryl stood down and sat next to Toni.

"Your grandfather attacked you." She said with downcast eyes "I got you out of there and treated your leg. The walking tree found us in the clearing, and now won't leave us alone."

Toni sat up into a sitting position with Cheryl's help, but was confused when she saw the wound she remembered so clearly.

"How long have I been out? This looks weeks old."

"Yes" Cheryl confirmed "My reading suggests a bond offers certain protections to us both. You have only been out for a couple of hours."

Everything was so confusing, and Toni was exhausted. What was most confusing was Cheryl being so open in front of Sweet Pea, and him being with them in the first place.

"What about you, Sweet Pea? What are you doing here?"

Sweet Pea avoided her gaze and appeared almost guilty looking.

"I heard there was a coup going on in the Serpents. You and the King were ousted. Also, the elders have taken complete control."

"So you went looking for them, hoping to get your job back?" Cheryl asked.

"No. I went looking for Toni." He sighed, "Look, I lost that challenge. Most people would have finished me off, just to prove a point, but I was spared and given help. I haven't forgotten that. I want to help you get the Serpents back, and hopefully be allowed to rejoin, given your approval of course."

Toni was stunned. "You know I was removed for bonding, and sleeping, with Cheryl right?"

"We've known each other our entire lives. You've always done the right thing, even when it wasn't the easiest thing. If you think the right thing is trusting her, then I trust your judgment." Sweet Pea shoved his hands into his coat pockets, rocking on his feet uncomfortably. "You are my sister, and my best friend. Power and pride made me forget that, but I'm here now. I just want to make things right."

"Okay." Toni nodded.

"Okay?" Cheryl asked loudly and in disbelief.

"Yes okay, family forgives and we need the help."

"Fine, but I don't like him and don't intend to be nice."

"Oh, same here, for sure." Sweet Pea agreed readily.

Toni rolled her eyes as she was handed a water bottle and an apple.

"Well now that we are all on the same page, what are the elders doing? They wouldn't have taken over without a plan."

"They are a bunch of cowards and don't like to actually lead." Sweet Pea said as he handed Toni a knife for her apple. "They are aligning themselves with Hiram, trading the Serpent secrets for money. They are handing off their leadership to Hiram so he can rid the town of vampires for good. He isn't bound by the Blossom Treaty or Serpent Oath. Serpents working under him aren't bound by it either since they aren't acting as Serpents, just employees. So no one, not even Blossoms, are safe."

"Ho do you know all of this? Haven't you been a little out of the loop?" Toni asked.

"There are some Serpents that are unhappy with how things are going. Funny enough, their views are similar to yours. They have been keeping me updated. I think they are the key to fixing all of this."

"You want to flip them?" Cheryl asked, forgetting her intention to hate him.

"Yes, I think whatever plan we come up with in combination with their help, we can take the town back. It's the Serpent's duty to protect Riverdale because it's our land. Hiram is just looking for money and power and he doesn't care about anyone but himself. We have to stop him, but Toni should be the one to lead. She deserves it, and we are all better under her."

"Truth!" Cheryl bellowed into the night, grinning at her own joke until catching sight of Toni's unamused face.

"I agree." Toni said, focusing on him instead. "That is probably the best way forward. Give me a second with Cheryl, then we can make a plan."

He nodded and looked around warily.

"I'm going to get some supplies. Meet you back here in an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan, and Sweet Pea?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming back."

"Thanks for being worth coming back to." He grinned the same goofy, gummy way he did when they were kids. "I'll be back."

With that, they were left alone. Toni chose to slice her apple and begin tearing off large bites in lieu of speaking to Cheryl.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do."

Toni nodded, and popped another apple slice in her mouth.

"He told you I was there, the day your parents died, but he doesn't know the whole story. Neither did I, until today."

A heavy sense of foreboding came over Toni, but she still quietly waited for Cheryl to continue.

"I told you I didn't know Nanna Rose and your grandma, Mika, bonded."

"Was that a lie?" Toni asked, confused on the lack of dishonestly coming from the woman she bonded so easily with.

"No, that was the truth. I really didn't know, but I should have.

Cheryl paused and looked up to the sky, lost in thought. Toni was only able to see flashes of those thoughts, but felt the clear confliction coming from her.

"I knew Nanna was feeding from her, but I thought it was just to spite the Serpents. Then blood bags started showing up in my room every time I left. They smelled just like Mika, so I knew she was willfully feeding me too. What I didn't know was why, but I didn't look into it. My mother taught me to never ask questions, so I didn't."

"I can understand that." Toni nodded, "I believe you didn't know about the bond, but were you really there when my parents died? Why did you grab my mother?"

"Well, before your parents were around, I kept an eye on Mika. I couldn't ask questions, but I could make sure she was okay, as a thank you."

Cheryl choked up, cleared her throat and accepted Toni's hand for comfort.

"I watched her grow old, have a child, and her child have a child of their own. All along the way I kept ghoulies off her track and distracted my mother when Mika got too close. I didn't know then that her grandchild would turn out to be so important to me, and I didn't know to look in for threats to her, not just out."

"You couldn't have known what my...what her husband would do to her."

"I wasn't careful enough, and I should have known. I tried to stop him, but for some reason, I can't get close to the cabin. It's like an invisible wall I cant pass or climb, and makes my skin sizzle. I even had to wait until you reached your bike to help you. It was like it was happening all over again, like I was about to fail for the third time."

"I make my own choices, and chose my own fate. Never, ever, blame yourself for what happens to me."

"You know that's not possible." Cheryl chuckled as she discreetly wiped away a tear.

They were quiet for a moment, staring up into the stars together and wishing for the same freedom to exist, just as they were.

"What happened to my parents?" Toni asked, voice cracking.

"I felt guilty for not being able to save Mika, so I watched after her daughter instead. She was angry and reckless. She would have been dead years before she was, if not for my intervention."

Toni smiled as foggy memories of her mother surfaced. She was fierce and fearless, and there was no one Toni looked up to more. She wanted to be just like her, but even those memories faded over time.

Still, she shared with Cheryl images of angry pancake faces and her first horror movie marathon at five years old. In contrast, there were almost no memories of her father. Toni knew him to be an active Serpent, and therefore rarely home.

"I tried to save her too, Toni, I really did. I got complacent, and then distracted by a ghoulie. I looked up and your father was gone. I showed myself to scare the ghoulie away, but it backfired and your mother came for me. I changed up my route going in and out of the border, hoping she would give up and go home."

"Giving up was never in my mother's nature."

"I should have known that, but complacency blinds even those with superior vision."

Toni briefly felt a shadow of the panic Cheryl felt at the time and knew she was telling the truth.

"It all happened so fast. She was tracking me but the ghoulie was tracking her. I tried to get her out of the way but your grandfather shot me, and I lost my grip. Then she was gone, and I knew I failed Mika again."

Cheryl relit the dying fire and continued with slumped shoulders and wandering eyes.

"I haven't stepped foot out of Riverdale's border since then, but I suppose I couldn't have even if I wanted to. The border is sealed and you are running full force into danger I'm not sure I can protect you from. I can't fail, not with you, not again. Tell me what to do. How do I keep you safe?"

"You don't." Toni said without hesitation. "I choose what is worth putting my life at risk. I choose what I would die for. I choose what I will live for. You can help me carry out those choices, but they are still mine to make."

Cheryl didn't respond, choosing instead to bring Toni into a searing kiss.

Toni felt Cheryl pleading for her to choose life, and choose it even over her. She knew the devastation of a broken bond and couldn't bear or withstand the loss.

Toni in turn communicated her own stubborn will to live, because she was willing to die in order to save Cheryl, but she would much rather live for her instead.

As they broke away from each other, Sweet Pea walked back into the clearing, making more and more gagging noises as he approached.

"The tree is on my nerves." Cheryl said flatly.

"The tree is coming with me to the depths of Ascension, so be nice." Toni shook her head at Cheryl's halfhearted thought of him not making it back out. "Sweet Pea, do you have any venom on you?"

"Yeah, what for?" He asked, far too eager.

"Cheryl may need it. She has her own mission to do while we go to Ascension."

"What's the vile for?" Cheryl asked, but didn't require an answer as she nodded at Toni's suggestion.

"Are you two like...talking to each other? Or are you having a staring contest?"

They both ignored him as Cheryl inspected Toni's leg.

"Are you sure you're up for this? You won't be fully healed for at least a week."

"It's now or never, and I can do this. I feel it in my bones."

Cheryl took the vile from Sweet Pea and pocketed it.

"If anything happens to her, I will wipe this town off the map, starting with you."

"Yes ma'am." Sweet Pea gave a mock salute.

"Ma'am?" Toni asked.

"Yeah, always respect the elderly."

Toni resisted the laughter bubbling up within her. "Hush before I let her eat you."

He gave another salute and walked towards the edge of the forest.

Cheryl pulled Toni into an embrace, only allowing them a moment to enjoy the contact.

"Meet me here by sunset, and call for me like you did at the cabin if you run into trouble."

"I will." Toni looked deep into Cheryl's guarded eyes. "I know you will do the right thing. I have so much more of myself to show you, and give you. We aren't done yet, so I'll be here."

With that, they met in a brief kiss before turning to walk in opposite directions. Neither of them knowing how life altering the night would be.

/

Toni and Sweet Pea walked through the woods in an uncomfortable silence. Both of them struggled to climb over roots and fallen logs, each of them injured needlessly in the pursuit of a _safer _Riverdale.

After forming a makeshift family on a foundation of loss and abandonment, Toni felt bitter about it all being torn apart so easily. Hiram's quest for money and power managed to tear apart Riverdale and the families in it within a matter of months. This being the same town the Serpents worked for over a century to protect and build.

He had to be stopped. Though, with only two limping Serpents and a rogue vampire, she wasn't terribly confident in their odds.

Finding out everything she knew about the Serpents was a lie came as a huge blow. It was also just the motivation needed to reclaim her family name and build an honest reputation.

It was with that in mind that Toni pushed through the pain, and reached where Sweet Pea parked.

"No bike?" She asked, eyes a truck she had never seen before.

"Yeah," Sweet Pea opened the passenger door "Some tiny asshole left me with a bum leg, I can't shift anymore."

"That does sound like an asshole move." Toni agreed with a grin.

He didn't seem to be holding a grudge, so she didn't waste her time on feeling guilty. Family forgives, after all.

The truck rattled to life and Sweet Pea navigated the narrow paths until they reached the edge of the forest. They decided to drive backroads, even dipping back into the forest briefly, to avoid detection.

Halfway down a gravel road, Sweet Pea turned to Toni and asked, "So this is legit? It's not like blood thief magic that puts you under her spell or something?"

"Don't call her that, and yes it's legit."

He looked ahead at the winding road, looking pensive in the fading moonlight.

"Do you love her?"

Toni nodded, ever so slightly, not even sure he saw the movement.

"I don't really know how to explain it, but it's more than that. There's no one word that I can use to describe it. I'm not even sure if there are any words that would work actually, no matter how many of them I used."

"I know you trust her around you, but can you trust her around other people too?"

Without thinking, Toni came to Cheryl's defense.

"She's not a monster. Cheryl won't harm anyone, unless they are a danger to the people she cares about."

"Hard to believe a Blossom cares about anything, or anyone, besides themselves." Sweet Pea replied.

"We have been lied to about the Blossoms, and they have been lied to about us. The lying has got to stop. Cheryl and her nanna aren't the enemy. We have to come together to protect Riverdale and the people in it; both the North and South side."

"That's what you should tell them."

"Huh?" Toni asked, clearly confused.

"The Serpents. I'm no speech man or fancy talker. I just get stuff done and be quiet about it. You make everything you say into a speech. So that's what you should tell them, just like you told me."

The truck came to a stop, it's rusted brakes squealing slightly.

"Why me? I haven't led them long. So why ask me to convince the Serpents instead of you, or the King?"

"Because, I know how the Serpents have been, and how to keep it that way. But you…" He paused to place a hand on her shoulder "You see what we could be, or what we should have been all along. I didn't come to get you to lead the Serpents. I looked for the person I knew could make something brand new, something better. The Serpents are tainted, like getting syrup on your jeans that never really goes away."

"You want me to disband the Serpents because things got a bit sticky?" Toni clarified.

Sweet Pea looked her in the eye and nodded. Without another word they both got out and walked to the bed of the truck. Loading up on knives, blades, and even a crossbow, Toni was nervous for the first time.

Armed to the teeth and only a minor throbbing in her leg, she faced the tunnel entrance and smiled.

"Ready?" She asked,

"Now or never." He replied.

The sun began to rise, bringing light to a blissfully unaware town. Exhaustion set it as Cheryl thought of everything the day would hold. Still, she climbed the stairs with vigor, ready for it to be over with.

It was difficult for her to sort out everything she was feeling, but finality seemed closest to the truth. It was a strong possibility that it would be the last time she entered the Blossom Manor. At the very least, it was the last time the outside world would be the same.

Cheryl wasn't sure what scared her most. Though, neither fear nor exhaustion would prevent her from keeping Toni safe. This was despite the fact that keeping her safe meant putting her own life at risk.

Toni had only one life to live in comparison to Cheryl's endless lifetimes.

Turning the corner to the parlor, she found Hal exactly where she thought he would be; Surrounded by a half dozen unconscious, and barely breathing, humans. His mouth and chest were smeared in blood, showing his lack of teaching and discipline.

Without further contemplation, she kicked his untied boot, startling him awake.

"Wake up, leech."

Sitting up quickly, he rubbed his eyes and asked, "Can you call your own kind leeches?"

"You aren't my kind, notice your skin and eyes?"

Hal opened his phone camera to inspect his eyes that were turning a vivid shade of purple.

"What does that mean?" He asked frantically.

Cheryl walked slowly behind him, each step echoing off the stone walls.

"First they turn purple, then they bleed into red. Finally, your skin gets paper thin and your teeth sharpen. I thought living in Riverdale your entire life meant you knew what a ghoulie looked like."

"No...no, that's not possible."

"You drank too much, too fast. You got greedy, and drank more than you needed. What did you expect would happen?"

"No" He shook his head again "Your mother taught me how to drink. She taught me everything!"

Cheryl couldn't help the laughter bubbling up from deep within her.

"She has never helped a single soul in all her miserable years. You were her play toy. Like a child setting fire to ants that scurry along the sidewalk with a magnifying glass. Then she set you loose on the town she loathes. She may not have turned you, but she certainly made you."

"She said we are family, that I am came from Jason's line. You're just acting out. Your mother told me about your antics."

"My mother let Jason wither and die, and forced me to watch it. She destested her son, and all those of his line. You were to perfect opportunity for her to act on her hatred."

Panic spread across his face as he finally realized the truth behind her words.

He was grasping at straws, trying to make sense out of something so cruel. She could appreciate panic, and made quick work of completing her mission.

Cheryl pulled out a knife, too fast ever for Hal to see, and plunged the venom coated blade into his back.

With a quick twist, it was lodged under his shoulder blade, out of his reach.

Screeching filled the room as he halfheartedly blurred around the room. He slammed his body against everything from the ceiling to the grandfather clock, desperate to dislodge the blade.

She remembered that agony well, and knew he would have nothing more to say.

Eventually, like she knew he would, he collapsed onto the floor. Only the slight twitch of his legs showed any sign of life.

She was careful in her calculations, using only enough to incapacitate him. Her intent wasn't to kill him, at least not right away.

Instead, she left him where she was and searched for his hood, an integral part of her plan. Once she found it, on the head of a dead man wearing nothing else, she slid it over Hal's head. In his condition, he gave no objections.

As she pulled out her phone, she ignored his groans, and texted the number at the bottom of every flyer in town. The number she knew to be Archie Andrews'. She snapped a selfie of hooded Hal and herself with a thumbs up.

_Cheryl: 7:52AM:- Am I too late for capture money? I think I have one of interest._

She hit send and took a deep breath to prepare for her plan becoming reality.

_Unknown: 7:54AM- Where are you?_

_Cheryl: 7:54AM- I'll meet you in the town square. 15 minutes, bring your boss Andrews._

_Unknown: 7:55AM- Don't lose him! I'll meet you there. _

Cheryl tossed her phone, and vial of venom, onto the floor. She would no longer need either of them. She only had one thing left to do before she left, and only moments to spare. Knowing she would probably never see it again, she blurred upstairs to look at Jason's portrait one more time. It was probably already seared into her memory, but she needed to look one more time, just in case.

After a moment, she left her room. There was nothing to take and no regret to hold.

She went back downstairs and grabbed Hal, who was howling in pain, and set off for the town square. But just as she left, a twinge of fear tied her stomach in knots.

It wasn't her fear, she was ready for what was to come.

Toni was in trouble.


	19. Chapter 19: Blood In The Water

Being separated from your loved one in a time of crisis was bad enough. Being separated while also having the ability to internalize every feeling the other person had, was something akin to torture.

Toni was searching for the entrance to the tunnels that lead into Ascension. She felt every flash of anger and guilt from Cheryl, all with Sweet Pea at her side, entirely unaware.

To say it was a distraction to possess feelings that aren't your own, was the understatement to trump them all.

Nonetheless, Toni found the entrance, and Sweet Pea sprang into action. He pulled out several tools and made quick work of breaking the lock securing the grate.

"Ready to kick some ass?" He asked with a grin.

"Let's hope it's that simple." Toni replied.

With a boost, Toni was able to clamour her way into the narrow tunnel, Sweet Pea following with a huff.

Army crawling through the tunnel, both former Serpents clutched a flashlight in one hand, and a coated blade in the other.

It was easier for Toni to squeeze her tiny frame through, but Sweet Pea struggled until they abruptly landed in a larger chamber, several tunnel options before them.

Sweet Pea shined a light into each tunnel before beginning to ask, "Which one do you think…"

A wet, gritty growl interrupted his question. The noise came from behind Toni, who turned around just in time to lift her blade.

The surprised ghoulie ran forward with no hesitation, allowing her to shove the blade through it's eye socket. She twisted the blade with a satisfying crunch and watched the creature collapse into the shallow water at her feet.

"What the hell is that thing doing down here?" She asked.

"Well if it were me, and I didn't want people sneaking into my place, I would put a few hungry ghoulies down here for security. Hypothetically, of course."

"But…" Toni sighed and kicked her boot through the murky water. "Why have hungry ghoulies down here? Ghoulies in withdrawal only live a few days if they don't eat, that's why they get so desperate at the end."

"I'm guessing Hiram was counting on that desperation."

"It's safe to assume he knows we are here. Let's just push forward. Hopefully he isn't as smart as he thinks he is."

Sweet Pea nodded and raised his blade to point at another tunnel.

With another boost, Toni took the lead and criss crossed her way through the tunnels, getting more soaked the further she went.

Occasionally, Toni would feel Cheryl's nerves or anger. The two emotions blurred in a way that made an entirely new feeling, unrecognizable to anyone except the two of them.

Toni had her mission, and Cheryl had hers. So she pushed through, taking out several more ghoulies with Sweet Pea's help.

Arriving in the final chamber, they saw light through the grate above them, and knew they were on Ascension's grounds. Though, a cacophony of growls and snarls informed them they were surrounded by ghoulies.

Just as Toni took out the first ghoulie, with a blade to the temple, another one grabbed her by the boot and dragged her down.

Her mouth filled with filthy water, and her eyes shut as they began to burn, but instinct kicked in. She swung her feet around, splashing through the water until she made contact with the shins of a ghoulie.

It collapsed, legs splintered but arms flailing.

She reached for her blade, but was unable to find it. Instead, she grabbed the next best thing.

Her sight was blurry, but the weight in her hands told her she had a chunk of rock big enough to do damage.

Toni brought it down with all the force she had in her.

Once.

Twice.

Three times, she struck the creature until the water was still and silence filled the chamber.

"I think he's dead now Toni." Sweet Pea said as he let his own limp ghoulie fall with a splash. "Here, take these."

Toni took her flashlight and bloodied blade from him before standing.

"If that's the easy part, I'd hate to see the rest of what's waiting for us." Toni said.

"Tell me about it." Sweet Pea replied as he quickly broke the lock above them.

They pulled themselves out of the tunnel, one at a time, and squinted in the sunlight.

It took them longer than anticipated to get through the tunnels. They needed to speed up the plan, or risk losing their window.

They quickly glanced around them, noting the eerie stillness. Toni began to wonder, for the first time, if she walked into a trap.

Sweet Pea would never intentionally walk her into a trap, she knew that. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her.

"Any idea where we are going?" She asked in a whisper.

"Kinda" He replied as his eyes scanned the windows and doors around them. "We gotta get into the boiler room in the basement."

"Which door would that be?"

He shrugged his shoulders and put away his flashlight.

He was all spirit and no plan. As a person paralyzed by the need to plan everything down to the letter, she envied his freedom of thought. In this particular instance, they needed a plan, leading Toni to take charge.

"Look for a sign for stairs through the windows. We have to move quickly. I don't know where Hiram's people are at, but I'm sure they are close. Let's go."

Sweet Pea nodded and heading in the opposite direction to cover more ground.

A moment later, Toni spotted something promising. The building was still under construction, which left several holes in the building where windows should be. Behind one of them was a blue tarp that flapped in the light breeze. Just barely visible behind the tarp was a dimly lit stairwell.

They descended the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. Once they reached the bottom, Toni took a step forward, only to be dragged backwards.

Sweet Pea frantically pointed down the hall in front of them and signaled for her to be quiet.

Toni glued herself to the wall, resisting the urge to look down each side of the hall.

From where they stood, there was an option to go right, or left. They heard footsteps coming from one of the sides, but the empty building caused and echo, leaving them clueless to the direction the steps came from.

They had to pick a direction and run. Though, with no other info to go on, they could only guess. Their fate was left in the hands of chance.

They each pointed in opposite directions as their suggestion of where to go. A lightning fast round of rock-paper-scissors ensued with Toni emerging as the victor. With her only reasoning being a gut feeling, she pointed left.

Taking off down the hall, they could only hope they choose the right hall and that no one saw their mad dash into the darkness.

Once they reached the end of the hall without meeting anyone, Toni sighed in relief knowing she chose correctly.

Clicking open her blade and turning her flashlight back on, Toni listened to their surroundings intently while Sweet Pea followed her lead.

"Well, I'm not going backwards, and if there was any place for a boiler room around here, it would be down there. I say we hall ass." He said as they looked down the pitch black staircase before them.

"I agree. I'll take point. Eyes and ears open." Toni replied.

Truth was, she felt more comfortable with him watching her back. Sure, the dark abyss in front of her was scary, but the thought of no one having her back and Sweet Pea first in line for danger was even scarier. After all they had been through, he was the person she trusted second most in the world.

She tried not to think of Cheryl as she ran head on into certain danger. The last thing she wanted to do was distract Cheryl, who she knew to be in just as much danger.

Instead, she focussed on leaving the stairs and walking down a narrowing hallway that curved to the right.

She rushed to turn off her flashlight as the hall lights began to flicker and come to life.

Ahead of them, they heard a door open, then close and a set of boots squeaking against the new tile floor.

Without needing to consult each other, they ran forward in tandem.

The man they heard was sitting in a chair, book in hand, not realizing he wasn't alone until it was too late.

Toni kicked the legs of the chair, sending the uniformed man clattering to the ground. In perfect timing, Sweet Pea was waiting with a raised flashlight, bringing it down against the guard's temple.

"Grab his pass." He said as he hooked his arms under the limp man and dragged him to a nearby trash bin.

Toni plucked the badge from his chest and walkie from his belt just before he was tossed into the bin. Sweet Pea swung the lid shut and brushed his hands off, like he just took the evening trash out instead of incapacitating a guard in a top secret facility while looking for their friends.

"Can he breathe in there?"

Sweet Pea shrugged and looked to the door the man was guarding.

"Don't think he was guarding a boiler room, was he? That's where fangs told me to go before the Elders took him."

Toni doubted that's what he was guarding, but knew it had to be important, whatever it was.

"Only one way to find out." Toni replied before clipping the walkie to her back pocket and raised her blade.

With her other hand, she raised the stolen badge to swipe it. She waited with bated breath until the light turned green, and the door audibly unlocked with a buzz.

Sharing a nod and a silent agreement to keep each other safe, Toni and Sweet Pea swung the door open and ran into the next room.

Unfortunately, they found only darkness and a stifling heat.

Distantly, they heard a cracked voice saying, "There's a knob on the wall behind you."

Toni thought she might recognize the voice, but it was hard to tell, between the dark and the overwhelming heat.

She opted to remain facing forward, her flashlight finding only concrete, while Sweet Pea turned around to find the knob.

It was clear when he found it as the lights above the, buzzed then flickered to life. The source of those lights were far above their heads, running along a warehouse-like ceiling.

Toni's mistake was looking up, when she should have been looking forward. That fact was punctuated by Sweet Pea's audible "_Holy Fuck."_

She tore her eyes from the massive ceiling to see rows and rows of human sized cages. Each row four cages tall and eight cages long. She wasn't really sure what it was she was seeing.

At first glance, she saw ghoulies. Some were alive, some dead and decomposing. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she also saw humans in their own cages, scattered among the ghoulies.

A flash of waving fingers caught her eyes, causing Toni to approach one of the cages, despite Sweet Pea's clear misgivings.

"Damn, it's good to see you Toni."

She finally recognized the voice, even though she barely recognized the man.

Sweet Pea finally joined her at the cage, wiping rivers of sweat from his forehead. He let out the same sort of gasp she was repressing herself.

"Hiram really has FP, King of the Serpents, locked away like a ghoulie?" Toni mused aloud.

FP let out a chuckle that led to a coughing fit, blood spraying with each cough.

"My my, how the mighty fall." He managed to choke out.

"What happened to you?" Sweet Pea asked as they both eyed their frail King.

He was surprisingly thin considering she just saw him the week before. The whites of his eyes were a strange blue hue, with the iris of each a deep black. His body, and the floor around him, were smeared with blood. He shook, and his teeth chattered as he tried to speak.

"The elder's started licking Hiram's boots. I've never been one to get on my knees or show my ass." FP paused for another bloody cough, the red beginning to stain his teeth and chin. "They turned on me, some of the Serpent's too. The ones that tried to help me all got rounded up, and were taken here with me."

"They did this to you? Our own people?" Toni asked.

"No, no. They couldn't take me out. They knew that. Got a lot of hungry ghoulies around here. Turns out I can take a whole pit of ghoulies out myself, but damn if I didn't get bit a shit-ton along the way."

FP collapsed as another cough ripped through his lungs, blood spraying on the ground like a sick sprinkler.

"How do we get you out of here?" Toni asked once the coughing died down.

"Same way you got in here, but you can't let me out. Just free everyone else. Hurry, I don't know when they will be back."

"You're the King, we won't leave you here to die. Don't worry about slowing us down, it's our job to protect you." Sweet Pea insisted.

"I don't know if you caught the memo, but the Serpent's are done. The loyalists are trapped in here, melting in this boiling heat. I can't be King of nothing. You don't owe me anything, just go."

That's when it clicked for Toni. Suddenly everything made sense, and she knew just what to do going forward.

"Sweet Pea, he isn't dying, he's turning. Still, we aren't leaving without him."

Sweet Pea stood with his mouth agape at the unexpected development. His blade fell from his open fingertips as shock rippled through him.

Without a second thought, Toni swiped the badge and opened the cage, holding FP upright as he stumbled out.

"Don't be stupid." FP gasped as he looked around at the other cages.

"I have a plan."

"Don't you always?" FP muttered.

With a nudge from Toni, Sweet Pea picked his blade up and took the badge from Toni.

He opened the cages one by one, letting out the slumbering and injured Serpents. The ghoulies that clung to life snapped their jaws uselessly as the freed Serpents passed their cages.

Toni struggled under FP's weight, the gash in her leg bothering her for the first time since entering Ascension.

Though, she refused to tell him that. Comparatively, she knew her pain was slight next to his.

Last to be freed were Jughead and his girlfriend. Toni was pretty sure here name was Betty, or maybe Blaire.

She didn't care enough to think about it any further as Jughead rushed forward, his signature beanie missing in light of the heat.

"Dad! I thought you were dead." He exclaimed.

"Depends on your definition of dead." FP huffed.

Before anymore could be said between father and son, Toni transferred FP's weight to Jughead and cleared her throat.

"Okay, listen up. There weren't many people on our way here, but that doesn't mean it's still clear. There are a lot more of us now, but we know the way back." Toni stopped to look at their dirty faces and bare feet. "I know you're tired, and this will be hard. I know some of you don't like me, and have misconceptions on following my lead. Keep in mind, I am your only way out. Let's deal with it out there. Agreed?"

The ashen faces around her all nodded, not one of them showing any sign of protest.

With a nod to Sweet Pea, she took point once again, with him waiting for everyone else to line up.

Toni lost site of him as he took the rear, but she pressed forward anyway.

Taking the way they came in, Toni was again surprised at the lack of movement and people.

Moving quickly and quietly, they reached the grate outside after several tense minutes. They all knew the stakes.

As she entered the tunnel, she couldn't shake the thought that it was all too easy. Only a few weak ghoulies and a solitary unprepared guard stood between her and a massive rescue?

Something wasn't right.

They made their way through the quiet tunnels, with FP lagging in the rear, and with bated breath they reached the exit.

Toni flung the grate open and sucked in the fresh morning air. She helped each of the Serpents out of the grate, not realizing there was a problem until SP was nearly to the edge.

A revving engine seared it's way through the silence. Then came the sound of guns cocking.

They were surrounded and outnumbered three to one.

Sweet Pea emerged to see several trucks, and even more armed men surrounding them. He raised his blade and crouched into a defensive stance uselessly.

Once everyone was through the grate, the nearest truck to them opened and Hiram Lodge stepped out.

He raised his hands to slow clap while maniacally grinning at the site in front of him.

"Did you really think it would be that easy? Silly girl."

Toni let a wave of full blown panic flow through her as she desperately called out for Cheryl.

Before she could even finish her plea for help, there was a blow to the back of her head, and the world went dark.

The fear Cheryl felt from Toni invaded her brain, but dissipated just as quickly as it arrived. Toni had been genuinely frightened by something, that much was obvious.

Considering how quickly it was over, she assumed Toni handled whatever it was and was fine.

That's what Cheryl had to tell herself, at least. Otherwise she would never be able to finish what she swore to do. She refused to break her promise to Toni, even if it was a silent one.

So, Cheryl grabbed Hal by his collar and walked in the direction of her car. With him trying, and failing, to blur away, it would prevent her from easily blurring to the town square.

It didn't much matter, considering the plan was to meet Archie, who was only capable of moving at human speed. Cheryl was always a fan of a grand entrance.

Forcefully tossing The Black Hood out of her blood-red Chevelle was one way to up the drama level.

It annoyed her to drive and hold him still in the car. Though he couldn't blur far, he could blur to just outside the car, forcing her to stop and adjust her timeline.

Cheryl couldn't afford that adjustment, so she adjusted the knife in his back instead. He howled in pain, but the sound was mostly lost to the whistling wind, much to her satisfaction.

Ten minutes later, she parked her car in the square, just behind the festival stage.

The morning light shone bright overhead and people were beginning to bustle their way through town.

Before hopping out of the car, Cheryl closed her eyes and searched for Toni. She felt neither fear, nor the uplifting happiness of success. She wasn't sure what that meant, or if Toni completed her mission. With nothing to suggest otherwise, Cheryl got out of the car.

Making sure Hal's hood was securely over his face, she pulled him from the car and dragged him onto the festival stage. The stage was put in thirty years prior, for use of addressing the entire town, usually during a festival. This may not have been a festival, but she did need the attention of the town.

Looking around at the passing people, Cheryl realized they were as unobservant as they were ignorant.

Still, she needed them and their shock to make her plan work.

"Attention Riverdale!" She called out.

Finally, people stopped and gasped at the sight before them.

She waited for them to still and for a nearby van to slide open, revealing Archie dressed in all black.

"I know most, if not all, of you assumed the attacks in this town were because of me, or the Blossom's respectfully."

Several people nodded, others pulled out their phones, and Archie inched closer. There was fire in his eyes, and she knew her time to speak was limited.

"That simply wasn't the case. I have only recently learned the identity of The Black Hood. As soon as I was able to, I captured the degenerate responsible for these horrible crimes."

The crowd in front of her grew rapidly, with people shoving to get closer and craning their necks to get a better view.

"I have only ever wanted to live in peace here in Riverdale. I have never purposely hurt anyone here, in all the generations I've lived on the hills of Thorndale. I know that despite that, most of you are afraid of me."

Cheryl's voice cracked as a lump formed in her throat. Years of hurt flooded her all at once as she looked at the people that have hated her, all because their parents and the parents before them told them she deserved their hate.

"The Black Hood threatens that peace. So, I come to you with the culprit, prepared to give his identity both in a peace offering, and a trade."

Archie pushed his way through throngs of people, reaching the front with some effort.

"What exactly is it you want to trade?" He asked, face red and fists balled tight.

"I will give him to you regardless, because he is a monster and a menace. However, I was hoping to be promised freedom in return."

"Your freedom?" He asked, feigning ignorance to the operation he helped build.

"Yes. Hiram and his Ascension program are locking up anything supernatural. I'm not a threat to anyone. I just want to be left alone."

Archie didn't respond, but behind him, the van slid open once again and Hiram stepped out. Buttoning his coat slowly, he grinned as another van pulled up.

"Hiram, what do you say to my proposal?"

Hiram joined her on the stage, not sparing a glance at Hal, who had been curled up in pain since being dragged on stage.

"You say you are not a threat?" He asked, more to the crowd than Cheryl herself.

"Yes."

Hiram looked to Archie and nodded, ever so slightly.

"Can you explain this then?"

Archie cleared a path to the second van and slid the door open. He stepped into the van briefly, reappearing seconds later with two people in hand. They were tied up and blindfolded, but it only took Cheryl a millisecond to realize who they were.

Rage, the likes of which never burned within her before, instantly turned into an inferno.

Toni and Sweet Pea swayed on their feet, clearly only recently conscious. Toni still was not even awake enough for Cheryl to pick up any thoughts or feelings from the woman. It was only a blurry, disjointed mess.

Archie dragged them both on stage to face Cheryl. Once they were pushed to their knees, Hiram removed their blindfolds and addressed the crowd of people once again.

"If you are truly not a threat, how then did you convince these two to help you? These people, ladies and gentlemen of Riverdale, were members of an organization founded for the sole purpose of hunting blood thieves. More specifically, the Blossoms."

Hiram let the crowd voice their shock, basking in every second of it.

"If you and your manipulation can get to the devoted Serpent's, what is to stop you from hypnotizing the whole town?"

Cheryl only heard the echo of Hiram's taunts, choosing to instead focus on Toni and her returning consciousness.

Silently, she insisted she was fine, trying her best to convince Cheryl not to kill every human in the town square.

Of course, Cheryl saw right through it, and knew Toni was terrified. It was only when the crowd roared that she was torn from her private conversation.

"I see your offer Blossom, and give you an alternative."

She waited for what was sure to oppose her offer, attempting to figure out how to take Toni and run without killing anyone.

"My offer is not to you, but instead to the town. I am offering to reveal the Black Hood to you all, and then take him to Ascension. In addition, I am offering to take these two traitors into custody." He said pointing to Toni and Sweet Pea. "Lastly, I will take Cheryl to Ascension for her to face the consequences of her actions. This town will be clear of her and her influence, once and for all!"

Several things happened at once.

The crowd roared their approval.

Toni stood and began to fight Archie alongside Sweet Pea, despite her being bound. She landed a strong kick to his ribs, making Cheryl incredibly proud.

Hal attempted to roll off of the stage, only to be stopped by Hiram's foot.

Lastly, Cheryl leaned forward to grab Toni, but stopped in her tracks when there was a sharp jab to her neck.

Cheryl quickly pulled the needle from her neck, only to drop it on horror as the direct shot of venom spread through her body.

As her vision began to fade, she collapsed on her knees, Toni knocked unconscious next to her.

Her last sight was of Archie tearing the hood off of Hal, and several people in the crowd screaming at the hasty reveal.

Cheryl reached for Toni, fingertips brushing against her's.

Archie rocked Hal with a kick to the head, stomping with all his might.

Then Cheryl ran out of strength, succumbing to the burning sensation covering every inch of flesh, inside and out.

Hiram won, taking the town, Toni, the Serpents, and Cheryl; all in one fell swoop.

It was over.

/

Cheryl woke to several sensations plaguing her body. With so much happening at once, it was hard to separate them all. Her eyes were too heavy to open right away. So she took a breath and slowly evaluated.

She was surrounded by water. She felt it sitting stagnant against her skin.

Her veins burned through her whole body. It was the last of the venom burning away inside her.

She shifted her fingers and flexed her wrists. They were bound.

Mostly, she was starving. It was a ravenous hunger that even on her worst day was never that bad.

Finally, she opened her eyes to see her dark blue fingers floating in the water. There was only a few inches of water, not enough to swim or drown in, leaving her confused on what it was for.

Sitting up slowly, Cheryl looked at her surroundings. Beneath the water, there was a stainless steel slat. All around her was clear, but solid, walls. Four walls and a ceiling kept her trapt in a box that wasn't big enough to stand up in.

She knew instantly where she was. She had seen it before, and so had Toni.

Spinning around in a terrified haze, she finally laid eyes on the sight she worked so hard to prevent.

Across a small walkway was another box, and in it, Toni laid unconscious.

At least Cheryl hoped she was just unconscious. Having a bond was new to her, but she assumed something would happen if half the bond died. In fact, she was pretty sure that is what drove Nanna Rose insane. She didn't understand how that could happen, that is, until she met Toni. After everything she had seen and been through, insanity made complete sense.

Cheryl tried her best to calm down so she could focus, but imminent danger clouded that ability.

She couldn't hear anything outside of the box, so she looked closely to ensure Toni was breathing.

Once she was satisfied, and knew Toni was alright, she focused on trying to find a way out. She stomped on the floor, punched the walls and blurred into the ceiling, all to no avail. On her final attempt to kick through the wall, which actually hurt her ankle, Toni began to move in the box across from her.

Cheryl sat back down and berated her with mental demands to wake up.

Toni groaned internally, and probably externally, before opening her eyes in a slow blink.

Cheryl felt Toni's mind working to become fully active. The second it did, she resembled a trapped animal.

She could only watch as Toni splashed through the water, bounced off the walls and let out a shriek that was silenced by the box. She begged Toni to stop, screaming into her consciousness that everything was going to be fine.

Even that mental effort drained her, starvation blanketing her every move and thought.

"Toni!" She called out, her voice useless in the box she was trapped in.

Still, Toni heard her and turned to face her with eyes wide.

Before they could discuss anything, Hiram appeared in the walkway between them and pushed a bright red button. A speaker in both boxes crackled with noises from the large concrete room they were in.

Other clear boxes lined the walkway, all of them empty except theirs.

"Glad to you've both come around." Hiram began. "Don't bother responding to me or pleading for your life. The intercom only works one way. I like to be heard."

Without meaning to, Cheryl thought of a dirty joke in response to his statement, and Toni laughed.

The quick exchange baffled Hiram, who was betrayed by the shadow of confusion that passed over his face.

As much as she loved breaking his concentration and flow, she loved Toni for being able to laugh in such perilous conditions even more.

Their conversation only served to aggravate him. That tends to happen when a man obsessed with control has none.

"I'm glad you two seem to find this amusing. We will see how you feel after a few days here. In fact…" Hiram turned to face Cheryl. "How is your hunger level?"

Clearly he didn't expect a response considering he didn't give her the capability to do so with the intercom. So, she offered the only response she could give that he would understand. She raised the middle finger of both her blue hands, her face showing every bit of anger she felt.

She heard Toni's warning, then Hiram pulled a remote from his pocket. With one push, white hot lightning flowed through her body, seizing her muscles and locking her jaw.

The jolt stopped, smoke coming from her skin, and Hiram's triumphant grin returned.

"Clever isn't it?" He asked. "You see, I asked my highly paid scientists to make me a way to sedate you. They had plenty of ghoulies to run tests on. Several of them were killed, but I was given a serum to get you here and a box to contain you."

Toni was ignoring Hiram. She was silently demanded an answer to her question, even banging on the box she was stuck in.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, I will be fine. Be still Toni."_

That's as far as they got before Toni was rewarded for her outbursts with her own brief shock of electricity. It was far shorter than her own, but Toni's human body wasn't capable of withstanding much more.

"As I said, I like to be heard. So be quiet and I will put the remote down."

Toni and Cheryl nodded in unison, seemingly satisfying Hiram's request.

He put the remote down and faced Cheryl once again.

"You and I both know I don't give a damn about keeping Riverdale safe. I want you to know this isn't personal."

Hiram sat in a nearby chair and looked back and forth between the two women.

"People are terrified of the supernatural. Not because they are different, but because the human race has failed to evolve. They are defenseless. But what if they didn't have to be?"

Cheryl wasn't sure where he was going with this, and based on Toni's face alone, neither did she.

Hiram stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"What if they could level the playing field without sacrificing what they believe to be their eternal souls? Do you have any idea how much money people would pay for strength, speed, or intelligence? It's an untapped goldmine and I intend to lead the way. Of course, in the meantime the people of Riverdale can think I'm just a warden, housing all the things that scare them."

Cheryl understood why she was there, and what his intentions were, even if she didn't like it. What she didn't understand was why Toni was there. His demented expirements would learn nothing from her.

She pointed to the other woman and raised her hands, asking Hiram to explain.

"You want to know why I took your girlfriend too?"

Cheryl nodded.

"There is something special between you two, and I don't mean young love. I can't explain it, but I intend to. I want to figure out what she is, and what the connection is between you two."

Cheryl felt not only her own confusion, but Toni's as well. Sure, there was a bond between them, but Toni was still human. From before they bonded to the present, there was no change in her.

What could he possibly mean?

"Oh" Hiram laughed maniacally, clapping his thigh and looking between them. "You haven't realized yet have you Cheryl?"

She blinked, and racked her brain, but came up blank.

"Haven't you ever wondered how she always knew when you were in the trees above her? Or how she fights without getting tired, and with more strength than her body should allow? Most recently…" Hiram paused to look at Toni "How she was able to withstand an electric shock that would kill any other human being?"

Toni was still confused, proving she hadn't been hiding anything from Cheryl.

"Just something to think about while you wait for the scientists to come in. Oh, and Cheryl..." He held up a blood bag from his pocket. "Sorry about the starvation. It's an unintended side effect of the sedation serum. I'll make sure this gets to you. We can't have you dying too soon, now can we?"

With that, Hiram left through the only door in the expansive room, a red light appearing above the door once it closed behind him.

Cheryl raised her hand to the clear wall facing Toni.

"_I don't care what you are, or what he thinks you are. I will get us out of here."_

Toni pressed her own palm against the box.

"_I know." _


	20. Chapter 20: Revelations

Time passed in a way Toni couldn't begin to measure. Maybe it was hours or days. Hell, it could have been months for all she knew. All she did know, was that her body was weak and she was tired of the water in her glass prison.

Of course, if she was weak, it was nothing in comparison to the devastating agony Cheryl was in.

It took them awhile to figure out the pattern, but Cheryl was being shocked on a timer, regardless of what she was doing. It was a ten-five ratio. For two hours she was shocked every ten minutes, the next two hours was every five minutes. Each shock compounded Toni's anger and weakened Cheryl even further.

The timer, however, did help establish time. The best she could tell, they were there for three days. They were also awake for every second of those three days. Toni wasn't able to sleep through Cheryl's screams.

By the second day, Cheryl's whole body turned blue, her starvation apparently accelerated by the repeated electric shocks. Blackened veins crisscrossed all of Cheryl's body, and bulged with every shock.

Toni was only shocked three more times, each just before a scientist entered her cage to collect blood or hair.

The fourth time they approached her, Cheryl went wild. Blurring into the sides of her cage which caused black goo to ooze out of her wounds. The black blood even clouded the water at her feet, making an already horrible scene just that much more eerie.

In order to save their precious experiment, they backed off and left Toni alone.

What they hadn't realized, and Toni knew in her bones, was that Cheryl was dying. She was running out of time and there was no one and nothing that Toni's rage wouldn't touch.

On the fourth day, Toni no longer picked up any thoughts from Cheryl, except one. She asked that Toni use her anger, and suggested it could be used as a tool.

She wasn't sure what that meant and she couldn't ask once Cheryl's thoughts were consumed and replaced with unrelenting pain.

There wasn't much life left in Cheryl. Even the scientists realized that as they approached with zero resistance. The lack of fight allowed them to collect chunks of flesh and syringes full of the thick black blood flowing through her.

Still, Toni didn't know how to turn her anger into action. She only knew how to feel a feeling, not use it. Then she remembered how sure Cheryl seemed that it was possible.

With that, she let the anger flair to rage and fill her from head to toe. It was an energy that caused her body to shake and her jaw to lock. Or maybe that was just exhaustion. Either way, she channeled whatever it was into helping Cheryl.

When a new scientist entered the room, he didn't spare a glance at Toni, going straight to Cheryl. He slammed a heavy looking duffle bag onto the table, pressing the red intercom button as he went.

He hummed a song that took Toni a moment to place. Once she did, it blanketed her in ominous fear.

She saw a brief picture of a sun from Cheryl before it disappeared after an unscheduled shock. It was then that Toni recognized the tune as You Are My Sunshine. It was an odd choice for the circumstances, and only served to interrupt Toni's attempt at actionable anger.

The scientist began pulling things from his bag. Stainless steel pliers, knives and even a hammer lined the table in front of him. He ran his fingers over each one lovingly, and with a smile, he chose a scalpel.

His humming grew louder and the pace of the song quickened. It sent a wave of terror down Toni's spine, but Cheryl was entirely unaware. When he opened the cage, after letting it drain, Cheryl made no move to attack him or escape.

Toni assumed it would be Cheryl who got them out of there. The tables had turned, and it was up to her.

She let her anger build again, which wasn't difficult as she watched the man approach Cheryl with a sadistic grin and scalpel raised.

Toni screamed, even though she knew no one could hear her. She banged on the glass with closed fists and stomped on the floor with all her might. Despite her best efforts, it didn't stop the man from running the scalpel up the length of Cheryl's face, splitting open her skin and making her scream in agony. The scalpel was coated in venom, it had to be. Nothing else could cause her to writhe around in that much pain.

He raised Cheryl's shirt and moved the scalpel to slice her open once again.

Without her realizing it, Toni's instincts kicked in and she pushed her anger outwards. She pushed with every ounce of strength she had left, screaming and amplified 'No!' loud enough for everyone in the building to hear.

Just as she let her anger take the wheel and pushed harder than ever, Toni saw the physical manifestation of that anger roll out of her in waves, like sonic boom.

Every glass cage in the room, including hers, shattered. The light bulbs and window on the door followed suit, shattering just as violently.

The room was pitch black, but she was free of her cage, and so was Cheryl.

Toni held onto her anger, letting it pulse outside of her instead of one massive wave. The pulsing allowed her to find Cheryl. Along the way, Toni stepped on something soft that moved under her feet. She didn't care enough to stop and investigate.

Just as she reached Cheryl, the exit door burst open, flooding the room in light.

It was difficult to see who it was initially, but she knew without a doubt, her anger could take care of whoever, or whatever, stood in her path.

Thankfully, that wasn't necessary. The new arrivals were Sweet Pea and several other former Serpents. His eyes scanned the room until he landed on the scientist, who was unrecognizable. The shattered glass tore him apart, blood pooling around him on the ground. Somewhere deep in her mind, it clicked that the soft thing she stepped on was him.

Amazingly enough, the man was still clinging to life. Without a second thought, Toni turned to Sweet Pea for help.

"Help me get Cheryl over here, now!"

Sweet Pea turned his flashlight to Cheryl and cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong with her?"

Toni attempted to clear the lump in her throat, but failed miserably. Tears filled her eyes as exhaustion finally kicked in, dragging her down into a pit of darkness.

"She's dying. Please...help me."

He nodded and gestured to someone behind him, enlisting their help. Even though he agreed to help, he still seemed confused. Honestly, she didn't blame him. She also had no idea what was going on, or how she managed to do what she just did.

Sweet Pea and Fangs picked Cheryl up, who sagged in their arms, and brought her over to the gurgling scientist.

"Drink Cheryl, please. You need your strength."

When Cheryl didn't move, Toni bent down to grab the man's arm and placed it over Cheryl's mouth.

Because of the glass, there were plenty of open wounds, and no need for Cheryl to bite or slice him open. Still, Cheryl didn't respond.

Knowing what she had to do, Toni pried open Cheryl's mouth and squeezed the man's arm until a steady stream of blood flowed into her mouth.

The reaction was instant.

Cheryl spat the blood out and clutched her throat as she gasped. It was then that she realized the man had venom in his bloodstream, somehow. She was already dying, and Toni only amplified that by pouring poison down her throat.

"I need a blade from somebody, a non coated blade." Toni looked to the former Serpents with her hand out.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked, genuinely concerned. "Maybe we should just go. We took out five guards on the way here, but I'm sure there's more."

She didn't have time to argue with him. Instead, she grabbed a shard of glass and pulled it across the skin on her arm. Blood sprang from the wound as she placed it against Cheryl's open mouth.

She latched on instantly, sucking down the poison free blood in large gulps.

Sweet Pea turned away, displeased with the site. With each passing second, Cheryl's deep blue skin lightened. Toni felt dizzy, but satisfied watching her skin turn back to it's usual paleness.

It didn't matter that it took a lot of blood to return her back to normal, she could drain her completely if that meant that Cheryl would be okay. That's really all that mattered.

Just as Cheryl released her arm and sat up, darkness swam over Toni's sight, and she began to lose consciousness.

The last thing she saw was Sweet Pea pushing Cheryl backwards before asking ' What did you do?' Toni couldn't hold onto consciousness long enough to hear the answer, but she knew Cheryl was back to her old self.

Peace of mind directed her into the darkness and Toni let the world fall away.

At long last, the man who terrorized the town was revealed.

He was on his knees in front of Archie, hood removed and face battered all to hell. He dreamed of this moment and what he would do when the time came.

Though, now that the moment was real, he wasn't sure what to do. Especially since he never considered the possibility that The Black Hood was someone he knew, and admired. Him being a neighbor, and Betty's dad only complicated things further. After the initial beating in the heat of the moment, Archie wasn't able to go any further.

He sighed before leaving the cell and planting himself on a chair that faced the closed door.

Footsteps behind him announced Hiram's arrival in the room.

"Something troubling you Archie?" He asked as he approached.

"I guess I just thought The Black Hood was a stranger. I never thought to look at the people I already know." Archie said with arms crossed.

Hiram nodded and put a comforting hand on Archie's shoulder.

"Come with me."

Archie knew not to ask any questions and followed him to the cell he just left. Pulling out a massive key ring, he fiddled with the keys for a minute until he found the one he was looking for. Unlocking it with a click, Hiram waved for Archie to follow.

The cell they entered was small, and plain. There was no bed or table. There wasn't even a toilet or sink. Surrounding Hal was only 4 concrete walls and matching concrete ceiling and floor.

On the floor lay Hal, who shook with his arms clasped around his legs.

His eyes were a striking shade of royal purple, his skin looked almost see through and his mouth was stretched wide open, revealing sharpened teeth.

"You may have known him as a man, but he is no longer that man. He is a creature Archie, I hope you can see that."

"He didn't look that bad earlier." Archie mused aloud.

"I'm sure he didn't." Hiram chuckled. "It's been a real treat watching a vampire turn into a ghoulie. As far as we can tell, his brain is mush. His only thoughts appear to be how to get his next meal. We have been observing him closely since we captured him. There hasn't been any sign of human emotion. No sadness, fear, or even recognition that he's been captured. It's fascinating."

Hiram pushed Hal over with the toe of his shoe, but the chains securing him prevented any retaliation.

"I understand keeping him, and studying him, but what about Toni and Cheryl? I'm not their biggest fan, but they haven't hurt anyone. Why hold them?" Archie asked.

Hiram nodded, ever so slightly.

"I want to show you something."

He nodded and followed Hiram out of the cell and through several hallways until they reached a large room filled with monitors. Each screen was connected to a camera in or around the building.

Hiram tapped on a keyboard and pulled up one of the cameras onto the large screen up front.

Toni and Cheryl sat in boxes across from each other, but Cheryl was like he had never seen her before. Her skin was a deep navy blue, and bulging black veins ran up her neck and across her face.

He watched as she convulsed from a large electric shock, and felt guilt prickling the back of his mind.

"Just because you go to school with her, and have never seen her hurt anyone, doesn't mean she isn't just as much of a monster as the one we just saw. She's dangerous."

Archie looked to Toni, who he didn't know well, as she banged on her own glass cell everytime Cheryl was shocked.

Though he didn't know her well, he did remember her trying to avoid Sweet Pea knocking him out, and trying to keep Cheryl calm when he went to Thornhill. From what he heard, she had a level head and was a loyal Serpent.

Maybe he could understand keeping Cheryl, but Toni was another story.

"I thought Ascension was only for the supernatural. Won't you get in trouble for holding humans?"

"I suppose I would be violating the law if I was holding a human. It's a good thing I'm not holding any presently."

"With all due respect, if people found out you were holding her, it could ruin Ascension."

"If people found out I was holding her, I would share with them what I've learned." Hiram snipped back.

"Which is?"

Hiram typed on the keyboard again and on another screen an image popped up. It looked to be a sprawling family tree.

"I took the liberty of tracing the Blossom family line. I first went forward from Cheryl to find that the Blossom's branched off to be the Coopers." Hiram hit another key and a reed line formed between Cheryl and Hal on the picture. "They are family Archie. I'm sure they created him to wreak havoc on the town since they aren't allowed to because of the treaty with the Serpents. Which brings me to my next point."

Hiram zoomed out of the picture and brought up another family tree beside it. The Topaz family line.

"I found no overlap in their family trees, so I had to dig deeper."

The blossom family tree came off the screen and was replaced with another tree.

"I'm not sure what I'm looking at." Archie admitted quietly. "They are all different last names and races, this can't be a family tree."

"You are correct Archie. This is not a family tree, it is a chart documenting a change line."

"What is a change line?"

"A change line is like a family tree. Except instead of following generations of blood relatives, it follows the order in which vampires were changed and who changed them. From what I can tell, there is only one change line. This tells me that the first vampire was created not born, and all subsequent vampires are a product of that one line."

Hiram glanced at the camera, watching a scientist running tests on Cheryl and Toni freaking out in her cell.

"At first I didn't think following the change line was going to be of any use. Then I recognized a pattern."

"What kind of pattern?" Archie asked, not really sure where Hiram was going with this.

"I found a pattern in the way Cheryl's line bonded. Bonds aren't uncommon, but what I found interesting was that every two-hundred years or so, a vampire form Cheryl's line bonds with a member of the Topaz line. That is until recently. There have been two bonds in the same century with a member of the Topaz family."

"That is complicated...and weird. But that doesn't change the fact that holding humans will get you and Ascension in trouble."

Hiram sighed and looked at the screen.

The scientist was bent over Cheryl, doing something Archie couldn't see.

Toni went wild in her cell, letting out what looked to be a piercing scream. At the same time as the scream, all the glass cells shattered and the camera shook before it went completely dark.

"I don't know what she is, but she is most certainly is not human."

Archie shook his head slightly, finally understanding why Hiram was holding her.

"How do we stop them? Is there enough guards?"

"We let them go. It's all part of the plan Archie."

He may not have understood what plan Hiram was referring to, but with each passing day Archie learned to trust him unconditionally.

"Understood."

The world around Cheryl was muted. It was like sitting at the bottom of a lake. The rest of the world was active on the surface, but there was minimal evidence of that life so far beneath the surface.

Her senses dulled, and even the pain of starvation began to fade. She was left numb, and empty.

Occasionally, she would feel the pull of Toni's plea for a response. Mostly she was just glad her mind knew to shut down rather than feel the pain Hiram's grunts intended for her. And while her body reacted to each electric shock, her mind no longer recognized it.

Cheryl tried to hold on, honestly she did. Her attempt to avoid the fate of self isolation only kept her in a constant state of torturous pain. The attempt was only for Toni's sake, so she wouldn't be alone, at least in her thoughts. But, both mind and body had their limits. In order to stay alive she had to drown herself in the sweet relief of the vast emptiness within her.

There was no way to know what was going on around her, or how long she was there, without risking her sanity. So, she sat in the still water, alone and unknowing.

That was until she heard an earth shaking scream. It was Toni's, it had to be. Her mind wouldn't have registered the scream from anyone else.

Cheryl tried to swim back to consciousness, but felt like she was being weighed down. She was halfway there when she felt the air around her come alive and push outwards, faster than the speed of light.

After that, there was nothing. No mass influx of energy, no panic from Toni.

Nothing.

Still, she swam up. Further and further, determined to return and find Toni.

The metaphorical water she was treading quickly became tiresome. She wasn't sure she had the strength to return.

Suddenly, through no effort of her own, she crashed back into the surface of consciousness. She returned to see chaos all around her.

Toni's arm was sliced open, the jagged wound pressed against Cheryl's mouth. There was a faint and fading energy in the air that pulsed slowly before disappearing altogether. Shards of glass covered the floor and Sweet Pea was screaming about something she couldn't yet comprehend.

Toni smiled at her before falling, unconscious, onto her lap.

She looked up to see several former Serpents staring at her with rage in their eyes.

"Not to worry boys. It's been a bit of a draining experience here. As soon as I get her out of here I will get her back into tip-top shape."

When none of them moved, she continued her efforts to convince them After all, if Toni woke up to scores of dead friends, there was no telling what she would do.

"The longer we sit here, the sicker she will get. Are you going to help me or not?"

None of them looked particularly happy with her, but with a nod from Sweet Pea, they all sprang into action.

"What do you need?" He asked, eyes on Toni.

"I just need a clear path. I can blur us out of here, but Toni cant withstand a gunshot wound, even though I can. So go ahead of me, clear a path, and signal me when the coast is clear."

"Fine, but if you don't get her out of here safely, we will all come after you. I know you can't leave town, and you can only hide in a town this size for so long. I respect Toni. I care for Toni, but if anything happens to her…"

Cheryl stood and held Toni in front of her, bridal style.

"If anything happens to her, I will gladly allow you to tear me to shreds."

Sweet Pea met her gaze and help it for one long and intense moment.

"We'll clear a path. When the fire alarm goes off, run. Make your way to the central courtyard, take the tunnels to the forest. It will take you out by SweetWater River. You can handle it from there."

"I will, and I can."

He nodded before signaling the former Serpents to follow him.

Once they left, there was only the sound of Toni's faint breathing and the occasional piece of glass falling to the floor.

Cheryl looked around the wrecked room and tried to remember what happened. All that came to mind was a blood curdling scream, followed by the surrounding sound of shattering. But without a full memory, those two things told her nothing.

A man in a white coat, a scientist she assumed, rattled out a breath. He gurgled on his own blood, but as far as she was aware, she wasn't responsible for harming him. She therefore had no duty to help him. Her only intention for the near future was making sure Toni was okay, and safe. No one would ever imprison her again. Cheryl would make sure of it.

The signal was taking too long, and she began to worry that her leather clad companions ran into trouble. But just as she began to contemplate a new plan, lights began to flash in the hall as an alarm blared through the building.

She hesitated, only for a moment, wondering if it was the fire alarm or another alarm since several prisoners were escaping. Despite her misgivings, they were out of time.

She blurred her way through the labyrinth like building until she smelled fresh air. She needed a better view to find the courtyard Sweet Pea directed her to, so she climbed up to the nearest roof. Doing her best not to jostle Toni, she found her path and ran.

Even for a vampire, she was moving incredibly fast. Cheryl pushed her body to it's limits and made her way through the tunnels, bursting out into the crisp night air.

Sweetwater River roared nearby, telling her where she was and the direction she needed to go.

Though Cheryl realized Thornhill was the one place she really shouldn't go, it was also the one place she had to go. It had the herbs she needed to restore Toni's health and the book that she needed explaining what was going on.

Nanna Rose gave her the book hoping it would help, but as it turned out, it was the key to understanding everything. Unfortunately, there wasn't time to tell Toni, but she had a sneaking suspicion she had already figured it out on her own.

Finally, she arrived at Thornhill, blurring over the gate and up to her room to grab the book.

Once in hand, she aimed to go to the greenhouse but was stopped by a shocking sight in the parlor.

Fire was spilling over the hearth, and in that fire was a tangle of limbs, indistinguishable for each other. Standing several feet away from the hearth was Nanna Rose, the dancing fire reflected in her eyes.

"Oh, you are home. Something wrong with your friend?"

Cheryl shook her head and blinked slowly to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"She's lost a lot of blood, and has been held captive." She replied in spite of her confusion.

"I see, is that where you have been dear?"

Cheryl nodded as she watched the fire move to the curtains, engulfing them in record time.

"Come with me.

Nanna Rose blurred west, towards the greenhouse, but did so clumsily. It was like watching a newborn vampire accidentally figuring out they had the ability. Cheryl chose not to comment on it as they entered the greenhouse,assuming the ancient woman had simply forgot the layout of the house after being locked away for so long. Or maybe her inner sight was beginning to fail just as her regular sight had.

After a few moments of Nanna Rose humming and picking herbs, there was a boom behind them, signaling part of the house combusting.

"The fire…" Cheryl began "Should we put it out? Or call someone?"

"Let it burn." She replied in a husky tone.

"Mother and father will be so angry. Perhaps I should put it out anyway."

Nanna Rose laughed aloud as she combined ingredients in a bowl, pressing them into powder.

"What do you think I used to start the fire? At least they are finally of some use."

Cheryl remembered the mass of limbs in the fire and gasped, nearly dropping Toni. She struggled to figure out the emotion spreading through her. It wasn't an emotion she frequently dealt with, but once she recognized what it was, it all made sense.

Sweet, calming relief.

Her biggest fears, longest foes, and heaviest anchors were all gone. She was free and her prison burned behind her.

"How…"

Nanna Rose motioned for her to bring Toni forward. She didn't speak until she was finished smearing the herbs onto Toni's wrists, forehead and other open wounds.

"Your parents forgot the most important rule in nature. You don't back an animal into a corner without expecting it to bite back. I bit back dear, and the world is better for it."

It was then that Cheryl saw the blue creeping up Nanna's neck and face.

"Let me help reverse the venom and keep it from spreading. We don't have much time."

Nanna Rose sat down and looked straight ahead, shoulder's relazed in a serene daze.

"I have administered the venom myself. We are both free now. This is what I have chosen to do with my freedom, just as you can do as you wish with your own freedom."

Cheryl stared at the ground, unwilling to admit an impending death could cause her to be filled with sadness. After centuries of life, and imprisonment, death ceased to hold any meaning for her. Or so she thought. After spending lifetimes believing Nanna was just like her parents, she couldn't help but feel robbed. The chance to be seen, and understood, was taken from her. Her last chance at family gone.

"Don't be afraid. An old woman should not be given immortality. It's cruel. This should have happened centuries ago, only now am I free to choose my fate. I am ready to pass on to what awaits me. I'm hoping this life, and the pain I have endured was for a reason. I had a husband once, and my dear Mika. Perhaps I will see them when I leave this world and enter the next. You are lucky to have your own journey to take and a partner to take that journey with."

Nanna Rose looked at Toni, who was beginning to stir, before standing. She pulled a bag out of an old flower pot and set it on the table between them.

"Take these with you. I am sure you will need them."

Toni groaned, distracting Cheryl. When she looked back up, it was too late. Nanna Rose was walking into the fire that had spread through the entire manor.

She had no time to mourn. Instead, she threw her book into the bag Nanna gave her and blurred away, getting Toni out of the fire's reach.

She went to the first place she could think of, landing in the clearing Toni was so fond of.

Setting her down gently, Cheryl watched as Toni's eyes fluttered open.

She felt Toni hurdle into panic mode, sitting up and looking around wildly. Her mind was still at Ascension, despite her body being far from it.

"Toni, hey. It's okay, I'm here." Cheryl said, doing her best to send calming energy into Toni's mind.

Then she realized part of the panic may have been due to the dark and quiet forest she woke up in. So, Cheryl lit a fire in the pit to her right and rubbed Toni's back until her breathing slowed.

Toni turned to look at Cheryl, the shadow of fear still swimming in her eyes.

"What happened?"

Rather than wasting time and effort explaining everything, Cheryl simply ran through the events in her mind, at least what she could remember of it.

It took a few minutes, but by the end of it Toni pulled herself up and into Cheryl's lap.

"I'm sorry about your Nanna."

"I'm not." Cheryl whispered.

"Yes you are, and that's okay."

Cheryl shook her head, but the truth was, she didn't know what to feel.

Toni steadied her breath and leaned again Cheryl's chest.

"What is it?" She asked, despite Cheryl's attempts to fog her mind.

Cheryl pulled out the book with the hand that wasn't supporting Toni's weight.

"I need you to reverse the spell that's holding me in Riverdale."

"I don't know what the elders did to keep you and the rest of the Blossom's in."

"I do." Cheryl turned the pages until she found the one she was looking for. She felt Toni's confusion but didn't want to be the bearer of such unexpected news.

"Toni, you're a witch. You come from a long line of witches and only you can reverse the spell. It's all in here."

Cheryl handed over the book to Toni' shaking hands.

"No, that's not possible. I can't even read this."

"It will come to you."

"And if it doesn't?" Toni stood suddenly, angry at something, and yet nothing in particular.

"It has to." Cheryl said, concerned about the many perils facing them "Or we are all dead."


End file.
